A Slow and Beautiful Burn
by Regin Ash
Summary: Teenage life for Lindi Estrogen is like any other; getting to school on time, homework, family, etc. Her world turns upside down when she meets a germ student who has been reassigned to her school from the germ-cell desegregation program. For Thrax, it becomes personal when he learns who fathered the germ. (Sequel to Can't Burn Fire with Fire)
1. Chapter 1

_Soleus Muscle_

 _10:43pm_

Running as fast as he could he still couldn't shake off the person stalking him. He turned down an alleyway, odd noises ramping his anxiety to a whole new level he didn't even know possible. Then he realized the noises were coming from him. The gasps of air. The odd hiccups. He tripped over a trashcan he missed in the darkness and sprawled head first onto the ground. Starting to push himself to his feet, he felt himself go slack involuntarily as he heard the footsteps close in behind him. He turned around to see the one pursuing him, quailing inwardly. The taller figure paused, staring down at him.

"You done running?"

Unable to speak he bobbed his head frantically, hoping he wouldn't get his ass kicked or fried. There were stories, not bad stories-but stories about this one.

The figure hunched down so they were eye-level with him. Their golden irises glowed against the streetlights over the wall behind him. The wall that was too high for him to hope to clear and get away from this person. _He'd catch me anyway._

Silence, then.

"Good."

…

 _Colliculus High School_

 _7:26am_

Lindi kicked her skateboard up into her hand while racing to the front doors of her school. She vaguely heard Mrs. Gingiva yell after her to slow down and stop running but she ignored it as she kept up her speed down the hall and up the stairs. The final bell rang just as she dropped into her seat. Her history teacher smacked his lips unimpressed, not missing her near-late entrance.

"Miss Estrogen, happy you could join us."

Winded from her vigorous morning exercise, she managed to gasp, "happy to be here Sir." Next to her Maddie, her best friend stifled a giggle behind her notebook as he growled unintelligibly and returned to his paperwork.

….

"So there's a party Friday." Maddie's look of innocence didn't fool Lindi for a moment.

"Mad give it up. I'm not going out.."

"Why not?" One would have thought the she-cell's world had been annihilated.

Lindi rolled her eyes and put her board down, jumping on it.

"This isn't about you not being interested in going out at all, is it?" Maddie had to jog to keep up. " _He_ won't let you go."

Lindi braked. "So what."

"Face it Lindi, he keeps you on a tight leash."

"Your point? He's not a controlling asshole about it. He's the way he is because he cares." She looked down at her boots. "Besides he's my dad." She didn't miss the slight eyebrow raise from her friend. "Don't start."

"He's …different."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." She kept her eyes straight ahead as she pushed the board forward with her other foot. "He's been there for me since day one."

Maddie didn't reply as they reached Lindi's destination, the bus stop.

"See you tomorrow?"

Maddie made a face as the bus appeared over the hill and came to a stop in front of them. "When else?"

Lindi had just sat in her seat when she heard Maddie yelling from the outside.

"Friday at 8!"

….

 _Cerebellum Hospital_

"Bernie, back again I see." Grace shouldered the patient's door open as she gripped her laptop to her chest. One more drop and smash of a computer and Marcia Cystic was going to make her go back to paper and pen.

"Hi Grace. I've been having this awful pain right here." The old cell pointed at his stomach.

"Well we're going to take care of you, okay? Just sit back and relax."

…..

Grace felt she needed a shower; she always did after she dealt with Bernie's bowel issues. He needed to eat more protein and gnaw on some fiber, it would clean him out naturally instead of her watching Dave stick his hand up the old fart's ass every week. She guessed Bernie made up for it with his charming personality. He was still trying to get a dinner date out of her inspite of the massive age difference. The last time she had politely rebuffed him, he had mentioned he'd settle for the cafeteria.

She had just reached the main desk in the ER when she heard, 'hi mom.' Lindi appeared next to her.

Grace shook her head and smiled. "Lindi, another five minutes and you would have missed your ride home."

The teenager 'tsked'. "No I wouldn't have. You would have tried to drive away but you'd feel the raw pain of missing my presence _so_ much, you would have waited."

Andromeda nicknamed Annie, Grace's colleague and friend, laughed on her way by. "She got you."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Okay drama-queen. Let's go." She pushed Lindi by the desk.

"How was school?" She asked once the two had made it outside and she was unlocking the car door.

"Eh."

"Just eh?"

"It's school. Drama, drama and uh-more drama."

"I hated school when I was your age. Leah was the straight A student."

"I'm straight A's…almost."

Grace smiled at her. "And that is why you will do amazing as oppose to _eh_."

Lindi fell quiet and then took a breath. "Maddi wants me to go to a party on Friday with her."

Grace kept her eyes on the road. "A house party."

"Yup."

"And you know the answer, right?"

"Yup."

Grace didn't continue the conversation, knowing she didn't need to. Raising Lindi had been easy in her opinion compared to the horror stories her coworkers spoke of. There were no disagreements between her and Thrax when it came to what was best for her. While there had been a few sleepless nights where she wondered how she was going to be able to give her everything the girl's biological mother would have given her, Thrax said she didn't have to worry. And he was right. The only thing he was still strict about was her curfew and who she spent time with before she was due home. That and no house parties. _A typical dad reaction. Probably will call her at her apartment when she moves out to see what time she got in._

…..

Upon entering the apartment Lindi thanked god that she was fast enough to catch Luka who knocked something off the couch before jumping off the back of it, yipping. She stumbled and hoisted the dog up so she had a better grip on her as she rounded the couch.

"Did she step on you?"

Thrax was blindly reaching for the TV remote that had fallen in Luka's mad rush to greet Lindi, his eyes still shut from napping. "Almost. Two years and that mutt still doesn't have any manners."

Lindi drifted back to the kitchen with Luka slurping her face happily. "You're just misunderstood aren't you girl?"

"Misunderstood my ass." Thrax sat up, earning a laugh from Grace on her way by.

He didn't move to stand even after there was a knock on the front door. "Hi Ozzy." He heard Lindi say.

"Who are you?" The white blood cell asked.

Thrax groaned from being stiff as he got up and pulled his coat on.

"You know who I am. You asked me this last night and all the nights before that."

"I got short-term memory loss girl, I'm old."

"You are not."

"Am too."

"Okay children." Thrax returned from saying goodbye to Grace who followed him. "Jones, get a move on before _I_ get old."

The cell put his sunglasses on in a dramatic huff. "Fine."

He and Thrax were half way down the hall when running feet made them pause. "Is this your last night of night work?" Lindi came to a stop.

Jones glanced at his partner. "Suppose we better catch the dirt bag tonight."

"I guess so." Thrax agreed quietly and reached out to her, brushing his knuckles against her cheek. He wound up in a tight hug as the elevator dinged behind him.

"I'll be back kid."

She watched him go, disappointed yet another night would be spent without him. Grace leaned against the doorway.

"Dinner's ready." She called. She gave her daughter a reassuring smile as Lindi came back, one the she-cell returned.

…..

 _The next day_

 _Colliculus High School_

 _Lunch_

Buried, unfortunately in her opinion, in a book about boring arithmetic Lindi cursed when a piece of her food landed on one of the pages.

"I think Mr. White hates us, don't you?" Maddie sat down with her tray, heaping in food. "The guy has no life I'm sure of it and he's jealous we all do, so he loads us with homework."

"How'd you get more than me?"

A mischievous smile lit up her friend's face. "I'm worshipped…"

Lindi caught sight of Ty Buds on the lunch line, spooning out food to the students. _Maybe I should pursue a job here…make some money for once._ She liked the idea of the program, it had been installed by Cerebellum Hall in all the high schools in the body; students could get jobs working in the cafeteria, library or any where else deemed fit to gain experience. _Damn. I'm not old enough._ She still had another couple of months. Four months to be exact before she was considered sixteen.

"What did you do for him?"

"Nothing!"

"What did you promise?"

"Lindi, would I ever?"

She didn't answer, earning a protein flake being thrown at her. Laughing she batted it away before it hit her. She was shutting her book and getting ready to finish her own lunch when she noticed Maddie had stopped eating and was staring over her shoulder.

"Another worshipper?" She turned.

Three students had entered the cafeteria, their presence making the noise level drop significantly for a few seconds. Then people went back to their conversations and food.

"My dad is pissed." Maddie murmured, still watching them as they passed by. "He says Cerebellum Hall should stop trying to unite us. Keep the germs where they were."

"That's not going to help Frank stay healthy." Lindi had heard it all before and it annoyed her. She was considered by some to be apart of that "germ statistic" because of the man who had raised her. _Contaminated._

Maddie gave a half shrug. When she didn't appear like she was resuming the conversation Lindi turned to look at the trio, they were standing in line at the counter. She looked back at her food.

"Damn. I forgot a slime shake." She shot the rapidly growing line a glare, weighing how much she really wanted one.

"Want to share?"

"Ew, gross." She stood. "That's how germs are spread."

"HA-HA" Maddie faked a laugh. "That's funny."

"I thought it was." Lindi grinned and then left, resigning herself to the fact that she was going to be wasting most of her lunchtime in line, again.

It appeared most kids decided it wasn't worth the wait and had left the line so she found herself separated from the three germ students by one cell. She pulled her phone out to pass the time.

 **Kill me.**

It took a few seconds but then a reply came back.

 **When and where?**

She hadn't expected that response and made a face.

 **You're funny.**

"Hello. Can you move?"

She looked up to see the line had shifted without her noticing. "You got a hot date with one of the lunch ladies? Chillax." Satisfied she had officially annoyed the kid she closed the distance.

She was just working out her next text to Thrax when there was a disturbance in front of her. Ronnie, the school's golden boy, had appeared with some of his cronies and was confronting the three microbial students.

"We got a right to go anywhere we want." Ronnie was saying.

The slightly taller and more muscular germ of the three scoffed. "You would think that wouldn't you? I might have been inclined to agree except we were here first."

"Actually, _we_ were here first because you three were just reassigned to this school a month ago."

The germ watched Ronnie for several seconds, silent. Then he smirked. "Max, how many times do you think Ronnie here, failed kindergarten?"

Lindi barely concealed a snort, as did a few others also listening in on the conversation.

The friend, Max, heaved a dramatic sigh and crossed his arms. "I don't know." He replied gravely. "It would depend how smart he is. Though that bruiser from Chorda Tympani High did wipe him out last Tuesday on the playing field. Knocked him right out, that's bound to make anyone lose a few nucleus cells."

"Well." The original germ Ronnie had confronted pulled three trays off the stack, handing two of them to his friends. "I suppose I'll give you a pass then for apparently losing the knowledge that civil cells wait their turn."

Ronnie's membrane turned a darker red. Then he shoved the germ. "You think you're so slick huh?"

The germ lost his amusement with the situation and went to retaliate.

"Hey!" Lindi was already annoyed with the long line and her minutes of free time slipping away; she didn't need a doofus making her wait longer. "Ronnie piss off."

"Stay out of this Estrogen." He didn't even glance her way as he stared dominantly at the germ.

Her temper flaring, she got out of line not caring if she got her spot back and marched up to the pair. She got in Ronnie's face as close as she could, considering he towered over her. "You don't tell me what to do. Perhaps you did fail kindergarten because they teach you social skills and manners which you obviously lack."

The jock 'tsked' "wouldn't expect any less, you crusading for trash seeing as you live with one."

She didn't remember hitting the kid in the head with the lunch tray, but as she lost the sight of red, she was relieved no adults had seen her. Correction: she had been seen.

"Miss Estrogen." Her history teacher, Mr. Filiform appeared from seemingly thin air. "Come with me **now**."

…..

She heard the door of the principal's office open and low murmurs before footsteps almost in sync with each other, came towards her. She kept her attention to the floor as an uncomfortable silence filled the front office. She could see the two receptionists share looks and then return to their work. Then a buzzing from an incoming call made Grace leave the office. _Damnit._

….

Thrax watched Lindi for a moment trying to get together in his head what he was going to say; but all of it sounded hypocritical to him not that she'd know that. He had done worse her age when he got in fights the few times he went to school. A small piece of him, though he knew he should feel guilt, was proud she didn't take shit off guys. If he could say what he wanted to, he'd tell her to be more discreet next time but that wasn't what a parent said to their kid after they were informed of bad behavior. He took the seat next to her.

"He called you trash."

He chose his words carefully. "It'd be nice to tell you something else but you're gonna have to ignore them kid."

"Why?" Her tone was harsh. "It insults me and it insults you. I'm supposed to just take it?" She noticed something past him and snapped, "what?"

He turned in time to see the secretaries shoot looks of distain at each other and then go back to their work. It took a lot of willpower to not show amusement.

"C'mon."

She reached for her bag slowly and pulled it up to her shoulder. "Am I suspended?" She briefly wished he'd show emotion when she asked questions like that, but he always remained stoic. _It's infuriating I can't read him, Mom can. Maybe he does it on purpose._

He kept the door open for her as she followed him. "Well considering you have better grades than most of your 425 student class and you've never assaulted someone before with a lunch tray of all things, no you are not suspended."

"Detention?"

A slight grin appeared. "You lucked out." The expression vanished as soon as they were through the front doors and Grace was standing there waiting.

"So. Is this going to happen again?"

"No."

Grace didn't seem to buy it. "Are you just telling me that?"

Lindi thought for a moment. "I can't say it won't happen again with the guy I hit. He deserved it and I'm not sorry."

Her statement took Grace back a little, but only a little. _She's too much like me…that can be bad._

"You better hope it doesn't. Your once good image saved you. The principal is chalking it up to you being on your cycle."

"My cycle..." She echoed. "Yeah that's it." She had spotted the germ from the lunchroom with his two friends walking on the other side of the parking lot. He randomly glanced in her direction and saw she was watching him. He held her gaze for two seconds and then looked away.

….

 _Cerebellum Hall_

Leah opened her boss's door quietly only to have it thrust open by Luka barging through. "Luka." She hissed.

Grace was lucky Tom liked the dog otherwise the pup's ass would have been remanded to her sister's apartment a long time ago. Lucky for Luka everyone on the floor: down the hall, across the hall, loved her.

She didn't miss Tom's body language that pointed to something not being quite right, though he quickly hid it as Luka half jumped in his lap, her rump wiggling faster and faster.

"I'm sorry." She came further into the office and started to reached down to get Luka off her employer before she left patches of slime on his pants.

"Nah. It's okay." He absently stroked the dog's head.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

She waited a moment and then asked. "Are you feeling well?"

He gave a waned smile. "I'm just tired. You'd think with Frank being on the right track for the past two years, I'd have less of a workload." He shot the tower of files on his desk a look.

"Take the afternoon and evening off. Cripe Tom, I've been in this office for what seems like centuries, I know how to close it."

"Protocol." He replied, though she could tell from his tone, he was teasing her now.

"Screw the protocol, go. Get out. I'll pack your bag in a minute."

"Fine. Fine." He shut the computer down and then to Luka's disappointment, stood. Leah held the strap of his bag out for him to take. "There hasn't been any more complaints right?"

She paused in grabbing her paperwork. "About what-? Thrax?" He gave a half nod. "No. He's never gotten complaints from the cells that have been the victims in his and Ozzy's cases. It's the germs who bitch."

"Good. Just like to keep on top of things."

She followed him out of the office and down the hall to the elevator. "Oh, one more thing-" He tried to turn around as it dinged and the doors slid open.

"No. Tomorrow. Out. Percy, make sure _he_ _gets in his car_."

The elevator assistant bobbed his head. "Yes ma'am."

She heard Tom mutter something about how he and Leah should marry with the amount of work time they had together, plus her knowing everything about him down to his underwear. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

She returned to the office where Mandy, the junior secretary was sitting. "Oh Miss Estrogen."

Leah paused at the desk. "Mandy, it's Leah. We aren't strict on formalities here." The young assistant blushed.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. What do you have?"

"Uh-well-" The she-cell started digging frantically around on her desk. "Here it is. Colliculus High School called earlier about one of their students who's in the desegregation program."

 _Great._ Leah had had about enough of the high schools calling to put in their grievances about dealing with the new students, who happen to be microbial. About 98% of the calls were simply the principals bitching about the germs associating with the cells due to the parents bitching. _Pure he had called them. Pure cells…what ever that means._

"Which student?"

"Shaine Flavum."

 _Of course…_ This wasn't the first time Leah had heard his name.

"A teacher, Mr. Seely Filiform saw him taunting another student and then shoved him-the other student."

Leah sighed. One of the rules for the desegregation program was the microbial only got three strikes, and then they were pulled from the school and sent to a charter school in the left knee. That was a last resort as Tom had put it. He said multiple times he'd rather work with the student then isolate him or her. It hadn't been Tom's idea or vote. Brad Stoma had never been much for helping the people, he rather get the problematic ones out of the public eye. He was half the reason for the segregation in the first place and unfortunately he was very good at persuasion.

"He's on his way I assume?"

Mandy nodded quickly. "Yes ma'am. His parole officer is driving him here."

"Okay. Send him in when he gets here.

She had no sooner got to her office, brewed some filtered tea from Frank's stomach that her door opened and a teen germ with his foreboding parole officer appeared.

"Miss Estrogen." Donnie Nape greeted as he steered Shaine into the seat in front of her.

"Donnie. Would you like to sit?

"I'm actually going to wait outside. Give you two some privacy. I'll be waiting outside Shaine." The T-cell shut the door behind him.

Silence ensued as Leah attempted to get her thoughts together and Shaine looked around the office, pulling off the bored expression really well but Leah knew better. She cleared her throat when his attention landed on a picture of her and Jones.

"Do you know why you are here?"

His abnormally bright green eyes glanced at her before he picked a spot somewhere over her head to concentrate on. "No ma'am." He finally said quietly.

Your school called to inform us that you violated a rule of the desegregation program today." She paused, staring at the blank report she was supposed to write up. Then she shoved it under a stack of files. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"If the school called, then you know what happened."

"I want to hear your story." She emphasized.

He sat, watching her again like he was trying to figure out if she was for real or not. Then he shrugged. "Nothing happened today except for a minor thing at lunch but I didn't even touch the guy. I wanted to."

 _Already a contradiction in Filiform's story._ She wasn't surprised. He was one of the bigger pains in the ass that Tom had to deal with when it came to the germ students, often exaggerating his claims.

"What happened?" She pressed as she got up and filled a cup of water from the cooler. She returned to her seat and slid the cup towards him. He wanted to take it, she could tell but he kept his hands glued to his hoodie pocket.

"Some school idiot who thinks he runs the place told me he had a right to cut in front of us. But that means he's cutting in front of everyone else behind us too. He tried to be smart I told him how it was he didn't like it-" He paused

"-He didn't like it…" Leah prompted. When he didn't continue she sighed. "I'm only being nosy because I have to have all the details. Otherwise you could get into trouble you don't deserve."

Shaine shifted in his chair and refused to meet her gaze. "Then some girl behind us got out of line and told him to piss off. He didn't like that and said something about how it wasn't surprising she was crusading for us since she lives with someone like us."

Leah stopped drinking her tea. _Lindi._

"She slapped him with a lunch tray in the face. Then Filiform ran over and took her to the principal's office." His eyes wandered again when she didn't immediately speak up. Then he stiffened, his gaze stuck squarely on something behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know what he was looking at.

"Is she your kid or something?"

"No, she's my niece." Leah flipped some folders closed. "And it's obvious that you had nothing to do with the situation so this visit won't be documented other than you coming in. Stay out of trouble."

He gave a jerked nod before slipping out her door. Once Donnie Nape had her sign a paper saying his parolee had been there and then the two left she spun her chair around to face the picture of Lindi. _Slapped some guy in the face with a lunch tray._ She knew just by knowing Lindi, she should be appalled, but she wasn't. After everything the girl had been through in her short life, if hitting some idiot in the head with a lunch tray was the worst thing she did, she was doing pretty well. _Grace rubbed off a little too much._

… _._

 _Esoph-Landing Apartments_

 _2:30am_

Thrax jerked awake unsure of where he was until the snores coming from Luka at the end of the bed reminded him he was safe. Grace stretched a little in REM and turned over. Taking a breath to steady the racing feeling in his chest, he slid into a sitting position carefully so he wouldn't wake her and got out of bed. The bathroom light seemed abnormally bright as he turned it on so he shut it off and settled for the shower light before leaning over the sink. The dream had felt so real, like all the others. The first few times he thought nothing of it and kept it to himself. Grace got involved when she had to futilely restrain him from setting fire to the bed while he experienced a night terror. The only way she got through to him was doing what they always said not to do, slapping him.

The dreams were of a distant past, his former teacher-his role model Vinícius was in every one of them. Every night different as he died multiple ways, feeling the emotions and pain over and over, the worst part was he wasn't able to fight back. He glanced at his hands, his left horribly scarred from the day Thrax managed to kill Vinícius. Mindlessly he flexed it. Enough of his range of motion came back to not cause significant problems but looking at it wasn't pretty so he'd wear fingerless gloves to hide the back of his hand. He would still catch Grace staring at it before she'd redden in embarrassment and turn away.

"You okay?"

He straightened abruptly; surprised he didn't hear Grace get up. She watched him concerned.

"Yeah…just-" He trailed off unable to find a good enough lie that she'd accept; from her expression she knew it.

"Come." She reached out and towed him back to the bed. Luka had rolled onto her back, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as her lips jiggled with each snore.

"Attractive," he muttered.

Grace snorted. "She's good entertainment."

"Yeah. That she is." He waited until she fell asleep, her head on his shoulder before he reached into the drawer next to him, pulling out a small bottle of melatonin. He had been prescribed the pills almost a year ago but never took them, too stubborn to think he seriously needed them. _Might as well. It better work, shit's expensive._

….

 _Colliculus High School_

 _Science_

 _10:20am_

As hard as they tried, Lindi and Maddie were separated at the start of the new quarter and put into two different classes. Lindi got Anatomy, which she didn't mind. Maddie got Atoms & Chemicals.

"Can you shoot me?"

Lindi grinned as she started down the science wing. "Sorry. Have fun!"

"You-" Maddie didn't get to finish as Lindi's teacher pulled the door shut behind her. Looking at the class Lindi realized she should have gotten there sooner. There were no seats left.

"Damn." She breathed to herself. And then she realized there was one seat left, next to the microbial from the lunchroom who had been shoved by Ronnie. _Well this is embarrassing._

"You can take the seat over there." The teacher pointed without looking up from his notes. Her mouth getting drier with each step, Lindi drifted towards the last seat, feeling like she was in a dream. The student didn't look at her as she sat down tentatively and pulled her book out.

"I'm passing out a worksheet, I want you to turn to your neighbor and interview each other. I expect you all to get along and work well together. There will be no wallflowers in my classroom, understand?" The teacher didn't wait for an answer as he dropped two sheets on every table.

Getting her sheet, Lindi wasn't impressed as she scanned it. "Where's the color of your underwear question?" She asked out loud. The girl and boy next to her looked at her blankly. "What? Every other personal question is on here."

She turned back to her page.

"Guess we better get this over with. Hi I'm Lindi."

Her tablemate shot her a sideways glance. "Shaine."

His lackadaisical attitude told her she was going to have to be the motivator but he surprised her by asking the next question, though his tone was unenthusiastic.

"How long have you attended Colliculus High or did you attend a different school?"

"Too long."

"Me too." He absently stood his pen on its point.

 _Screw the questions._ He was talking. She felt if she continued with the worksheet the progress, what ever progress there was, would die.

"A month is too long?" She asked it lighthearted, jokingly.

He nodded mutely as silence fell between them. She didn't know how to get the conversation going again.

"You know about the other day in the lunchroom. I hope I didn't piss you off or anything. I'm sure me getting in the middle of that shit-storm was awkward."

He didn't respond right away. "Probably better you did. I might have made him one with the floor." He looked at her. "That doesn't make us buddies."

His sudden switch in attitude caught her off guard. "Okay…"

She didn't know what else to say and so remained quiet even after the teacher started class. Shaine didn't look at her again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Study Hall: Library_

"Your boyfriend is staring at you."

Lindi's stomach flipped, making her instantly nauseous. "My what?"

Maddie pointed with her pen, her eyes still glued to her book.

Afraid of whom she was going to see, Lindi slowly rotated in her seat and then breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Ronnie Iliac. She returned to her homework. "That's disgusting."

Maddie laughed. "Why? He's tall, hot and rich as hell I've heard."

Lindi abandoned the paragraph she had rewritten twice. She still hated how her thesis was coming out. "And he can't pass a window without looking at his reflection."

Her friend made a face. "So he's just very self-aware…what?"

"I can't believe you came up with that lame ass excuse."

"Lighten up girl. I was kidding. He's a total-" Maddie's words died, her eyes stuck on something or _someone_ behind her.

"You know." Ronnie drawled. "My father is looking to set up a meeting with you. He's talking about pressing charges of assault."

Lindi rested her chin on her hand, mentally counting three of them including Ronnie. "That so? Wow. I'm that important to pursue charge against, imagine that."

The he-cell studied her for a moment, trying to figure out if she was making fun of him. He eventually realized she was. "I wouldn't be so high and mighty Estrogen. My father is very well connected at Cerebellum Hall, he knows people."

"Yeah? You better be careful who you threaten _Iliac_. I'm well connected with Cerebellum Hall too, happening to be on a first name basis with Tom Colonic _AND_ his staff. Can you say the same?"

From the his expression she could tell he couldn't. He recovered quickly enough.

"Funny you say that. Elections are up in the next couple of months. I honestly don't see Colonic staying in office with his new passive policies on germs. Heard he even green-lighted a virus to join the Immunity two years ago."

She knew he was trying to goad her into a confrontation again, whether verbal or physical. So she went for the humiliation tactic.

"How would you know? You were diapers."

His shared grins of triumph with his friends disappeared immediately. He leaned into her face making her automatically move away.

"I saw _him_ or should I say it. If Colonic let a virus who almost killed Frank into Immunity, who else will get to join?"

"People who dredge up the past to make their points are pathetic." She finally said. "It means you have a weak argument and piss poor debating skills."

His jaw cracked, a sign she had successfully annoyed him. Then he became strangely calm and fished slowly into his bag.

"Well I found something you might find interesting. Thought you'd want to read it. I'm sure you are smart enough to know you aren't related to him…"

"What's your point?" She was one step away from grabbing her shit and leaving to escape the idiot.

"My point is you walk around so sure of you and your family. You don't have family." He let a newspaper-clipping fall onto her open book.

"Move on!" Maddie snapped.

Ronnie put his hands up sarcastically in mock surrender. "Put that in your pipe Estrogen."

Lindi barely heard him as her attention was grabbed by the headline.

 **Serial Murders Rock Hart Canyon Community**

An obituary of a he-cell and she-cell was with the article. The last sentence spoke of a Dr. Val and Marium Helix being survived by a daughter, Lindi Helix.

"Lindi."

She vaguely heard someone calling her name. Then she remembered she was in the school library. She glanced up numb.

"What is this?" She croaked and looked down at the papers again, unable to take her eyes off one of the sentences. _Lindi Helix, the couple's daughter survived the brutal attacks._

"You didn't know?" Maddie instantly regretted her question.

"How do you know?" The words came out harsher than she had meant.

Her friend looked away, guilty. "My mom was dispatch that night."

Lindi stared at her for a long time until Maddie became visibly uncomfortable.

"I thought you knew. I mean this isn't something you just bring up. Your parents were murdered. It's cruel to talk about it." The she-cell glanced at the entrance doors. "Want me to go kick Ronnie in the testosterone sac?"

"No." In a fog Lindi stowed the newspaper in her bag. "It's in the past isn't it?" She stood up and stopped dead in her tracks. Shaine was sitting two tables over unbeknownst to her, not hiding the fact that he was watching her and Maddie. "How long has he been there?"

Confused Maddie glanced in the germ's direction. "Him? He came in a few minutes after we did, why?"

 _He saw everything._

She didn't know why it bothered her that he had. She didn't answer her friend, she grabbed her bag and left, not waiting for her to catch up.

When Maddie reached the library doors Lindi was already gone.

…

He didn't give the cells chances to catch him with his pants down, literally. He had never been in the gym locker room, instead used the bathroom. Call him paranoid but he never changed in the same bathroom twice in a week. The habit probably came from living half his life on the streets of the descending colon, a shithole at the time. One always had to have a backup plan incase the first went to hell; if you didn't the odds of survival were slim, although the rumor was the neighborhoods were getting better since the new mayor took over.

He heard the jocks before him saw them. As usual he started to go to his corner and wait for the teacher to arrive but stopped when he heard Lindi's name mentioned. _You've got to be kidding me._ Changing his direction before he changed his mind, he went to the group surrounded by their usual entourage of female groupies.

"You don't waste time do you?"

Ronnie looked at him bored. "Did you say something _microbe_?"

"Can I can add deaf to your list of shortcomings, below stupid and no manners?"

The jock straightened. "You got something to say to me?"

"Yeah. That was a shit move you did back in the library."

Ronnie shrugged. "What do you care? Doesn't impact you any. She needed to be taken down a peg."

"You don't do that to someone. Some day you'll figure out what a rotten POS you are." He turned to walk away and heard inhales and exhales of disbelief, annoyance and the emotion he was looking for-anger.

He whipped around unexpectedly and grabbed Ronnie's swinging arm and without much trouble had the jock pinned on the ground on his back. "I'm going to tell you once and only once. You stay the hell away from her, got that? She doesn't exist to you."

Ronnie tried to say something but all Shaine got was an unintelligible squeak as he didn't let up on the chokehold he had around the cell's neck.

"I'll take that as a yes." He roughly let go and reached his usual corner, ignoring the stares from the other students and the murderous glare from Ronnie, just as the teacher entered the gym.

….

 _Esoph-Landing Apartments_

 _5:15pm_

Grace didn't waste time getting a shower the moment she reached home. Even though she had showered at the hospital after being puked on there was something more relaxing about standing in your own shower. When she dried off and got dressed she expected to see Lindi, but she was nowhere to be found. Grace glanced at the time. 5:38. Trying to brush off her worry she found she couldn't quite manage it. _And Thrax isn't due home for almost an hour_. Memories resurfaced of when Lindi had been abducted as a toddler, the danger she had been in and the only reason Grace had her back was because of Thrax. _The length he went through and the price he's had to pay._ She sent a quick text to her and didn't wait to see if she'd answer as she got Luka's food together.

"You act like we never feed you."

Her response was a whine of anticipation.

….

 _Hart Canyon_

It had been easy to get a ride on one of the city buses. Lindi knew she should feel guilt at forging Grace's signature so she wouldn't get into trouble for skipping class. For the past two hours she had searched and eventually found 8 Hart Canyon, the house lit in a warm glow. She looked down at her phone again, the address correct.

"Can I help you?"

She startled.

A she-cell had left the house and come to meet her.

"Uh-no. Sorry I…." She glanced behind the woman at the house again. "I'm just doing a school paper on the murders that happened here."

"I see." The woman said slowly. An awkward silence ensued.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you." She turned away before anything else could be said and left the cul-de-sac.

…..

Beginning the long walk to the bus stop Lindi grumbled to herself over the distance. Passing the storefronts she hoped she could make it home before 6:30 the latest, if not she was going to have to deal with some prodding questions. _Not that I already will._ She glanced at her phone again, a text from Grace pulsing gently on the screen, wanting to know where she is. She simply sent back she was on her way.

Blinded in her dark thoughts she failed to see a small grocery market door open and stumbled backwards when it hit her. Collecting herself she saw someone bent over, complaining lowly to themselves at the clumsiness of idiots on the sidewalk. Throwing the last few items back into the crate the person turned and Lindi found herself staring at Shaine. Neither knew what to say. Finally he broke the silence.

"What are you doing here?"

"Went for a walk, is that a crime?"

He watched her with a weird expression. "No but its weird. You live near the brain." He turned and began to distribute the items onto an outside cart.

She didn't answer, partly because she didn't know how. She took a breath. "Is there a bus stop closer than the Intestines?"

He snorted. "No."

She was really beginning to regret her decision to come this far below the heart. Why did the bus drop her off two blocks away from her destination, but to get home she had to walk five times farther?

"The last pickup for the bus in the Intestines is at 5:30."

She looked at the time on her phone. 5:43. "Are they ever delayed?" She dreaded the answer.

"Nope."

She was fucked. There was no way she was going to get home before Thrax. Shaine finished with his crate and faced her. "I get off in five minutes. I can take you home if you want."

"How? Can you fly?"

He didn't look impressed. "No. I drive."

His reply surprised her. "You do?" He didn't seem old enough to drive.

He shrugged. "Not legally."

If she was caught in a car illegally driven by a another kid she knew the ramifications would be horrendous and not just for her, but she had to get home. _Before Thrax._ If he found out she was missing it wouldn't be good. She didn't want to deal with that especially if he and Grace found out where and why she was where she was. _They aren't my parents. Why would they really care?_

Shaine was still waiting for her answer.

"I guess I could."

…..

"You don't have anything illegal in here do you?"

Instead of being insulted, he rolled his eyes as he started the vehicle. "No. Last chance if you want to find other means getting home."

She stayed in her seat.

He didn't speak again until they crossed the Small/Large Intestines Line. "What were you doing down here anyway? A little far from home don't you think?"

"Went for a walk." She repeated.

"To Hart Canyon?"

Her stomach flipped painfully.

"It doesn't do you any good living in the past. It sucks I'd know. You need to concentrate on what you have. At least you got family."

"I don't need a lecture. I already got one today incase you forgot."

He didn't respond right away. "Ronnie is an asshole. You should know better than to listen to him about anything."

"How did you get this car?" She abruptly changed the subject. "Lie about your age?"

A strange expression she didn't understand right away crossed his face as he watched the road. Then she got it. Amusement. "Found it."

"Found it?" She looked around the interior. It was neat so he obviously took care of it.

"Yup. Down in the Left Femoris in a dump. Had a sign that said if the person who found it could start it, it was theirs." He glanced at her. "I started it."

"Lucky you I guess." She half turned to look at the backseat. "Do you live in this?"

A large comforter layered the seat while a second blanket was folded on top of it. His schoolbooks were stacked behind his seat along with some odds and ends entertainment items and a cooler was behind her seat.

He shrugged. "Which exit?"

"The brain." She answered without taking her eyes off the back of the car.

….

It was close to 6:10 when he finally dropped her off in front of her apartment building. "Here." She held out gas money.

"Keep it."

"What?" She hadn't expected that, the money frozen between them.

He took his eyes off the traffic going by them. "I said keep it."

"You-I-you drove out of your way. I can't just leave and not pay you."

"Yeah you can." He gestured with his head at her door. "You have to slam the door for it to shut."

She sat dumbfounded before grabbing her bag and jerkily getting out. "Thank you."

"Any time."

She watched the car disappear feeling weird, she always felt weird when someone did something for her and didn't expect or want repayment. Sighing to herself she entered the building.

…..

"I got one response from her and nothing sin- wait I think she's here. I have to go. "

Lindi shut the door quietly behind her and steeled herself for the explosive reaction she knew she deserved. She should have known better. Neither Grace nor Thrax had ever out-in-out yelled at her growing up. Come to think of it Lindi didn't remember ever misbehaving like some of the stories she had heard from other parents.

"Lindi. Where were you? I was worried."

"I went for a walk."

Grace blinked. "An almost four hour walk? Where?"

"Around. Everywhere really."

The she-cell studied her intently, seemingly about to lecture her but then she relented. "Just next time tell me so I don't come home expecting you here, okay?"

"K" She went to her room, knowing she wasn't acting normal but she didn't know how to hide the hurt. _Just pretend it never happened._ She paused in unpacking her bag, hearing a door and then Thrax. _Perfect timing._ She heard him pass her room and go to the bedroom he shared with Grace. She sat on her bed. She had never questioned why Grace was with Thrax. Lindi just always remembered him being there. And she knew she didn't look like Grace like a daughter should with her mother but she never thought to ask. _I'm adopted. Adopted and I stupidly never saw any of the signs._ Was it that she didn't see the signs or she hadn't wanted to see the signs. She didn't know.

…

It was late when she finished her homework and left her room. Peeking into the other bedroom she saw Grace had gone to bed but Thrax's side was empty. Turning away she followed the glow and shadows from the TV on the wall. Some drama was on TV, something she was surprised he'd watch. Grabbing a quick snack out of the cabinet she drifted to the couch only to see Thrax wasn't watching the show, he was asleep with his elbow on the armrest and his hand supporting his head.

For as long as she could remember she had been taught not to disturb him when he was asleep. It wasn't because of him flipping out if woken up; it was because he sometimes mixed reality with dreams. And that was when he was at his most dangerous. Her gaze travelled to his left hand, his fingers occasionally twitching; making the deep scars grow seemingly deeper with the motions. He didn't have much feeling in that hand. Lindi was told it was from an accident long ago. She had tried asking what had happened but Grace became emotional even though she tried to hide it. It puzzled Lindi. Thrax didn't seem overly upset about it. She'd see his frustrations every once in a while if he couldn't feel something and she had witnessed him burn himself on something like the human's dry ice, not feeling the cold. She took a breath and then carefully or probably stupidly, climbed onto the couch. Proud of herself that she managed to settle without waking him up she watched the TV without taking in the information being broadcasted.

At some point she awoke to movement. Groggily she focused on Thrax who had woken up.

"Hey."

"Hi." She sat up, feeling a tired headache coming on as Thrax leaned back.

"I didn't get a phone call today. Does that mean a kid didn't wind up with a contusion from you and your lunch tray?"

Despite how she felt she couldn't help but laugh. "No. I didn't hit anyone today."

She could see he hadn't taken his attention off her from the corner of her eye. _Please be too tired to ask me what my problem is….please._ Thrax and Grace had ESP sometimes Lindi was sure of it. They always knew when something was bothering her even as she got older and better at hiding her emotions. Thrax could pick up on it faster than Grace. Still he hadn't said anything yet.

"You okay? Grace said you're quieter than normal."

 _Grace. Mom…_

She shrugged. "I'm fine."

He waited, obviously unconvinced but didn't press her, though strangely enough she wished he had pushed the issue. He stood, several of his ligaments popping. "You should get to bed. You have school."

"Can I call out?"

He gave a half laugh until he saw she was serious. "No. You can't. Nice try kid." He held out a hand and pulled her up when she took it. "Just think one more day and it's Saturday."

"Yeah. I'm in the library on Saturday graciously giving my time away to others."

He snorted. "And that is why you are a nicer person than I am." He let go of her once they were in front of her doorway. "Night." He disappeared into the bedroom and cracked the door.

She listened to his soft movements before the room became silent; once she heard Luka's loud snores again she shut her own door behind her.

…

 _4:30am_

"What you waiting for?" The hiss came from behind him, making him envision pounding the source of the voice. He pushed his hood down and turned.

"I don't want to do this."

"You ain't got a choice boy. Move."

"No."

Shaine wasn't ready for the germ, a powerfully built one at that, to grab him by the neck. The rough exterior of the side of the convenient store dug into his back as he was held in place despite struggling.

"Quit moving." Nerves growled, giving him a shake to emphasize his point. "You will do this."

"No." Shaine managed to break his gang leader's hold on him. "I went to juvie for you. I have a parole officer because of you. I'm not screwing up again. The next time I will go to prison."

"Oh c'mon kid. I didn't teach you everything I know just for you to be tricked by the oldest Immunity trick in the book. You're sixteen. There's nuthin you can do that will land you in prison."

"I don't want to." He tried to get by Nerves but the germ wasn't having it. He was grabbed again and held.

"Listen you little shit. Your daddy was my best guy. Now I'm not going to tell you again-"

"If he was so great, where the hell is he?" Shaine snapped. "I don't know about you but he falls a little short in my book."

The smack knocked him off balance.

"Your mother may have brought you into this world, as your uncle and guardian I can take you out." Nerves shoved him to the entrance of the shadowed covered alley. "Now get moving."

…..

A constant vibration woke Thrax up. Sluggishly he felt for his phone while it slid around the table with each annoying **Bzzzt**. He found it and slid the receive call bar across the touchscreen.

"You better have a good reason for calling me Jones."

"A robbery in the Lower Left Lobe good enough for you?" Jones sounded way too chipper for how early it was. "Be down in five!"

Thrax hung up on him mid –sentence and didn't move.

"What does he want?"

"A robbery going on in the Lung." He replied his voice muffled with his head half buried in the pillow.

"Duty calls."

He growled lowly, earning a laugh.

…..

 _Lower Left Lung_

 _Bronchi Convenient Mart_

 _4:55am_

Freddie Veins, the Precinct 13 squad commander was already barking out orders when they arrived on scene.

"They still in there?" Jones asked.

Veins turned to survey the store. "Yeah. Building is surrounded. Two suspects."

"Alright then. What's the game plan?"

"We can gas them." Sgt. Amoriah Lingula suggested. "Get them out otherwise they aren't coming out without us going in there and we don't know what weapons they have."

Veins didn't take his eyes off the building, and then he nodded. "Tell Lumbar to knock a hole in the roof and be ready fire a canister in there."

"Okay." Amoriah moved away, radioing one of the officers on the roof. There was a moment of waiting before a cell-Lumbar waved and then did thumbs up. There was short blast and then Thrax watched, waiting with far more patience then his colleagues as the inside of the store was clouded in smoke.

At first there was nothing but then Thrax heard coughing, something he knew the officers couldn't. _Bingo._

…

 _Lower Left Lung_

 _Inside of Bronchi Convenient Mart_

Shaine felt extreme hatred for the germ in front of him while he watched his uncle raid the cash register. A couple hundred in the drawer wasn't worth this. He knew it, why didn't Nerves get it? That was when he heard the sirens.

"Hurry up Nerves!" He hissed, backing away from the storefront. By now there was an arsenal of cops outside and he was sure he had heard footsteps on the roof. He wanted to leave but the last time he had left Nerves in the middle of a heist to avoid the cops he got his ass kicked, leaving him crippled for a month. _It's worth it not getting another entry on my rap sheet._

That was when a hole was punched through the ceiling and something dropped onto the floor, rolling into the corner by the refrigerators.

"What was that?" Nerves had finally looked up from the safe he had been trying to crack.

Shaine knew what it was and purposely didn't answer, instead holding his breath. A rush of gas shot out of the side and quickly filled the air.

"The hell!" Nerves rushed by him to the backroom. Shaine kept close behind him. "The hell we get outta here!" Nerves noticed a side door that looked like it led into a basement and made a beeline for it.

"This is Immunity." An amplified voice shouted. "You are surrounded. Make it easy on yourselves and come out with your hands on your head."

 _Shit._ _Donnie is going to kill me._ "It's done Nerves. They caught us. Just give it up."

Nerves 'tsked.' "You're caught, not me." He dropped into the stairwell and slammed the basement door shut on him.

He stood shocked for a moment before he realized what had happened. "Nerves!" He tried to break the door but it was too solid.

"On your knees! Hands up!" Officers wearing masks had appeared, guns drawn.

He didn't turn around as he did what he was told. Someone flattened him roughly to the ground and cuffed him before hauling him up. One cell, a female, paused upon seeing his face. "Not again kid."

 _FPD_

 _Precinct 13_

 _6:30am_

"He's Donnie Nape's case." Amoriah crossed her arms as she watched the sullen teen through the one-way glass. "He's on his way."

"We aren't waiting that long." Charlie Vessel, chief of Precinct 13 scratched his head. "Veins get in there. And you." He pointed at Thrax. Veins exchanged glances with the virus before nodding and taking the faxed file on the kid from Amoriah.

The teenager didn't look up as the two entered the interrogation room. Veins let the folder fall onto the table.

"A bit of a shitty way to start the day don't you think Shaine?" Veins earned a scathing glare before the kid looked away. "Want to talk about it?" He took the seat across from him.

"No."

Veins looked at Thrax who stared back, his face neutral. "Why not?"

Shane finally looked at him fully, his gaze hard. "What's the point? You caught me in a place I shouldn't have been in. What's there to tell?"

Veins made a face and sat back. "You're right. You're still on probation. I want to know why a kid like you has been on the straight and narrow for almost your entire sentence just to screw it up now."

His question was met with silence.

A knock on the door stopped any further questioning as it opened and Donnie Nape appeared. Shaine ignored his parole officer as the T-cell sat next to Veins.

"Where is he Shaine?"

Veins looked between the two. "You know who the other suspect is?"

"I can name off a few." Nape sat back in his seat. "But I'll just go with the one who is most likely. Nerves?"

Shaine gave a half shrug.

"Why are you protecting him? You know if you don't say anything right now you're going to take the fall for both of you."

The teen finally looked up. "I've been to juvie. Prison can't be much worse."

Nape rolled his eyes, the statement clearly not making his mood better. "Is prison really where you want to be the rest of your life?"

"What do you care!" Shaine finally exploded. "You both are cells, I'm a microbe. It's where we end up. Get over it. I have."

Thrax glanced at the one-way glass, knowing Vessel, Jones and some others were still there, listening. The kid's outlook on life brought back memories of when he thought he deserved nothing but death. Like Nape and Veins, he didn't really know what to say. He wasn't sure he had anything to say. Then he had an idea.

"Okay then."

Veins looked at him. "Okay?"

"Book him. We can have him in solitary confinement by the end of the week."

Veins stared at him confused before he caught on. "Okay. Get up."

The kid didn't fight like Thrax thought he would. _Too broken._ He watched as Shaine stood and turned, allowing Veins to cuff him. His hand was on the door when he heard Veins say, "Shaine Flavum you are under arrest for attempted robbery. You have the right to remain silent-


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The following chapter has some more mature themes than the two other chapters and Can't Burn Fire with Fire. Just FYI. (Language and a mild suggested sexual theme)  
**

 **POV of O. Jones**

Thrax had left the room, not even turning our way something Am commented on.

"What's wrong with him?"

The chief responded before I was able to. "Who?" He was still watching the kid being formally arrested in the room.

"Thrax."

Vessel didn't answer as Veins left with Shaine in tow. While Nape kept Vessel occupied I went in search of my partner. It didn't take long as I spied him sitting at his desk, staring unblinkingly at his computer screen.

"Yo, what's up?" I sat across from him at my desk. I didn't understand the look he gave me as his gaze switched from his computer to me. Still he remained silent. Then he took a slow breath in.

"His last name is Flavum?"

"Yeah." I itched my head with the end of my pen as I leaned back in my chair. When he didn't continue I prodded him. "Is that a problem?"

Again he shot me that look. Then he slid something towards me; I automatically reached for it and stared down at it for a couple of seconds.

"This is Tony Flavum's wanted picture…."

"No shit."

Maybe it was because I had been up since the ass-crack of four am and I was tired. I still wasn't connecting the two and from his now clearly irritated expression he knew.

"C'mon Jones. Do I have to spell it out?"

"Quite poss-" Then I started to get it.

"I killed Flavum, two years ago."

"His dad?"

"Whatever." He flicked his left hand in dismiss. "What the hell are the damn odds of that?"

"Well." I held the paper out to him and when he didn't take it, let it fall onto his desk. "I doubt he knows."

"Doesn't matter. The glaringly obvious fact to me is that kid's dad tried his damnedest to kill Lindi, and successfully murdered her parents. Kids don't fall far from their parents."

I was at a loss on what to say. What could I say? "He's still a kid."

"Yeah, a juvenile delinquent it appears."

"Were you much better at his age?" It was out before I knew it and immediately regretted it. _He has every right to make me a blue puddle on my seat right now. How effective is that hand I wonder?_ Much to my surprise he didn't get pissed off.

"Not much." He admitted. "But I was changing my life around at that time. I was living with someone who was helping me. Right before everything went to hell anyway."

"You were?" This was news to me. "Who? You've never said anything about this before."

"Doesn't matter." I could tell my questions were the reason for him clamming up. I dropped the subject. He stood suddenly. "I'll be back."

Before I could ask where he was going, he disappeared into the disarray of officers and germs and down a hallway.

…..

 **POV of Thrax**

I heard the conversation before I saw the people carrying it. One obese germ, holding his pants up with one hand- _classy_ \- while his other curled around the bars of his cell, was confronting a second while the other inmates waiting for transport listened in. They stopped listening once they saw me coming. I let the germ continue for a moment, talking about what he'd like to do to the kid sitting in the next cell as he tried in vain to ignore the disgusting descriptions. Then I picked up an electro-baton off a shelf, flicked it on not caring about high the setting was, and slapped the bars with it. The effect was immediate. The germ stopped talking, having been zapped and flung backwards into his cell. Another inmate burst out laughing, holding onto the bars as he continued to gasp for air.

" 'E got oo!"

I tossed the baton back onto the shelf, disregarding the germ I had shocked as he slowly sat up rubbing his head. "Shut it or you're next."

The inmate quieted but was still shaking in silent laughter. I didn't wait to see what the kid's reaction was. Satisfied the idiot next to him would most likely leave him alone, I left.

"Where'd you go?" Jones appeared practically out of the woodwork before I even left the hall leading to the cells.

"You gonna ask me which direction I wiped my ass too?"

He narrowed his eyes but otherwise stopped in whatever he had been about to say next.

…..

Around two pm, Jones and Thrax were told to gather their 'respective shit and leave.'

"I don't need any one of you becoming useless on me." Vessel was scribbling something down on a sheet, one of many in a large stack Thrax noted.

"Oh c'mon Chief, I'm not tired." Jones's reassurance was ruined by a yawn.

"M-Hm." Vessel only spared the white blood cell a glance before returning to his pile. "Get going, both of you before I suspend you."

"You can't do that."

"Watch me."

Jones groaned and started to stand but Donnie Nape appeared by Thrax's shoulder. The virus moved to let the T-cell by into the office.

"Hey Ves. This is for you." He handed over an envelope and waited for the chief to read it.

Vessel looked up. "You're sure about this?"

Nape nodded. "This isn't the first time. Piper and I have taken him in several times."

"Why hasn't he stayed?"

The T-cell shrugged half-hearted. "I'm assuming Nerves gets to him somehow. That scumbag always does."

Vessel sighed and reached over to his phone, jabbing buttons. "Veins. I need you."

…..

About the time Vessel was really threatening to suspend the two of them, Veins appeared with Shaine Flavum, having magically made paper work disappear or at least downgrade the kid's involvement in the early morning robbery. Still as sullen as he had been in the interrogation room, he grudgingly followed the parole officer out of the precinct.

"Come on. Before Charlie blows a gasket." Jones slapped his monitor a few times before it finally shut off.

"Couldn't be the reason why that thing has crashed a few times…"

The white blood cell glowered over his computer at him. "Shut up." He focused on something behind him. "We're going, we're going."

….

 _2:30pm_

"Who are you looking for? Maddie asked for the third time. "You're looking for someone, don't give me that bullshit answer of you aren't."

Lindi bought herself time by studying the crowds of kids around her. She spotted two familiar faces. "Hey."

The two microbial students looked up, their expressions telling her she didn't have to introduce herself.

"Where's Shaine?"

"Why would you want to know?" The one she remembered as Max, asked, his tone accusing.

She could feel Maddie behind her but forced herself to ignore it. "We're in science together. We shar-sit at the same table." With the awkward silence she added as a light joke. "If he isn't there I fly solo."

The two stared at her, the one she didn't know shooting Max uneasy glances. Finally Max shifted. "Got arrested."

"Arrested?" She hadn't expected that.

"Do I stutter?"

She overlooked the rude reply. "Why?" Briefly she thought of Thrax being woken early that morning to answer a call from the lungs. Something about a convenient store robbery.

"Look." Max straightened abruptly from his lean against the wall. "It's fine and all that you smacked Ronnie douchebag in the face with a lunch tray…you did your good deed Cell. Now you need to move on. Shaine isn't your concern and you certainly aren't his. Okay?"

She felt heat spread across her cheeks at the germ's words. She took a breath.

"It doesn't have to be this way. We all live in Frank don't we? No one is above anyone else." She turned not waiting for his response.

"Asshole." Maddie hissed.

Lindi didn't chime in. She instead thought of her table partner most likely sitting in a jail cell at the moment. How long would he be gone? To be honest she didn't know why she had searched the halls all day between classes, scanned the cafeteria crowds and just confronted two of his friends. She found herself hoping Thrax would be home early.

….

One of the first things she saw was Luka nosing under Thrax's coat as she entered the apartment. Looking around she knew Grace wasn't home yet. The apartment was quiet as she listened, attempting to figure out where he was. As she drifted towards her room she heard the shower in their bedroom going. Trying to get Luka to come with her was like pulling teeth as the dog whined and disappeared completely under the black garment.

"Fine." She gave up and went to her room, pulling her books out of her bag. At some point the shower turned off; but as the minutes stretched to a half hour and then an hour, there still had been no sign of Thrax. Lindi forced herself to wait a few more minutes but the math was really getting to her. As quietly as she could she entered the hall and as much as she dared, leaned to see around the half closed door. The room was dark but she could make out easily Thrax sleeping. It didn't surprise her she could see so well. Her primary care had always said her eyesight was exceptionally advanced compared to all other cells. _Must be good genes…_ Her real parents' faces came up in her mind before she pushed the memory away. Resigning herself to waiting, she returned to her homework.

…

About the time Grace came home Lindi most of dinner ready. "Aren't you nice." Her attention deviated for a moment at seeing Thrax's coat shift. She rolled her eyes. "Luka get out of that." She pulled the coat away from the dog, much to the dog's disappointment.

"Did you guys pick her out together?" Lindi leaned on her elbows on the counter.

"No, why?"

Lindi shrugged. "She's just so attached to him."

Grace snorted. "Some days I think she prefers him over me. I had her for about three months before I met Thrax. She liked him immediately; she hated my original boyfriend-" She abruptly cut off, her mannerisms like she hadn't meant to acknowledge the fact she had had a relationship before Thrax. Lindi stayed quiet for a moment.

"Was he the cop?"

Grace froze. "What?"

Lindi's stomach flipped, hoping she wasn't about to get in trouble. Why did she feel constantly in the recent weeks like she was about to be in trouble? "There was a picture in that notebook you gave me. I was flipping a page and it fell out."

Grace opened her mouth to say something but footsteps stopped her. She quickly looked down into her bag digging for something; though Lindi had a sneaking suspicion it was to look busy. Luka saved them both from Thrax noticing-hopefully- that they had been talking about anything. Lindi watched Luka fawn over Thrax before turning back to the food, wondering at Grace's reaction. Pushing the plates down to make more room she paused upon hearing the voices again. Some were indistinct, others she could hear clearly: fighting, talking, crying…and sex. It had been happening more and more frequently and she had kept it to herself. She knew humans could suffer from mental disorders and had spent so long worrying she was- _could cells even?_ But she knew if she truly was turning crazy she wouldn't know it, everyone around her would. So the only thing she could figure was that her hearing was heightening. It was friggin' annoying as hell because most times she couldn't concentrate until it went away, which most times it did. Then all at once all she could hear was the conversation between the two behind her.

"Vessel sent you both home? Is he sick?"

"Jones asked him that on our way out of the office."

"What did he say?"

Thrax pulled Luka's food bowl down from on top the refrigerator. "Got a newspaper thrown at him."

"Serves him right. He still hasn't returned my book."

"I'll go shake him down for it." Lindi watched the two share smiles. It made her want to know even more how Grace had fallen across him. But she would probably never know.

She chewed her bottom lip and then turned, asking the burning question before she lost her nerve.

"Did you arrest anyone this morning?"

She saw his hands freeze for an ever so slight second before he resumed dumping a cup of kibble into Luka's bowl.

"One."

She had been hoping he would give more than a one worded answer, though she knew he was bound by confidentiality.

"Were they an adult?"

That question he didn't respond to right away. There was an emotion permeating in the room. Edginess followed by the insanely high urge to drop the conversation. And it wasn't her feeling that way. _How do I even know that?_

He finally faced her after putting the dog food away. "Why do you ask?"

She fidgeted a little; she always did when he put his full, undivided attention on her. "One of my classmates was out today. His friend said he was arrested."

His reaction was strange, almost no emotion what so ever, which told Lindi he was either swallowing an extreme rage and or he was about to shut the conversation down. Grace must have had the same thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

He finally moved. His golden eyes flickered to her. "Shaine I would imagine."

 _It is true…how else would he know his name?_ She nodded.

"Yeah he was arrested." He paused. "How much contact do you have with him?"

"Just science class. Why?"

"No reason." He turned away to feed Luka, stepping over the copious amount of drool. "Be back in second," he said more to Grace than her. He disappeared down the hall.

"What was that?" She made sure to keep her voice down a little.

"I don't know." Grace glanced at the plates. "Just make sure the food doesn't grow a third colony." She followed the virus.

…

 **POV of Grace**

The door was cracked and for once I hesitated to push it open. Thrax was at the window, though the shades were drawn. I could barely make him out. Carefully I picked my way over to him, hoping to god I wouldn't trip like I did the last time. Even with minimal light his eyes glowed.

"What's wrong?"

"Trying to figure out how to get the school to switch her out of that class."

I hadn't expected that answer. "Why? She's going to be around all sorts of people Thrax. If the kid is an offender there isn't anything we can do about it. She knows better. It isn't like she's going to be joining him on his illegal trips around the body."

"I don't care that the kid is a felon."

"You don't?" I was confused by now. "Then what is the issue?"

Silence.

He let out a hissing breath. "Shaine Flavum." He finally faced me. "His-father is the one who sliced and diced Lindi's parents."

My stomach flipped at hearing that. I didn't know what to say. My immediate action was to make the hell sure Lindi wasn't within earshot. She was sitting on the couch with Luka. I shut the door as quietly as I could.

"Thrax." I couldn't say the words, but I had to. "Maybe it's time we tell her. She already knows you aren't related to her, that's no secret. But she's fifteen, she has a right to know."

He looked over my head at the door I assumed and half shook his head though I didn't know if that was a 'no' to my words.

"If she asked me where he was, she's in connection with him. Why else would she care where the hell he is? So that said, I have no idea what he knows of the past., or if he was told that I carved out the asshole's throat and watched, not giving a damn as the son of a bitch burned out."

"You think he'd do that?" I asked. "Get cozy with her on purpose to avenge what ever he thinks needs to be avenged? That would take a great deal of time and frankly too much work."

"It's because you're a cell."

"Excuse me?" It had been a long time since he brought up the cell vs. virus card. Years in fact.

"It isn't a slam against you. He's a microbe, they have nothing better to do with their lives."

My flare of annoyance faded. "Do you want me to call the school tomorrow?"

"No." He took a breath in and out. "I'll give it a day or so. See what happens I guess."

"Okay." I reached out and entwined my fingers with his, feeling the stiffness as he tightened his around mine. "Come on." I led him out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Fighting the sea of kids in the halls was a minor annoyance for once in her life. She was too deep in thought to care. Thrax had been distant the night before, even Grace quieter than usual. There were so many times she wanted to break the silence but didn't know how. It wasn't until she finally had something come to mind based off the show that was on, Thrax stood and went to bed. He always walked quiet but she didn't hear him move passed the hall leading to the bedrooms. She glanced in his direction to see him standing, watching her. At seeing her notice him, he disappeared.

"What did I do?" She asked.

Something like shame stared back at her. "It isn't you." Grace murmured. "You did nothing wrong."

She wanted to argue but didn't.

She trudged into science class, her gaze lowered. It wasn't until she reached her table she saw it was already occupied.

"You're here."

"Unfortunately." He looked up from his book cover as she sank into her seat. Silence fell between them. "Heard you were looking for me."

Heat spread across her cheeks. "It's embarrassing to sit alone when everyone else has partners. I was paired with Lucy and Dorian, do you know how terrible that was for me?"

He grew amused, she could tell. His eyes drifted past her to the two, swooning over each other. "Must have been terrible." He agreed.

"It was." She scribbled the date on her sheet for notes. "Never thought I had a gag reflex."

"Mr. Flavum." The teacher had appeared without her noticing. "Unexcused absences will not be tolerated in my classroom, understood?"

Annoyance flared in his face. "I was a tied up with some-"

"I'm well aware of _where_ you were yesterday and frankly I don't care about it or you. Miss. Estrogen I suggest you find yourself a new seat."

She didn't move, stunned the teacher was being so blatantly rude. "There aren't any other seats." She heard herself say.

The teacher pursed his lips, making them seem a lot bigger. "Sure there are. You have 12 of them to choose from." He waved his hand dramatically towards the lab stations.

"I'm not moving."

There was a collective intake of breaths from around the room.

"You aren't alienating both of us. Him from me as a lab partner and me, away from the entire class."

The he-cell leaned in. "If you do not pick up your bag and books right now and move, I'll mark you down as not here, since you will not be in your assigned seat."

"Do it."

Her response surprised him, she could see it in his face. He had expected his last comment to be enough to scare her into obeying.

"Prepare to be taking this class again next semester then."

"Just move."

Lindi ignored Shaine as she watched the teacher move away.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah. I can't see the board from over there. So tough."

Nothing more was said between them.

….

 _Cerebellum Hall_

Leah fidgeted as the clock ticked closer and closer to one pm, cells from all branches in the government were in the conference room. All except one. "Come on Tom." He was never late. If anything he was the first to show up to a meeting and the first to begin tapping his foot in anticipation. Mandy caught her eye, the girl's face beginning to show signs of the new-employee stress Leah was so used to seeing.

"I'll be back." She left the room and went to the mayor's office. The room was shadowed by low lights something that struck her a little odd. "Tom?"

No answer.

She went to the rear exit door, thinking maybe he was in the bathroom. The light shone under the door. _Bingo._ She knockmed. "Tom. Are you almost ready?"

Still no answer. She took a step back, weighing how inappropriate it would be for her to open the door on him. He could be doing anything. _But there is no noise…_ She'd take her chances.

She didn't understand the scene at first but she quickly recovered. He was unconscious and looking like he had hit his head on the way down as plasma leaked onto the floor.

"Oh my god." She grabbed as many particle towels as she could get and pressed them against the wound. "Tom…Tom? Wake up." She shook him carefully, trying not to jostle him too much.

His eyes slowly opened and took a moment to focus. He tried to sit up; it didn't take much strength to keep him down. _He's weak._

"What happened?" Even his voice was strained.

"I-you fell…you don't remember?"

"No." He stopped trying to move. "I feel like-" He abruptly trailed off as he swam in and out of consciousness.

Not wasting time texting, Leah hit the voice-over on her phone and spoke so the phone would type for her.

Mandy soon appeared. She squeaked, frozen at the sight of her employer. "What-What-"

"Listen to me." Leah cut her off. "Go downstairs and get Marjorie. Move." The girl quickly left.

….

"I'm just tired that's all. There's no need for all this, really."

The not-so-amused old cell sniffed. "Tom. With all due respect, shut up."

Laid back as he was personality-wise, Leah was glad he didn't take offense to the building's nurse's words. Marjorie couldn't be fired anyway; she was too good at what she did.

"How much are you eating?"

"I'm eating." His answer sounded a little forced.

"That's a not." The she-cell marked down a note. "Sleeping?"

He made an indignant noise. "Margi, everyone sleeps."

"So the bags under your eyes means you're falling asleep without issue and staying asleep?

He wasn't able to come up with a response fast enough.

"Really. This is getting a tad ridic-"

Marjorie's frown deepened as she zeroed in on something she thought was clearly wrong.

"What is it?"

"Stop moving!" She hissed when Colonic glanced at Leah upon her asking. "Look straight at me."

"Margi?" Leah drew closer.

"His pupils are dilated." She pointed. "Do you get headaches?"

"My life is a headache."

She glared daggers at him telling him he was pressing one too many of her buttons.

"Sometimes. Everyone gets them."

The NP studied him. "You live alone do you not?"

"Yes."

In a flurry of snappy movement Marjorie began putting her instruments away. "Tell Gracie to give me a call."

….

 _Espho-Landing Apartments_

 _8:06pm_

"I'm really sorry to do this to you." Grace said for what seemed like the millionth time as she and Lindi made her bed.

Lindi shrugged. "I don't mind. Not like we're handing my bed over to Aunt Matilda."

"Be nice!" Grace scolded while laughing. "It's true though." She admitted after a second.

"Do you remember what she asked when she came to visit that first time, about Thrax?"

"I'm surprised you even remember and don't remind me."

Lindi had to hold onto her headboard as she stifled her laughter. It was contagious, as Grace unsuccessfully tried to hold in her own amusement.

"You know they're recruiting." A different voice piped up from the doorway, making mortification sprint across Grace's face.

Lindi immediately clamped her mouth shut and tried to swallow the giggles.

Thrax was leaning against the frame. "The male-escort service."

Grace shut her eyes. "She would be your first customer."

"And then all of her friends from the knitting, book and cooking club would follow." Lindi added.

"Okay-stop. I'm getting terrible images."

A knock on the front door interrupted them.

Tom looked sick. Margi had said she was concerned about some sort of tumor. Grace thought differently. The way he stuck to darker areas of the room, avoiding the light. His face haggard: from no sleep, nausea and _pain._ She'd be more willing to bet he wasn't being truthful about the headache question that he had blown off. He tried to protest, for less than a minute, when Grace told him to go to bed. He hadn't put up too much of a fight. She checked on him a half-hour after he disappeared into Lindi's room. The room was pitch black as he had pulled the blinds. _Brain cells don't get headaches…they are the brain. There is only one reason why someone like Tom would be sick like this._

"He's asleep." Thrax's murmur in her ear didn't startle her. She hadn't heard him come, but she felt his presence before he spoke.

She nodded her agreement and followed him to their bedroom where Lindi was already asleep in the corner on a cot from Leah's apartment.

"I think Leah should put the manual mode on tomorrow. She's acting mayor if Tom is out of the picture."

He paused, watching her. "Make Frank go to a doctor." He wasn't questioning.

"Yeah." Grace leaned to make sure Lindi was still asleep. _She looks like she is_. "Tom is a brain cell. Brain cells don't get headaches…unless a metamorphosing stage is occurring."

His glowing eyes flickered towards Lindi. "How long is he staying here?"

She shrugged. "As long as Margi says to. Why?"

He ran his hand through his dreads, unconsciously and usually out of agitation, Grace noted.

"If he's turning cancerous, there's a small window of time that you have to act." He paused. "I won't hesitate to kill him."

His words stunned her. She hadn't expected the thought of cancer or Tom being a carrier or worse, a contagious spreader. A chill ran up her spine. She couldn't acknowledge it so she forced herself to nod.

Silence fell between them, just before her hand reached the lamp's on/off switch she asked. "How would you do it?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Burning. Leave nothing left."

…

 _One week later_

Lindi tiptoed into her room to grab her bag as Colonic slept. Grace was downplaying his condition that much she knew, he wasn't getting worse but he wasn't improving either. He spent most days sleeping, only awake for short stints. _There's nothing I can do about it._ She turned and left, fighting with Luka to keep her out of the room.

…..

Plasma-dodge was fun. Lindi wasn't apart of any one clique. She didn't have any use for the bullshit, but when the gym teachers decided on plasma-dodge usually when they didn't feel like putting much work into an actual agenda for the day, both sides would suddenly seek after Lindi. The girls in the class would use the class period to wear tight sportswear, checking their nails and shrieking when a ball would come flying at them. The guys would laugh it off and shower them with attention but Lindi would get more, something she knew irked the girls. She was fast, even the teachers agreed and commented occasionally. When it seemed she was about to be nailed by a ball, she wasn't and her aim was dead accurate every time.

There was a groan from Troy as Aaron; the other chosen team captain got to choose first. Naturally Lindi was first. She waited quietly behind Aaron as the picking of students per team continued. Her attention wandering, she noticed three figures leaning against the outside of the gym's doors, watching the class. She recognized the hoodie that partly shadowed Shaine's face.

"Everyone divide. Troy you're over there." Ms. Gland blew her whistle, making Lindi wince. Shrill noises always hurt, worse than the other kids she was sure since none of them ever reacted to the noise, even the ones standing right next to the teachers. "On my mark…GO."

Lindi didn't make a mad dash to the balls lining the middle line. She preferred to wait for the guys on the other team to start trying to take her out. Right on cue, Linus threw a ball at her as hard as he could. She caught it easily, earning a groan. She deflected another ball that sailed at her face with the one in her hands; without much effort she nailed Kid in the stomach. Another ball whizzed by her head caught by Aaron who gave it to her as he caught another ball. Troy was near the back of his group, pumping ball after ball across the middle line and hitting some of his targets. He had three guys spread in front of him, forming a protective wall.

"We can't get him!" Taye growled to Aaron as he threw another ball; it sailed into a cluster of girls who all squealed. "The wuss, he's hiding behind those idiots."

Lindi sized up the field, mentally adding the figures in her head. Then she let the ball sail and watched as it climbed high towards the ceiling and then started its slow arc down. Just when she thought she misjudged and it was going to be a penalty headshot, it hit his throwing arm, making him drop the ball he had been about to chuck.

Aaron and Taye stood, blinking stupidly. Even Ms. Gland and Mr. Himlic were dumbfounded at the impossible shot. Then Aaron recovered. "Fucking awesome man! High-five."

She laughed as Troy swore loudly on the other side of the gym and slapped him a high five right before she caught another ball.

…..

"How do you do it?" Maddie asked, her mouth full. "Troy and his goons were bitching all morning about the 'person who nailed him.' He's so mad."

Lindi shrugged. "I'm a natural."

"Apparently."

Maddie gagged on her slime shake as Shaine sat down next to her. Max and the other friend Lindi still didn't know the name of, hung back slightly; sitting at the neighboring empty table but facing them.

Maddie opened her mouth, to say what Lindi didn't know but then she seemed to think better of it and resumed drinking her shake.

"Did you watch the whole time?"

Shaine shrugged. "Mostly until nosy Greggs started towards us, you'd think he would have had higher ambitions than being a crab-ass hall monitor." He fell quiet.

Just as she was about to ask why he was there, he spoke again.

"You know you don't move like a cell right? No cell is as accurate as you were 100% of the time, nailing those guys."

It was her turn to shrug. "I'm a natural." She repeated.

"Maybe."

"Is there something we can help you with?" Maddie interrupted.

"No."

"I didn't think so." Her tone suggested he move on.

"But I'd like to sit here and talk to Lindi, if you don't mind." Shaine held her gaze. Maddie narrowed her eyes and shot Max and the unnamed friend a look.

Lindi felt her face burning at the mention of her name. She wanted to put the mild snips at each other to rest but she kept her mouth shut. Shaine wasn't rude to Maddie, yet.

"What are you doing after school?"

Lindi could see Maddie freeze out of the corner of her eye.

"Nothing. Why?"

"How convenient. I'm not doing anything either." He stood up with a slight smile and left the cafeteria.

"Are you seriously going to go with them after school?" Maddie lost no time asking.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? He just invited you."

"He just asked what I'm doing after-"

"Lindi, honey. You can't be that dense with guys. He wouldn't have said he wasn't doing anything if he wasn't alluding to you and him spending time together."

Thrax's behavior came back to mind as she sat, listening to Maddie. The irritated emotions the virus had at the mention of Shaine and the asking specifically how much contact she had with him.

She glanced towards the doors he and his two friends had left through. "I don't know." She said again.

…..

 _Final bell_

 _2:30pm_

She had decided on going home until she saw him and the other two leaning against his car in the student parking lot. She paused, torn.

Thrax didn't patrol Frank, which was a plus for her but plenty of his coworkers did. She had no doubt if another officer of the 13th Precinct saw her with Shaine Thrax would be first to know. _Especially since he was arrested and brought there._ _But Thrax never said to not be around him._ "Thrax is going to kill me."

"We better not do anything illegal." She said once she was within earshot.

He grinned for the first time and didn't appear insulted. "Not with you in the car. To be nice we'll stick around your area."

…..

Lindi had only been to the C-vertebras a few times. It was a weird spot, with pearly white bone curving down until she couldn't see anymore. The spinal cord crackled with electro-energy.

"We aren't gonna get fried here are we?" The friend asked apprehensively.

"That's Ash. Don't think you two were formally introduced." Shaine glanced over his shoulder. "Why don't you come over and find out?"

Ash didn't move.

"It's in a protective casing you moron." Max thumped Ash in the back on his way by and sat on the fence bordering the drop-off.

Hesitant. Ash inched closer but didn't move past the hood of the car. "Freakin' weird man."

"We make a game out of it. Four times a week we drive to the weirdest spot of the body." Shaine sat on his hood.

"What was the last trip?" She asked.

"The Gynecomastia." Max answered, his face finally lighting up. Even Ash was joining in the smiles.

"The what?"

"Boobs…man-boobs."

"Why am I not surprised? Frank doesn't have man-boobs."

"You sure about that?"

She wasn't.

"We only went there because we liked the name." Ash added. "Has a nice ring to it."

It was funny and hardly surprising to her for some reason that they would go to the weirdest places in the body. _Guess they aren't the thugs everyone makes them out to be._ Loud crackles snapped by Max, making him jump and fall off his perch backwards.

"Nice."

"Shut up." He grumbled.

….

It was like Shaine knew what time to get her home. It was 6:15 when he dropped her off in front of her apartment.

"Thanks for the ride. I had fun."

"Welcome. We'll do it again if you want."

She fidgeted a little. Not entirely sure about the situation but nonetheless liked the fact that he was willing to spend more time around her. "I'd like that."

"Alright then. Night."

"Bye."

She watched until his car disappeared into traffic.


	5. Chapter 5

An annoying ' _Bzzzt_ ' next to her head woke her up. Shifting Lindi looked up from her head being buried in her pillow to see her phone sliding in a circular motion with each vibrating alert. She groaned quietly to herself and then reached for it. Grace and Thrax's bed was empty which didn't surprise her. Sometimes on Saturdays Grace was called in to work and Thrax usually did a half-day. She looked down at the incoming text, expecting it to be either of them. Instead she didn't recognize the number.

 **Rise and shine.**

 _-The hell_. Rapidly becoming awake she hit the touch screen buttons quickly.

 **Who is this?**

The answer was delayed, though she didn't think it was from crappy service somewhere in Frank. The other person was messing with her.

 **You either tell me who the hell you are or you can lose my number before I tell my dad and his cop buddies** _ **YOUR**_ **number.**

The text that came back had that feeling that the other person was highly amused at her threat.

 **Relax sparky. It's Shaine.**

 _Shaine? How did he get my number?_ As is he knew what she was wondering he was already sending the answer.

 **It pays to have friends who can hack into anything.**

 **_You asshole**

 **I know. You free? We can meet downtown if you want.**

She let her fingers hover above the phone screen. She had homework to do, though it wasn't a lot; but she never was the one to do it all Sunday night at 8pm.

 **I have homework.**

 **_So do I…what a coincidence.** There was a slight pause. **If it makes you feel better bring it with you.**

She didn't know what to do. _Make a friggin' decision!_ **Ok.**

….

She sent Grace a message telling her she was taking Luka out for the day and not to worry. However it was more than just a 'walk' for Luka. Lindi still wasn't completely sure about her new germ friend. Like why he was suddenly so interested in her. The way she figured, if he tried anything Luka would bite him.

Downtown was busy, it being Saturday most cells were out doing their own thing, enjoying the break from work. She waited near a café, Luka sitting between her legs with her tongue hanging out, a sloppy grin on her face. _My luck Luka will be a terrible judge of character and like him no matter what and not protect me. Then I'll be killed and she'll be dog-napped._ She got annoyed with herself. _I'm being an idiot…._

"Hey."

Startled, Lindi looked down at Luka's reaction to Shaine suddenly standing next to her. The dog had stopped "grinning" and was watching Shaine, her head slightly cocked and ears pricked. Then the grin a back and Luka started pulling on the leash.

"Do you mind?" Lindi could barely hold her in check.

Shaine smirked. "Nice dog." He hunched down to Luka's level and waited for her to come to him, he didn't have to wait long.

"She likes you." Lindi tried to hide the surprise in her tone but couldn't quite mask it.

He looked up from petting Luka who had slid dramatically onto her back from her previous sitting position and was now enjoying a belly rub. "Dogs like me."

"I can see that. She loves Thrax. If she was like us I think she'd be hot competition for my mother."

Something quickly passed in his face at the mention of Thrax but then it was gone as quick as it came. Lindi hadn't missed it though. "Did I say something wrong?"

He straightened, earning a dejected whine. "No." Then he asked, "What is it like? Living with him?"

"Thrax?" She thought about her words carefully. Thrax was extremely private, an observer to the extreme. The few times Lindi had been at functions with him and Grace, he rarely spoke but he was always tense, his eyes never stopped moving. She didn't want to say anything that might bite her in the ass later. She shrugged. "It's all good. He and mom get along great. Luka worships him."

"And you?"

She was quiet for a minute. "He raised me. We may not be related but the relationship is there."

The answer seemed to satisfy his curiosity and he motioned to the café. "Did you eat?"

Lindi blushed. "No," She admitted.

….

She didn't know why it surprised her that he did his homework. The folder he had brought had a quarter progress report that she saw quickly had A's and B's. _Like me._

It was close to an hour and a half later when she got the courage to ask what he was arrested for. He stirred his drink absentminded.

"I was in a convenient store with someone I know who wanted to rob it."

"But you didn't want to?"

He shook his head mutely. "I'm not like that. Not anymore." He shifted in his seat. "I've stolen a few cars, robbed some places and been in a few major fights that resulted in juvenile assault charges, but this isn't the kind of life I wanted. But it's the kind of life that's expected of me because of what I am."

Lindi sat quietly and absorbed the information. It wasn't fair but life wasn't fair, something she was finding out quickly.

"My hearing has been heightening." He looked up from his half written essay. "I can see really well, too well for a cell. And-I can feel emotions others project. The first couple of times I thought I was going crazy especially when I started being able to hear things going on three floors below my apartment."

Silence. Then he shrugged. "Maybe you're a more evolved cell." His smirk made her laugh. Then he sobered. "There isn't any in the middle. You're either a cell or you're a germ. Quantum mechanics doesn't allow a mix."

Lindi reached into her bag slowly. "At first I thought the one who killed my parents might have infected me which I know should have killed me since no cell survives that kind of metamorphose…" She pulled out a small stack of particle paper. "But I researched my parents and they both worked for the Institute down on the right elbow. There's a page in here about how they were reprimanded and threatened suspension."

"Why?"

She glanced at him. "They were marrow scientists. They were part of a team who observed the marrow processing in Frank. But instead a lot of the resources went to splicing which the two of them kept hidden from their supervisors."

His eyes twitched at the mention of splicing. "So they were what-? Trying to mix RNA?"

She nodded. "I think so. And I think they used me to avoid suspicion. Since I was so young I'm sure they thought that I'd have a better chance of surviving since babies absorb energy and everything else until they are about a year."

"Well-" He seemed at a loss for words. "You don't know that."

"Yeah I do." She answered quietly. She pulled out a paper and slid it towards him. He looked down. It was a Frank Child Services document dated March 12, 2001.

"The day my parents died."

Luka picked up on her mistress's changed demeanor and whined, putting her head in her lap. Lindi automatically began stroking the dog's head.

"They were going to take me the next day."

"Jesus." He sat back.

For a split moment it surprised her he used that word but then she was over it. _It doesn't matter._

"Do your parents know?"

She shook her head.

He glanced down at the paper again. "How did you even get this?"

She shrugged. "My aunt works at Cerebellum Hall." Her membrane reddened. "I pretended to do homework on one of their computers in the mayor's office."

He tsked, impressed. "Guess you aren't so lily-white after all." He dropped the teasing when he saw she wasn't joining in the amusement. "Well parents suck. My dad fell off the face of the earth some time before I remember and my mother is around somewhere, don't know where because I haven't seen her since I was twelve."

"Who took care of you?"

"Define care." His tone turned a little harsh, then he caught himself. "Sorry…my uncle. He's the one who got me arrested this time. Left me to take the fall."

She didn't know what else to say. "That sucks."

He nodded. "Yup. Payback is a bitch I guess since I left him to avoid the police last year in the middle of one of his illegal jaunts. Regretted it." He picked up his drink.

She wanted to ask what he meant but felt it wasn't the type of subject to brush upon. But then he answered her unasked question.

"When he got out on parole a week later he made sure I couldn't walk. Said that I wouldn't be able to run out on him."

"He beat you?"

He nodded again, silent.

"I'm sorry."

He glanced at her. "Why are you apologizing? It should be him though I'm not expecting to hear it."

Silence.

"Well I've had enough of Frank's 1960's development." He pulled his papers together shoved them into his folder.

"And I hate math." She shut her book.

"Fair enough."

…..

They earned a few looks, something that struck her as different since Thrax and Grace rarely got second glances in public. _It's probably because he saved Frank two years ago._ But she didn't care. She was sure he wasn't going to kill her so they returned to her apartment building so she could return Luka.

"I'll right back." She went inside.

Scraping her key into the lock she was surprised to see Tom up, watching the TV on mute. "Hey kiddo."

"Hi." She took the leash off of Luka who jumped on the couch to sit next to him. "Are you feeling better?" The shades weren't drawn.

"For the first time, yes. It's about time too. I'm lost without my mountain of paperwork."

"Well…do you need anything before I go? I have someone waiting for me-"

"Shaine Flavum."

She felt her Golgi apparatus flip.

"Don't look so horrified. He's a good kid. Leah and I have dealt with him several times."

"Do they know?"

He smiled. "No. It isn't my place to tell them." When she didn't move. "Go. Someone is waiting for you."

….

"I'm back." She jumped the last two stairs and landed next to him.

"Thought you got lost."

"I wasn't gone _that_ long." She followed him as he began to walk away. "So what are we going to do?"

"Loot, pillage, paint the town red."

"So make general chaos?"

"Mm."

"I like it."

He glanced at her. "I thought you would."

…

 _FPD Precinct 13_

 _11:58am_

"You know what?"

Thrax didn't bother looking up. It had only been about the fifth time Jones had said the same phrase, though this time it was louder.

"You're much better at writing up this shit. Do you think-?"

"Practice makes perfect Jones."

The cell grumbled to himself and resumed writing up his report.

"Yo! Look at this!" Boone rapidly typed into a laptop and then turned on the projector attached to it.

It was a present newscast talking of a situation going on in the gallbladder. Precinct 8's chief suddenly appeared on screen.

"It appears that we and a few others are really the only precincts in the entire Immunity population who are willing to go ahead and do what needs to be done."

"And what is that?" An unknown reporter asked.

"To take care of the germ plague once and for all." The chief answered with gusto. "We devised a project last year to make a organism that is not hindered by emotions and thought. We call them drones. They are artificial intelligence that is powered by Frank's nervous system energy. They will help keep order. We have deployed a few right now in the gallbladder and currently there have been seven microbial suspects who have been apprehended-"

"What?!" Charlie Vessel yanked a ringing phone off its hook. "Yeah. We're seeing it right now. How the hell did they get the green- light for this? Tom would never- Oh…for Frank sakes, no frickin' wonder…They need to have that operation shut down now until all chiefs can be together and have this discussed-why? I'll tell you why-"

"This is bad." Jones murmured. "Drones can't tell the germs apart. Some of them are fine, got their visas and everything." His phone vibrated. "It's Leah." He stood and answered it.

"Is this even legal?" Amoriah asked nearby. She met eyes with Thrax.

"It is now."

….

 _Outskirts of Gallbladder_

 _12:05pm_

It seemed every topic was brought up between Lindi and Shaine, right down to the stupidity of a meter maid having once ticketed Shaine for his car ending up on a sidewalk when the ground underneath caved slightly; for some reason Lindi found that incredibly funny and couldn't stop laughing.

"It wasn't that funny." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"It was too funny."

They were interrupted by an incoming text to Shaine's phone. He ignored it. "Shall we?"

They walked along the small river that bordered the organ, little specks with big eyes jumping out of their way and into the liquid.

Another alert came from his phone.

"You going to answer that?"

"Nope. Its probably Max asking me how to do some math problem."

"Could be important."

"Could be." He agreed. He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He pulled his phone out and read the message. "-The hell."

"What's wrong?"

"We need to leave now."

"Okay. Why? What's wrong?" His sudden change in behavior was starting to make her uneasy.

"It isn't safe here." Startling her, he took her hand without thought and turned back the way they came. "Precinct 8 and 11 just deployed drones in the area."

"Drones? They scraped that idea last year."

"Apparently not." He stopped short, staring straight ahead.

Two tall figures were standing stock still, facing them on the boardwalk. Then they started forward, their movement robotic.

"Shit." He hissed. He turned right, heading for the buildings, hoping he could find somewhere to evade them. He wasn't thinking about saving himself anymore. He knew the drones weren't just programmed to arrest him; they'd take Lindi too simply for her being with him. _And there's a chance she's like me…half like me. They'll be able to read that._ He saw an alleyway and went for it but another drones appeared, seemingly from thin air. The two froze.

"Shaine Flavum. Ten time repeat offender. Crimes include assault, theft, grand theft auto, robbery and resisting arrest. Germ classification is Coronavirus."

He thought it was done laying out his life story but then its blank face turned to Lindi.

"Lindi Estrogen, formerly known as Lindi Helix. No criminal background however new entry made for later review, assisting a known offender. Germ classification-" Shaine was impressed the thing shut up even if it only did because its artificial nucleus was stumped on what to call her.

"Germ classification to be reviewed at a later date." The drone finished. It raised its weapon, a cytokine 170 Shaine noted. _That's going to hurt if it hits either of us._ "Turn and put hands on head, then kneel."

"No."

"Shaine Flavum, you will be given an additional resisting police authority charge if you do not comply."

"Run." He pushed Lindi to the left and ran after her. He had only had to deal with one of those things once and he was quickly reminded of how fast they were. "Keep going! Don't look behind you." _There's no way she's 100% purely red blood cell. She's able to run too fast._ He grabbed her and turned down a different alley. If he had to he wasn't going to think twice about hot-wiring someone's car to get to the nearest bus station that wasn't locked down. They had just reached the inner city sidewalk when something powerful grabbed him by the back of his hoodie and then slammed him into side of a shop. He fought hard to get away but it didn't do any good as the drone roughly flattened him to the ground. It was like fighting to get out from under a rock that was crushing you. Lindi had skidded to a stop and stood frozen, staring at him.

"Shaine Flavum, you are under arrest."

"Go! Don't let them get you! GO!"

She didn't move.

….

 **POV of Lindi**

I couldn't move as I watched the drone slam him into the side of the building. For a moment I thought they knocked him out as he went momentarily slack but then I realized they had just stunned him enough to overpower him. He recovered quickly and started to fight against the one that had him but it didn't do any good as he was thrown to the ground.

 _He nodded. "Yup. Payback is a bitch I guess since I left him to avoid the police last year in the middle of one of his illegal jaunts. Regretted it." He picked up his drink._

I couldn't leave him. All he had ever known was people leaving him to be fucked over by the police. I wouldn't be an added number even if he had told me to keep going. I didn't know what to do but spotted a potted particle of some sort. I grabbed it without hesitation.

….

Shaine could just feel the handcuffs coming around his wrists with the drone jerked and lost its balance, giving him enough room to roll out from under it. He didn't question Lindi being there, staring at the cracked exterior of the drone's face with wide eyes as a smashed pot laid nearby. He got to his feet and grabbed her, making a beeline for the nearest vehicle.

"We're stealing car?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Get in."

She didn't think twice, though she felt some guilt at being an accomplice to taking someone else's car.

"We aren't going far with it." He assured her as he sparked two nuclei tentacles together. The car turned on.

…..

"You hungry?"

"No." Her answer was soft. After a moment she glanced at him, her eyes zeroing on his arm. "Why are you holding your arm that way?"

"No reason." He tried to put it in a different position but winced. "I'm fine."

She grabbed his sleeve to stop him from walking and pulled it up. She had expected him to stop her but he didn't. His light green membrane had darkened around his forearm and spread all the way to his wrist.

"It's broke."

"Drones don't care about your wellbeing." He pulled away carefully and pulled his sleeve down.

"You need to see someone."

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Shaine."

He half turned to her.

"It'll get worse."

He didn't argue as they entered the ER of Cerebellum Hospital. One small piece of him was grateful she cared at all to argue with him about getting his arm looked at. On the other hand he didn't have the money to pay for the bill that was sure to follow his ER visit and Nerves was going to kill him when he saw the state of his arm. The germ boss had just told him that morning that he was going on another heist with him and that there was no argument.

"We passed a hospital near the lungs, why did we come here?"

"Cerebellum is the best one out of all of them. The others are getting better though with Tom Colonic as mayor."

The two paused at the front desk. One female cell looked up.

"Hi Lindi."

"Hi Annie."

The she-cell glanced at Shaine and took note of the close proximity of the two kids. "Are you looking your mom?"

"Yeah. Is she busy?"

"Lindi." Grace appeared from a side room. "What are you doing here?"

Now that she was faced with asking, Lindi lost her nerve. She couldn't look at Grace. "Can you look at his arm…please?"

….

"It's a bad break." Grace murmured. "What happened?"

An awkward silence filled the exam room. Lindi saw Grace's purple irises flicker up to Shaine's face.

"Fell Ma'am." He answered.

"You fell…?" She rolled her stool backwards to grab a sleeve off the desk behind her. "I've been an ER nurse for a long time. That means I've seen just about everything. If you fell and only fell the trauma would be more on the underside of your arm and wrist. Your trauma is on top of your arm."

He didn't answer.

Lindi bit her lip as she listened. Either Grace was going to push the issue here or she was going to interrogate her at home and guaranteed Thrax would be around to hear it.

"It was a drone." She admitted softly.

Grace stopped what she was doing. "A drone? What do you mean a drone? Where were you two?"

Shaine looked away from her steady gaze. "Gallbladder."

Grace shut her eyes and scoffed. "Lindi, you didn't answer Thrax. He texted you asking where you were."

"I-" Lindi couldn't say anything. She pulled out her phone and saw she had four missed text messages. "I didn't get them."

"It isn't her fault." Shaine interrupted. "The gallbladder doesn't have great service. I've gotten a lot of missed texts and dropped calls from there."

Grace took a breath and then continued her work on his arm and wrist. "You're Shaine Flavum I would imagine."

"Yes. Ma'am."

Grace finished the wrapping of the soft cast and sat studying the two. "I really don't want to have to say this but…my-" She paused like she was searching for a word. "-Boyfriend has expressed his desire for the two of you to not communicate with each other. It's unfair what happened here to you but I can't have Lindi being put in danger, especially in the path of a drone. Those things are unpredictable." She sighed. "I'm not blaming you for this. I want you to understand that."

"I understand." He responded.

"I don't." Lindi spoke up. "Why does he care so much? We went for a walk, it was our bad luck today that we chose the gallbladder. Shaine didn't wake up today and plan for us to be caught by a couple of drones."

"I get that. But I'm not going to start hiding things from Thrax. It isn't right. And I'm not going to blatantly go against him either, especially when I agree with him." She paused. "I'll compromise and say I don't mind if you socialize in school but not outside of school."

Shaine nodded. "Ok."

Lindi wanted to argue but didn't. " K."

Grace gazed at her and then looked back at Shaine. "You should come back in a week so we can see how that is healing."

Shaine got off the bed. "Thanks."

Lindi waited for him to look at her and thought he wouldn't but he paused at the door and glanced at her.

"See you later."

…

 _Precinct 8_

 _5:45pm_

"Thrax what are you going to do?" Jones had to hurry to keep up with his partner. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up." He got in front of Thrax. "You can't just go in there and piss off the chief, it's gonna make Charlie look like an idiot."

"Get out of my way Jones." Thrax ordered quietly.

The white blood cell wished the virus was outwardly pissed off, that way he could gauge his friend's real mood; but Thrax was seemingly calm. It was only his eyes that gave him away they seemed to glow brighter. Jones moved.

Two drones stood on either side of the front door. One had stepped forward blocking Thrax, its blank face turned towards him.

"Thrax Rojo. Mastermind behind the murder of Frank Detorre. Offender." The thing paused. "Cleared of all charges."

"Thanks for telling my life story. You done?" The drone moved aside allowing the two to enter.

….

"Can I help you?" An officer asked, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Yeah. If you can get ahold Chief Ribosome, that'd be great."

The officer laughed. "Wouldn't we all." And glanced up his smile dying. "Oh. He isn't in."

Thrax stared back at the officer unblinking. "If I had a coin for every time I heard that phrase, I'd be rich. I can hear him you idiot."

Next to him Jones tried to hide a smile.

Grudgingly the officer reached for the phone and dialed a number. "Yeah Chief. I got someone here who is demanding to speak with you."

Thrax shot him a look at the choice of words while he paced in front of the desk. Jones noticed his movements were still predatory. _Wonder if he'll ever lose that characteristic…_

The officer hung up. "He said to go to his office. Thrax didn't bother thanking him.

Chief Ribosome was a big he-cell, Thrax was beginning to wonder if it was a requirement for the police chiefs to be big.

"What can I do for you fellas?" His fake smile faded slightly upon seeing Thrax.

Thrax let silence reign in the room for a moment, satisfied when the chief began to look a little unnerved. "I'm here to tell you that if another one of those freaks you have wandering the body with no restrictions touches my kid again; I'll burn every one of them to a melted puddle of what ever the fuck they are made out of. You got me?"

" _Your_ _kid_?" The chief seemed to have regained his composure. "Let me tell you something. Those drones can't touch you because you're listed under the Immunities roll call as an officer. But _your kid_ is fair game, I can't do anything about that."

Jones 'tsked.' "She's a red blood cell. They shouldn't even be looking twice at her."

The chief studied him for a moment as if to figure out if he was kidding. "A red blood cell?"

"Surprised?" Thrax shot back, sarcastic. "So like I said. The next time she's harassed by one of those things, I'll burn each one I find."

The chief narrowed his eyes. "Then you'll be getting a hefty bill to pay us for each one that gets destroyed. You'll get a criminal record of destruction of municipal property. Don't think Charlie Vessel would take too kindly to one of his-hmm- _officers_ being so careless."

A flicker of amusement crossed Thrax's face, something that unnerved Jones since he couldn't figure the virus's mood.

"Don't goad me." Thrax murmured. "Usually it doesn't end well for the one who does." He left the office with the chief's mouth hanging open.

"He just threatened me." It was like the cell couldn't believe it. "Did you hear him?"

"What?" Jones gestured behind him to the door Thrax had left through. "Him? I didn't hear anything." He went to follow his partner.

"I'm writing him up! And don't think I won't! I'll subpoena your ass for witnessing!"

"Yeah, yeah." Jones muttered.

…

 _Esoph-Landing_

Grace was waiting for him, Tom sitting in front of her at the counter. For a moment Thrax let himself feel satisfaction that the cell was getting better. Luka jumped off the couch and rubbed against his leg.

"She's in her room. She hasn't left it." Grace murmured. "I already spoke to her so I'd just let it go."

Tom watched the two of them. "Shaine is a good kid Thrax I've known him for a while. Has he been in trouble? Yes. But-"

"His father massacred her parents. Why is he of all germs and cells, hanging with her? A bit strange in my opinion."

Tom took a breath. "He's not his father."

Thrax watched him for several seconds before pulling his coat off. "She's in her room?"

Grace nodded.

"Good."


	6. Chapter 6

_Intestinal Trunk_

 _6:15pm_

"Nerves is gonna be pissed at you."

Shaine ignored the statement given by some gang member who was buried underneath a she-germ, her mouth locked on his face.

He turned the corner in the large safe house and easily found his uncle, the germ's loud attention-seeking voice carrying out into the hallway. He didn't enter the room but rather stood in the doorway, slightly behind Dillon, a germ in Nerves's inner circle.

"He's in a shit mood kid." Dillon glanced at him and saw the cast poking out from his sweatshirt sleeve. "What happened?"

"SHAINE." Nerves had spotted him. "You're late. Get your shit together, we move out in five."

"I'm not going."

The sudden stiffness in his uncle's shoulders, the tilt of his head; Shaine knew the germ's short fuse had been lit and was rapidly burning to an explosion.

Next to him, Dillon looked like he wanted to intervene, seeing his boss's dangerous mood manifesting.

"Is that so?" Nerves turned, shrugging off one of his new concubines. "I thought I said you don't have a choice."

"Well, that was before a drone broke my arm two hours ago."

"You know what I think?" The germ advanced on him slowly. "I think you purposely _broke_ your arm."

"You caught me."

His sarcastic answer ended it. Close enough Nerves grabbed for him but surprisingly Dillon blocked Shaine from view.

"Leave him alone Nerves. You have plenty of us to take his place."

Nerves snorted. "I don't think so. It teaches him he can get out of what he doesn't want to do."

"It's not about that. Are you blind? He has a cast on."

"Get out of my way Dillon before I make you move. You don't know this brat like I do."

"I don't? Was there some other little kid running around here all this time, who is now a teenager behind me?"

Nerves's membrane darkened. "I'm not going to tell you again."

Shaine expected Dillon to move but he didn't.

Then all at once his uncle's temper ceased. "I'm leaving in-" Nerves dramatically looked at the time. "- _three minutes_ now. I suggest _YOU_ find yourself out front." He locked eyes on Shaine over Dillon's shoulder. He turned away.

"So you can leave me to be arrested by Immunity again?"

Nerves froze, as did most of the others in the room, telling Shaine that piece of information either hadn't been shared or was twisted. It was a blanket rule within the gang to never leave another behind; Shaine had been forgiven the first time because he was a kid and it had been his first heist when he left Nerves.

Slowly the gang leader turned. "That's crazy why would I leave anyone, above all you, to be caught by Immunity? We got separated you know that."

The words sounded sincere but their meaning didn't reach his eyes.

Shaine wanted to so badly to argue, but Nerves was the master at making himself look better and his opponent like a idiot.

"Get your stuff we're leaving."

…

 _A few minutes later_

"Well?"

Nerves had sent a member to go find out why his nephew was taking so long to show up. The member chewed his lip apprehensively, well aware of his boss's temper.

"He ain't there."

For a moment Nerves had no expression to gauge his feelings on the news, but that changed almost in the same breath.

….

FPDS (Frank Parole Division Services)

Donnie Nape had been about to call it a day when his phone rang, looking at the caller ID he breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't his mother who had threatened to call him and force him to come to the reunion scheduled that weekend. It was Piper instead to tell him Shaine hadn't returned home yet. He had wondered how long it would be before his juvenile parolee disappeared again, no doubt back in the suffocating clutches of his no good uncle.

"Damn it Shaine." He muttered.

…..

 _Esoph-Landing Apt_

Thrax had no clue what he was going to say to Lindi. It wasn't her fault about the drones, he knew that and he hadn't told her outright to **not** to associate with the Flavum kid. Maybe he should have. That way he'd have a reason to come down on her. He knew he should go into her room instead of leaning with his back against the wall for the last five minutes by her door. _Just wing it like I did in the Zit when I was laying out my plan about killing Frank…I had a plan then though-sort of._ "Shit." He hissed.

…..

Lindi didn't look up from her homework when she heard the slight squeak of her door opening. Keeping her attention on her paper, she knew easily it was Thrax by his near silent gait. For the longest time there was silence in the room but she ignored it by focusing on her research of Frank's history with depression after Maggie died.

"I wouldn't express concern about you associating with Flavum if I didn't have reasons."

"Me associating with Shaine had nothing to do with the stupid mindless robots almost taking our heads off today." She didn't slow her writing. "Maybe if you told me your reasons I may be more receptive."

"You don't need to know why." His response was quick. She stopped writing and finally faced him, a little surprised though she made sure she didn't show it. He was watching her unblinking then his eyes flickered away.

She watched as his jaw tightened like he was wrestling with inner conflict. "I knew his father and he wasn't a stellar individual. That's all you need to know."

"A lot of people aren't stellar individuals Thrax. You learn to deal with those types."

The way she talked, Thrax for a split second thought she was referring to him and didn't know if his temper should flare or he should agree with her; but then he gradually noticed subtle mannerisms. _Something's happened to her…within the past couple of days._ He had taken note of her staying more to herself, giving less input in conversations and an overall sullen attitude that she tried to hide. And there was something else he couldn't quite put his finger on that was different about her. He hadn't mentioned any of his thoughts to Grace yet, but he was sure she wasn't blind. The looks and studying of Lindi's turned back meant the nurse knew too.

"You know if you ever need to talk about anything you can come to me or Grace, right?" He watched her carefully and observed her non-reaction; it was like he didn't say anything to her.

"Yeah." She finally answered.

As she turned to continue her paper he realized what was different. Her membrane was not as opaque and her eyes were a shade darker than before. He knew Jones could shift his image to look different but somehow he knew Lindi hadn't done the changes on purpose. He wanted to ask immediately what was going on but for all he knew she wouldn't know either. Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere else with her conversation-wise he stood. "Grace is almost done cooking." His response was a jerked nod.

…..

 _Spleen_

 _8:15pm_

It wasn't the first time Shaine had found himself sleeping in his car in a dark cramped alley hoping no one would bother him. He was playing roulette with sleeping in the lower spleen with it being rival gang territory. The chill had long seeped in through the vents and settled like a blanket on the inside of the car. Pushing his seat back and getting ready to pull a blanket over himself, he realized his cellphone was missing and quickly sat up looking for it in every crevasse he could see. Checking his pant pockets for the millionth time he slowed his search as his hand and arm began to throb and promptly remembered he had left his prescription of pills the hospital had given him for pain and swelling management on his bed. _Correction: pile of rags and left over particle insulation._ He hit the steering wheel in frustration and then laid back in the seat, resigning himself to a long sleepless night. _She's going to think I'm such an asshole for not contacting her._ He had to make sure to find her on Monday the moment he got to school. - _Unless I can find my phone first._

…

 _Intestinal Trunk_

Nerves was in a foul mood but entertained himself with various ideas on how to punish his insolent nephew. No gang member defied him and lived. The brat was lucky he was who he was. Though with each new argument and defiant act Nerves was thinking more and more about offing the little shit. Shaine was becoming too used to talking back and getting off easy. _And Dillon_. A reminder of the painful recovery of having one of his hands broke with a plaque ball was enough to shut him up. The next time _he_ spoke out of turn and raised question to his parenting style, Nerves may just end him. The kid and that germ were getting too cozy with each other. Dillon thought he was stupid. He knew of all the times Dillon covered for Shaine as the kid grew up with every mistake made. _May just separate those two for good. Send Dillon's ass down to the toenails or just bury him in a blackhead…though there aren't too many of those left-will have to hurry._

"Boss."

"What!?" Nerves knew a little spittle had shot out of his mouth upon grounding out the question but he didn't care.

"Found Shaine's cellphone."

"Really?" Nerves feigned interest. "Wow. I should promote you for such an incredible find!" Then his attitude flipped, like it always did. "What the hell is a cellphone going to do for me except TELL me that that little shit I call family is totally unreachable?!"

The germ's eyes were wide; surely his life was beginning to flash before his eyes as he thought Nerves was on the verge of killing him. You never knew with the Boss. "B-b-but there are texts coming in…from some g-g-girl I think."

Nerves' fury subsided as the idea sank in. "Girl? What girl?"

"I don't know." The germ glanced down at the phone screen. "Some chick named Lindi?"

The gang boss froze still, his eyes stuck on his follower. Then he jumped off his chair. "Excuse me? Give me that." He yanked it out of the germ's hands before he was able to hand it over.

Silence reigned heavily in the room.

"Well well…" Nerves finally breathed. "Isn't this just perfect."

The germ fidgeted, unsure of his fate. "What is?"

Nerves didn't answer him. "Find my nephew, **now**."

…..

 _Esoph-Landing Apts_

 _After midnight_

Thrax woke, unsure of what woke him up. Waiting for his eyes to adjust he heard it, a slight ring far off in the darkness. Slowly and carefully he disentangled himself from Grace who had fallen asleep with her head against his shoulder. He silently cursed himself when she stirred and pulled away thinking he had woken her up; but she merely turned over and settled. He got up and followed the noise. A light shone off the kitchen counter and as he neared it he saw it was Lindi's cellphone. Brushing it off as an alarm at first he picked it up to shut it off but paused when he happen to see it was texts coming in, not an alarm.

 **Lindi. I need to c u. Soon. Whn can we meet?**

The message was coming from none other than Shaine's phone. _This kid is relentless or stupid._ He felt a small amount of guilt at answering the messages. This was her phone, therefore had a level of privacy around it. There were a few coworkers of his who complained about how the inches they gave their kids turned into miles. Oddly enough Lindi wasn't like that. She was old before her time and responsible as hell. _Too responsible._ He didn't feel the need to scrutinize her every text or ask her constantly who she was talking to. He almost wished she'd rebel worse than she was, give him a real challenge. _Though this is challenging enough, dealing with this idiot._

 **Don't you ever sleep?** He paused for half a second and then gave into his impulse. **And have the school years been wasted on you? Use proper English.**

There was a brief pause. _Didn't expect that did you. One more reason I don't want her hanging around this moron, he can't spell to save his life._

_ **So whn can we meet?** Apparently he chose to ignore Thrax's rude comeback.

 **How about you wait until Monday like my mom said. We can see each other in school, not outside.**

He hoped that got the point across, the next response would start with 'listen asshole.' His thoughts were interrupted when the phone started buzzing with a call. Anger filling his stomach at the inconsiderateness of calling so late he didn't hesitate to pick up. "News flash kid, you call this number again I'm going to have the call traced and then I'm going to find you and you aren't going to like where things are going to go from there. You got that?"

There wasn't a response on the other end. In fact dead silence before he could make out heavy breathing. Somehow he knew immediately it wasn't the Flavum kid.

"Who is this?"

No answer.

Thrax wasn't intimidated easily and he probably wouldn't have been the slightest perturbed if it hadn't been his daughter's phone what ever freak on the other end had ahold of as far as a contact. He took a breath. "I don't know who you are or what the hell you want. But if you don't lose this number there will be no safe spot for you in this body. Do not call this number again." He hit the End call button.

He stood for a moment in the dark kitchen, daring the phone to ring or buzz again. It didn't. Not wanting to do it but not knowing what other choice he had, he started taking the phone apart.

"What are you doing?"

Grace had appeared, rubbing her face in an effort to wake up. Thrax didn't answer as he pulled the tiny particle card free from under the nuc-battery. Then he pulled the fingerless glove off that hid the scars on his left hand. It took a moment, too long of a moment in Thrax's opinion before there was any hint of the fire coming alive. Within seconds the phone was smoking and then burning.

Grace hadn't moved from the hallway as she watched him silently.

"I was going to burn the whole thing, chip included" He finally murmured as the last of the embers fizzled out and all that was left was a blackened hull of twisted particles. "Someone has her number and I don't know who."

"What?" She became rapidly awake. "What was said?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" The only thing she could make out were his eyes glowing.

"They didn't say anything. All I heard was breathing."

For a long moment nothing was said. Then Grace sighed. "I'll look in the Lost & Found today. We have a million phones that never get picked-"

"I'll replace it." He faced her. "I'm the one who destroyed it."

She studied him and then nodded. She eyed what was left of the phone before turning to go back to bed. "Are you coming?" She asked when she saw he hadn't moved.

He had been staring off into space, at her words he gave a jerked nod and swept the burnt cellphone into the trash, burying it so Lindi wouldn't see it come morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Feeling a level of guilt, Thrax half hoped his phone would ring with the chief telling him to come into work; but it was Sunday and he very rarely got a phone call from Vessel on Sunday. So he had to stand in the corner of the kitchen, drinking his energy shot while Lindi spent a good hour looking for her cellphone. Several times he opened his mouth to admit the truth but always lost his nerve. He knew he didn't have to worry about her throwing a tantrum. He just didn't want to have to state the fact that he had breached her privacy. It wasn't like he purposely did so; he honestly had thought it was an alarm going off in the night.

He wished Grace was there for distraction but she had taken Tom into the city for some additional testing. That was when he was thrown off guard by the sudden straight-to-the-point question.

"Did you do something with my phone?"

 _If you stand here too long and don't answer you're gonna look guilty. No use, don't lie._

He took a breath and set his cup down on the counter. "I'm getting your number changed."

She didn't have a reaction at first. Then. "Why?" Behind her Luka pricked her ears, most likely feeling the sudden change of emotion in the room. "Why do you care so much about Shaine?"

"This has nothing to do with him now Lindi."

"Really? Because I find it awfully strange that-"

"Someone has your number who shouldn't." He interrupted. "I don't know who and whether you like it or not, my actions are always going to be within your best interest."

She was silent for a moment. "Who would have my number except the people I've given it to? You think I walk around with a billboard, my number emblazoned across it?"

"You really don't get the magnitude of this whole thing. Not every cell in this body has a great background. In fact a good half or more are pretty shitty individuals. The person called from Shaine's phone and we both know he doesn't come from the Brady Bunch. All I know is it wasn't him on the other end, what I do know is its someone who's in close contact with him."

Her face was unreadable to him, a trait he didn't remember experiencing with her. He decided to skip waiting for Grace like she had asked until they both could sit down with Lindi.

"Have you been doing something to change your appearance?" Like her question had caught him off guard, his words equally had the same effect.

"What?"

Her anger, annoyance, and or frustration: whatever she had felt towards him seemed to have disappeared as she regarded him strangely.

"You heard me." He murmured, gauging her reactions.

"No I haven't." Her tone developed an edge. She looked like she wanted to say more and first it looked like she was going to stay quiet but then she took a breath in and out. "Maybe you should have researched my parents more after you killed their murderer."

He felt his insides flip. He hadn't expected that response and he sure as hell hadn't expected her to bring up her biological parents. She wasn't done.

"-Because if you had, someone should have sent me to the T-Unit of Cerebellum Hospital."

"What are you talking about?" He finally found the words to string together a comprehendible sentence.

Her face was completely blank, something that was beginning to unnerve him. She made the first move and left the counter, disappearing into the hall.

For a split second he wondered if he should get ready to defend himself, a racing thought that even surprised him. He didn't understand why the kid he had raised from a toddler was suddenly unleashing his fight or flight response. He knew he could take her if it came down to the two of them. He'd just have to ignite his hand sooner than usual instead of waiting the costly seconds he was forced to endure every time he tried to make the fire come alive.

She returned with a folder, which she slid across the counter towards him as she wouldn't come any closer. Slowly he pulled it towards him, opening it. It was a newspaper article about the Hart Canyon murders dated the day after it occurred. Silently he pushed it aside to look at the next paper, another article with more in-depth information. He barely paid it attention as he saw something else.

"Found it…" It wasn't exactly a question.

He had started to only skim the journal cutout but then found himself actually reading it. Finishing it, he slid one more particle paper out from under the others. A FCS document dated for the day after the murders to remove Lindi Helix from the custody of Drs. Val and Marium Helix.

"My reflexes are faster, more fluid than any cell. I can hear things going on three floors below us. My emotions are all over the place…" She looked away. "I'm not 100% red blood cell, I'm not even 50%. I'm closer to you in genealogy than my own parents…. and they did it to me.

"They deserved what they got."

"No." He said quietly. "They didn't deserve what they got. You don't remember but I do. No one should have to die like they did."

He put his hand through his dreads, knowing it was a habit of nervousness by now, but he didn't care.

"Don't take your anger out on Grace about this."

She had sunk into a chair, her face partially obscured by her head resting on her hand. She shot him a look.

"I'm the one who pushed her to keep you in the dark for as long as you've been." He grasped the counter and stared at its surface, not really taking in any detail of it. "I didn't want you to end up like this; angry and feeling like you're alone because you aren't. We didn't take you as a charity case and Grace didn't argue with the system about you for publicity. We've raised you because we wanted to."

She didn't appear like she was listening but he knew better.

"And really who gives a shit what your genealogy is…do you care what mine is?"

She was watching him now; she shook her head mutely at his question.

"Then we can both give shits about each others makeups."

Her stoic face finally twitched into what looked like a quick half smile before the constant dejected expression returned.

"Sorry I got mad. I must sound ungrateful."

"You aren't ungrateful." He looked back at the mass of papers and shoved them back into the folder, shutting it. He paused. "Where did you get these?"

"Someone gave them to me." Her uninterested tone didn't match her deepening look of upset.

"Who?"

She returned her gaze to him. "A classmate."

….

Against Tom's wishes and outspoken arguments he was kept at Cerebellum Hospital, the doctors unable to understand his symptoms of extreme tiredness, random bodily pain and often lack of focus and worse, confusion. It was the research team's bad luck he happened to be on the ball that day.

"This really is ridiculous. I'm usually open to just about anything but this? I'm fine."

"With all due respect Mr. Mayor, you are still experiencing blackouts are you not?" The doctor, a slight cell with glasses that magnified his eyes to unimaginable proportions, stared hard at his patient.

Tom opened his mouth but all words seemed to fail him. "I suppose." He grumbled.

So Grace left him there and pointed her sister's car home. She was just happy she didn't have to deal with Ozzy's car. The thing was like a land yacht. She agreed with many people he needed a new vehicle, a smaller vehicle but he loved it, saying many times he wasn't going to give 'her' up.. Leah referred to the car as his 'second wife' when ever she got a chance. But Leah's car… _I like it, easy, small and energy efficient._

… _._

 **POV of Grace**

I came home to Thrax asleep on the couch, two odd lumps jutting off him under the blanket until I realized it was Lindi and Luka ( _No surprise_ ) piled on him. I was impressed; generally Thrax limited _the pig pile_ to one at a time. We were too cold for him to handle at once he told me; I promptly called him a terrible liar.

Suppressing a smile the best I could I put my bag down on the counter before going to the side of the couch, I resisted tickling his feet knowing I'd probably wind up being kicked though not on purpose. My amusement faded when Luka suddenly picked her head up, staring at his face as he slept and then whined.

I had thought about making Luka a therapy dog, she had the right temperament but never pursued it. She had an uncanny knack for signaling when Thrax was about to have one of his convulsive episodes while dreaming. _Damn._

I bent over him as carefully as possible and shook Lindi who moaned sleepily.

"Hm?"

"You're going to have to move Lindi, Thrax is going to be convulsing in a minute."

The teen woke up quickly and looked at Thrax's face as he slept. Even in sleep his face never seemed relaxed as his eyes spasmed under his eyelids.

"Come. Quickly." I helped her get off the couch without disturbing him. It was about the time I pulled my coat off and sat carefully on the edge of the couch by his side that his arm twitched hard. I hoped he wouldn't bite his tongue like he did last time. I looked around.

"Can you pass me that paper?"

Lindi handed it over, her face tight in concern. It always upset her when the episodes happened. I wanted to tell her to just go to her room until it was over but decided against it. She would leave if she wanted to.

"This is worse than the last time."

I nodded. "I know." I rolled the paper up tight and braced myself to stick it between his teeth. By now the rest of him was twitching and jerking. "Come on baby…don't bite me." I pried his mouth open just enough to get the roll in before his jaws clenched down.

We waited it out, me holding his left hand hoping it wouldn't ignite. Finally he began to relax.

"Why does he do that?" Lindi drifted nearer as the danger passed.

"Some sort of head injury I think when he was fighting Vinícius."

"Who is Vinícius?"

The oh-shit moment came and went. I hadn't been thinking when I answered her. We never spoke of the bacteria criminal who had Lindi kidnapped when she was four. Thrax found her and then went for Vinícius, his former mentor, the two of them almost matched in strength. Thrax never told me what Vinícius crushed his left hand with, but what ever it was, it destroyed his ability to create the fire. In the past two years it had come back, though not as strong and definitely not as quick. I knew it frustrated him.

He had settled enough to satisfy me so I went to the kitchen motioning for her to follow. "He's had more than his fair share of things happen in his life…you can only block it out for so long before it catches up with you." I glanced at the couch. "He experiences dreams-he won't tell me of what, but for him to be doing that on a regular basis, it's bad."

"So they're seizures?"

She seemed determined to keep me talking. I shook my head.

"He's fighting something…"

An odd expression came over her face. Quickly looking behind her to see if he was still asleep, she faced me again. "He's the one they talk about occasionally, right? The virus who almost killed Frank."

I didn't answer immediately. I had known this day was coming and long ago worked out a summation to tell her; but now that the time had come I didn't know what to say.

"Yes." I wasn't going to lie. I couldn't.

"But he's good now?"

The questioning seemed off to me. It hadn't escaped my attention her change in attitude the last couple of weeks. And looking at her I noticed her physical appearance didn't look quite right. She wasn't covered up like she usually was with her baggy sweatshirts. She had always had a slim build but she seemed slimmer if it was even possible, more angled. Her green eyes had darkened. _And her membrane_. Her membrane was opaque, not transparent. I felt like I was staring at a stranger, not my daughter.

"Yes. He's put his all into reforming."

"Why?"

That threw me off guard. _Why?_ She had to be asking me all these questions because she didn't have the nerve to ask him. To be honest I didn't blame her.

"I don't know." My voice seemed far away to me. I knew why. One of the many times he and I had stayed up late into the night when I was getting to know him, he had admitted why.

…

 _I shifted my position to save my arm from becoming completely numb and then watched as Thrax hesitated for a moment before pulling his shirt off, his back to me. For a virus he was well put together. I felt my face heat up at the sheer thought before I ignored the internal embarrassment._

 _He was thin but muscular, his clothes hid that fact making him just look skinny and tall. I had a sneaking suspicion the clothing style he wore was purposeful for that exact reason. He tilted his head slightly upon sitting on the bed, his back still to me. The movement caused his dreads to slide across one shoulder and hang around the other. I had dated a guy a long time ago who had dreads and I swore to myself I'd never get involved with another dread-head. I guess that resolution was a failure. Thrax wasn't gross though. He was actually near perfect in my opinion. There were really no flaws in him that I saw as major red flags. That would have been a different story had I known him before his amnesia, I wasn't naïve enough to think otherwise. He was angry when we first met. He had no problem dropping the F-bomb on me several times while I filled him with protein to keep him from dying. But I had come back at him, something I don't think he expected. Since then he was exceptionally quiet. He'd participate in conversations only if someone directly included him; otherwise his eyes were on everyone around us, his gaze alert like he was waiting for an ambush. He also wasn't challenging authority, something Tom Colonic was intrigued by. Was it self-preservation or actual respect? Lying there, I found even I didn't know the answer to that question._

 _We laid in silence for a while, me passing the time listening to his near silent breathing. Then I had to ask him what had been nagging me for a week or so._

" _If you could have everything back to the way it was, would you return to your old life?"_

 _He didn't answer for a long time, eventually making me wonder if I had insulted him. I hoped I didn't, as it hadn't been my intention._

" _No." The response was soft. I almost missed it._

" _No?" I echoed stupidly, quite surprised at the answer. I really had thought he'd say yes or at least allude to it._

 _The pillow rustled as he turned his head to look at me. "How can I go back to a life I have no recollection of?"_

" _-But if you did-"_

" _It wouldn't be the same." He returned his gaze to the ceiling. "And I-" He abruptly cut off what he had been about to add._

 _I must have not hide my interest as well as I thought I did because he glanced at me and looked away again._

" _-Wouldn't have you…. here." He wouldn't face me. I had a suspicion he tacked on the word 'here' to try and lessen his real meaning. "I haven't reformed…not like Immunity has said. I still feel this need to destroy everything around me." He paused. "But when I'm with you-I don't feel that way."_

 _I didn't know what to say. "Well." What could I say? "That's a start. Just pretend everyone is me-"_

 _He sat up quickly, his movement fluid. "I'm not kidding Grace." He kept his eyes on the wall in front of us. "You make everything around me not so shitty and dark. Otherwise I hate everything-and I've been finding myself counting the minutes and seconds until when we do see each other. You're the only reason I've reformed…. because if I hadn't, would you be here, now?"_

 _His confession stunned me to silence. Feeling like I was disoriented from lack of sleep or something, it took a moment for his question to register as a serious question. Would I be sharing my bed with a violent notorious virus if he hadn't reformed? The answer was pretty simply and he knew it. No. I wouldn't._

" _My point."_

" _I think in time your feelings will change, but it can't only be me who keeps you on the straight and narrow." I sat up too. "You know, one person can't change another… not in the sense that you're saying. You have to want on some level to change like you have. You were only doing what any virus or bacteria would have done. Kill or be killed. Immunity isn't going to care one way or another upon seeing any virus. They shoot first, ask later."_

 _He hadn't taken his eyes off the far wall. "It really would have been easier if I had died in the alcohol." He finally faced me. "There are plenty of guys out there Grace, a whole body full of them. Why are you with me?"_

 _I was caught off guard. Did I look like a desperate idiot who thought she could find a thrill with a tortured, brooding virus? I prayed my answer didn't make me sound stupid._

" _You're different. Most of the guys are wrapped up in doing what they need to do for Frank. Which is fine, that's how it should be… but a lot of them are gung-ho and each thinks he's the greatest contribution to his work when there are five million others doing the exact same job. You're not part of that cycle. You honestly could care less. You live life. You don't keep a score card… at least you haven't since I've met you."_

" _My score card was that bracelet."_

 _He got distracted for a moment when Luka turned over and let out a loud snore, giving me enough time to try and remember what he was talking about. Then I remembered. Immunity had confiscated a long chain that had DNA beads in it from the hypothalamus of each victim Thrax had killed. I didn't know if he knew they had it destroyed before Frank's fragile body identified it as foreign and went haywire again._

 _I hadn't noticed that he was watching me again._

" _It's late. You've been up almost 36 hours."_

" _Yeah." Now that he had mentioned it, the exhaustion was hitting me full force. I couldn't decipher his expression as he shifted to lie down. He was still apprehensive about us that much I knew… but I wasn't. I followed him and moved close, feeling him fidget as I closed the distance. He didn't object though when I put my head to his shoulder. I fished for his hand under the covers, finding it almost immediately. A moment past before I felt him tighten his fingers around mine. After that it didn't take long for the heat to put me to sleep._

…

 _Spleen_

 _4:37am_

He woke up feeling like he had a major hangover. For a long irritating moment he tried to remember what he had drank before realizing that he hadn't drank anything. Groaning to himself he shifted in his seat he had pushed back and regretted sleeping in his car. He should have stayed at the safe house and dealt with Nerves's wrath, at least he would have had something that was more of a bed than his driver seat. Grumbling every curse he could think of, he sat up and climbed to the backseat. Once he had pulled the comforter out enough he laid down. School wasn't for another three hours roughly. He never arrived on time and he wasn't going to start now.

….

 _Colliculus High School_

Lindi stopped watching the clock once second period rolled around. She had searched the faces of students in the halls looking for Shaine, until she saw Max and Ash by themselves. Then she resigned herself to the fact that he wasn't in school. She had sent him a few texts after he left the hospital, trying to not sound clingy but got no response. Sitting down in third period science class she pulled out her replaced cellphone, debating on whether to text again. Maybe he really was going to heed Thrax and Grace's wishes and cease contact. She wanted to be mad but couldn't. She was half way through a pop quiz when the seat next to her moved. At the front of the classroom the teacher glared as Shaine started his own test, not looking at anyone but his sheet.

Around ten minutes later Mr. Anguli-Oris barked out that time was up and to send the papers to the end of the rows to be collected.

"I left my phone at my uncle's house by accident." Shaine whispered when she didn't give any indication she was going to speak. "I didn't blow you off on purpose."

She took her time; pulled out her book and some blank notepaper before speaking. "I have a new phone and my number is being changed to some special code Immunity uses."

"Oh."

She looked at him. "If it wasn't you texting me Saturday night, who was?"

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What?"

"Apparently my phone went off multiple times Saturday night, Thrax heard it and got up to shut it off, thinking it was an alarm and saw the texts coming in. Someone posing as you I'm assuming, asking when we could see each other."

Annoyance spread across his face. "Probably my uncle. It's a good idea to change the number. Don't give it to me. I don't want him contacting you again."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's a sick asshole." He fell silent. "Sorry you had to put up with that."

Lindi shrugged. "Didn't impact me any. Thrax is the one who got the texts and the phone call-"

"What phone call?" He demanded.

"Nothing was said on your end. Just breathing." She looked away, signaling the discussion was over and started to copy the notes on the board.

…..

 _Intestinal Trunk_

"You got some nerve walkin' in here." Someone growled as Shaine passed a small cluster of germs just inside the house.

"Shut up." He snapped, earning glares and mutters.

Nerves was where he was Saturday night, in what he fondly called his trophy room, surrounded by his inner circle of criminal followers. Dillon was off to the side, leaning against the far wall and was first to see Shaine.

Some small piece of his nucleus was telling him it was a bad idea to walk back into the safe house after disappearing on a heist night but he found he really didn't care. "Why were you texting Lindi Estrogen on Saturday?"

Conversation ceased as everyone looked to Nerves for his answer, sensing a juicy verbal confrontation about to unfold.

"Where were you Saturday night?" Nerves countered.

"I asked you first." Shaine snapped.

The germ lord sat up in his chair, his bulbous eyes on his nephew and didn't reply. Shaine wasn't in any mood for games, he was willing to wait as long as necessary for Nerves to cave and give him an answer before he decided if he'd respond back.

The minutes ticked by, as the time passed Nerves was getting more visibly irritated that he was losing against a kid in front of his cronies. The germ took a breath. "Let me tell you a story, shall I?" He got up, his swollen belly jiggling slightly. That display always nauseated Shaine. "Your daddy-bless his soul-"

The sheer mention of his absentee dad for the millionth time sent Shaine's frustration through the roof. "This isn't about him!"

Nerves sent him an ugly look. "This has everything to do with him, you ungrateful brat." He heaved a dramatic sigh. "Long ago Frank was goin' about his business, making us drunk on nicotine, bathing us in liquor…it was great. Sure the then mayor was a public idiot but whateva… Then one day-" Nerves began to pace. "-A new fella came to town, gained instant respect-like overnight- from all the low-life sludge slumming in Frank's every cavity. Word was he even took out Old Man Phage upstairs in the Armpit…at the time I had made a deal with Phage and your daddy posed as a liaison between the two of us. He was there when this newcomer axed Phage. To assure this Virus wouldn't kill him on the spot, your daddy went to work for him. All was well. I didn't like the idea but if it meant my baby brother stayed alive-whateva. The Virus set to work, had this insane plan to take out our dear Frank in 48 hours, almost succeeded too but Immunity caught up to 'im. Right before Immunity got the bastard, your daddy came back here, heavily fucked. And I mean he was bad but he healed…said the Virus had lost use for him and tried to kill him and some idiot. Couple weeks lat'a He and your mother had you and about the time you were four-ish, your daddy and I were working on a deal with these two yuppies working in the Marrows division of some research company. They were elbows deep in some experiment their superiors had forbade them from creating. They weren't able to get this type of RNA legally so they turned to us. We got it for them, naturally and they began to make payments to us to pay it off. " Nerves finally took a breath. "They fell behind on their payments. I was gracious at first but then it became blaringly apparent they were purposely stiffing me. And when the idiot male cell defiantly said to your daddy that he didn't owe us anything, we had to take matters into our own hands. Your daddy was quiet but you know you always have those pesky neighbors. Immunity showed up before he was able to slit the throat of their little brat. And that Virus was with Immunity, apparently having survived his last stint with them. He had some sort of amnesia, didn't remember jack shit from before. He entered the house with a few officers, found the kid and your daddy confronted him. I had told him to get outta there, if he had just listened he's still be alive. That Virus killed your daddy made him nothing but a RNA pool of muck.

"And the surviving member of that family who were stiff'n me got to grow up to into a pretty little thing. Been keeping surveillance on her Shaine. Gotta say you do take after your daddy in making good choices with women."

The ending statement barely registered as the story processed in his head. The virus who had raised Lindi, killed his dad…. _because my dad killed Lindi's parents._ To be honest Shaine was glad the asshole he had the shame to call a father was dead-but it was disconcerting to learn the truth in the way he had just did.

Nerves was waiting for a reaction. "Well?" He grinned when Shaine stayed quiet. "Truth sucks sometimes kid. I couldn't have planned this better myself, you being in contact with the girl. Who would have thought-"

"I'm not in contact."

If looks could have killed there wouldn't have been anything left of him. _Maybe a grease spot._

"What are you talking about?"

"I ended it with her, today. She can't be subjected to this shithole I live in."

The kid's insult to the living conditions annoyed Nerves but he chose to overlook it. "That ain't gonna stop me. You damned her the day you started talking to her. Remember what I've said again and again that you don't seem to understand? Every action, every decision has a reaction. You made this bed, you need to lie in it." Nerves began pacing again. "Besides it's that Virus I want. Your girl is just a bonus." His uncle suddenly got in his face. "And don't think you're getting out of this, you are going to have a nice piece of this plan to fulfill."

"And if I don't?" Shaine wasn't ready for the answer.

Across the room, two of Nerves's henchmen grabbed Dillon; one getting him in a headlock, pulling his head back and the other pointing a new model of a cytokine shooter at his chest. The germ lord was watching passively.

"Ever seen what cytokine does to the body of one of us cells?" He asked calmly. He glanced over at his nephew who was frozen. "Nasty shit Shaine. Nasty shit. And it doesn't kill ya right away, so you feel your body disintegrate right down to the last dissolve of your pathetic excuse of a life. You don't follow along and be a team player, you don't stop with the bullshit excuses and bailouts on these heists; you'll get your first lesson about cytokine. And Dillon here will suffer the consequences of your actions. Essentially, whether he lives or dies is now in control by you. You get me?"

Knowing he was trapped and hating it, he nodded dejectedly.

"That's a good boy." Nerves snapped his fingers telling the two to release Dillon. They did so though not gently as Shaine watched his friend stumble slightly.

"That's my good boy."


	8. Chapter 8

_Colliculus High School_

 _One week later_

Lindi ignored the third meaningful glare her way from a teacher as she refused to take her beanie hat off in the library. She half hoped the she-cell would come over and berate her because she wasn't in the mood. She knew she shouldn't care but in the last week Shaine maybe showed for school twice and the second day he appeared, he disappeared half way through. One of the few times she saw him he was visibly arguing with Max in a corner of the common area, behind some lockers. The hall was too noisy for her to be able to zero in on their discussion. Max then said something that looked like it sent Shaine over the edge. She managed to make out his lips saying 'go to hell' before he stormed off. Ash had been there, staying out of the argument but looking grave; as one of his friends disappeared into the sea of students he turned to the other, talking. She didn't wait to continue lip-reading.

"Hey." Maddie dropped down in a seat across from her. "You doing okay?"

She shrugged, not taking her eyes off her book as she wrote notes for an upcoming test and ignored the awkward silence as her friend fell silent.

"You know it's not you right?"

"What's not me?"

Maddie hesitated, knowing she was treading a sore subject. "Him dropping contact like he has. If he's going to be an asshole like that then he can go fall off one of the C-spine cliffs for all you should care."

Lindi paused in her writing unable to remember a keynote the teacher had stressed in class. She probably missed it because she was too wrapped up thinking about what she might have done to warrant Shaine's sudden change in behavior. He wasn't one to toe the line with rules and conditions so she doubted Grace saying it would be best if he ceased contact with her except in school would "scare" him away. So what had changed? Some small piece of her had been happy she found someone, a microbe of all people, to compare notes with as she grew into her new abilities. Was that selfish? _Maybe._ She threw her pen down; annoyed she couldn't remember the information given less than an hour ago. She felt a sudden insane urge to go do something out of character- _Stupid Thrax would probably call it…though he can't say he hasn't done worse._

"You still have those fake ID's?"

Maddie stared at her: first dumbly then intrigued. "Why?"

"I feel like going out and being an idiot."

Her friend started to reply but was cut off by the interruption of Ronnie Iliac.

"You missing your boyfriend Estrogen?"

Not wasting time Lindi slammed her book shut and gathered her papers, not wanting to deal with what ever might come out of the cell's mouth.

"One more absence I hear and he's suspended indefinitely until the Board decides whether to chuck his ass out of here. Obviously he has more pressing issues instead of learning to be a productive member of society." His two flanking friends snickered. "How long do you think it'll be before Flavum finds himself a nice cell in Joint Prison?"

Lindi couldn't help herself, she turned on a dime and closed the distance between them surprising Ronnie. "Longer than you finding yourself with a caved nucleus."

"Excuse me?"

She walked away with Maddie as frozen as the three boys, her mouth hanging. Then she quickly gathered her own stuff.

"What is the matter with you?" She had to run to catch up. "You can't make a threat like that, especially to him. His dad's on the school board and in Cerebellum Hall."

"I don't care anymore." Lindi snapped.

Maddie grabbed her making her stop, her face frightened. "What's wrong with your face? Your eyes?"

"What-?" Lindi didn't have time to form the whole question as Maddie yanked her into the girl's bathroom across the hall that miraculously was empty. The girl stopped in front of the row of mirrors and waited wary as Lindi stared at her reflection. Black threads had appeared around her eyes, spider webbing down her cheeks, a wash of dark magenta following the tracks. As she watched she thought she saw the threads pulse and sway, reminding her of a class chat on _Rorschach tests. The lesson had been about how some microbes could change their pigments, the changes acting similar to the human's Rorschach test._ _Am I one of them?_

"You're calming down."

She had forgotten Maddie was still in the bathroom with her.

"It's going away because you aren't so mad." She paused. "What's going on Lindi?"

Lindi didn't answer as she leaned to grab her bag. She honestly didn't know what to tell her friend. She knew she could trust Maddie but admitting what was happening to her body was too hard to express verbally.

"Nothing." She whispered and brushed by, leaving the bathroom.

 _….._

Instead of going in the direction of her next class she went across the hallway to one of the school's many exits. Sitting out in the open would be stupid because she'd be seen immediately by some disproving teacher so she went to a corner on the side of the large building, where the dumpsters were and sat on the ground. Frank had swallowed some extra air while drinking and since then there was an occasional cold gust. She wrapped her coat tighter around herself.

"Skip class often?"

The sudden voice startled her, making her fly to her feet. It was only Max and as always Ash following like a shadow.

"Aren't you two ever separate?" Her brusque question was to mask the fact that they had truly scared the hell out of her.

The two microbes looked at each other. "Only when we sleep." Ash teased. His words were surprisingly smooth for someone who barely talked.

"Or are taking a dump." Max added. "The stall gets a little cramped with two of us."

She rolled her eyes and sat. "I can't deal with the public right now. I'm going to get in trouble I know it but whatever. I don't care anymore."

They were quiet as they mulled over her words. Max was first to move and came over to slide down the wall next to her. Ash followed but leaned against one of the dumpsters.

"You know that Shaine is an orphan right? Pretty much anyway, his mother could be down on the left ass cheek in a mole club for he knows. His uncle raised him." The word 'raised' came out a little harsh, telling Lindi it wasn't lost on Max that the uncle was an asshole. "He can't really say no to the guy when he wants something."

"Why doesn't he just leave? He can't go live with one of you?"

Something passed in Max's face. "He did. When we were fourteen and he regretted it. Was out of school for about two weeks and when he returned he could barely walk or sit. He said he was better at the time so just how bad was the punishment he got?"

"He said it isn't you-" Ash started.

"That's how it always goes." Lindi snapped. "The old 'it's not you, it's me.' That line is getting old." She watched a stray food bag drift by as another breeze came through the tight area. "I'm not mad at him. He was told to stay away from me; he's only doing what he was asked. Can't fault him for that."

The two exchanged glances.

"Lindi. When he says something like that he means it. It's not lip service. And I've known him since were both practically in diapers…he's not lying. It's not a rosy life most of us have. Unfortunately for him, he got a crappy set of cards in life."

Deep down she knew Max was right.

"Did he tell you about me?"

Max studied her before answering. "Yeah. He did. But he didn't put an emphasis to it. Does he think you're just suspecting?"

She nodded.

"So he's got no idea about the whole eye display you just had?"

Embarrassment heated her face. "You saw that?" She dreaded the answer.

"Yeah." Ash's voice was soft.

"Is that the only reason you two are here? Talking to me? Because I just proved by accident I'm not a regular blood cell?"

"No." Max's reply was quick like she had insulted him. "We're here because you've proven you're not bad-not a preppy stuck-up turd like the rest of them." A grin appeared on his face. "Besides anyone who slaps Ronnie Iliac in the face with a lunch tray is cool in my book."

The restraint of a smile got away from her, the feeling of her face felt strange as she hadn't smiled in what felt like years.

"Well." Max stood and offered a hand to pull her up. "Let's go save you from detention."

 _…_

 _Superior Vena Cava Freeway_

 _1:24pm_

"Why am I just hearing this now?" Jones groped for his drink, coming dangerously close to knocking Thrax's over.

He quickly rescued his shot before handing Jones his. "I didn't think it would be an issue. Apparently I was wrong."

Jones was quiet for a moment as he zipped between traffic. "It's not from some gossip tabloid that she might have mistaken for truth?"

Thrax shot him a look. "She's not stupid Jones."

The white blood cell sounded equally indignant. "I didn't mean it like that. Lindi's extremely smart. I know that, you know that, everyone who's met her knows that."

"The Subclavian Inquirer is more accredited than the Daily Guts last I knew." Thrax added as he pulled out the papers Lindi had had. It had taken some time but he managed to find the folder under a pile of schoolwork and books in her room.

"Man." Jones broke the silence again. "What frickin' parent does something like that to their kid? Gain wild popularity at the expense of an infant?"

"It wasn't to gain popularity." Thrax murmured, staring out the window.

"What are you talking about?"

Thrax took a breath. "Frank had some weird symptoms about a year before I showed up."

"Yeah." Jones agreed slowly. "Media said it was possible Crohn's Disease…"

"Ehrlichia." Thrax returned his gaze out the window. "A tick borne infection. At the time Marium was pregnant with Lindi when she got infected. They were panicking because their division wasn't lending any support and Lindi was beginning to die inside Marium. Then at some point Val read about a strain of microbe RNA if melded right, could save both Marium and Lindi. He took the chance and it worked. Marium gave birth and Lindi was fine. Their only mistake was who they got the RNA from."

"How do you know all this?" Jones demanded.

"Researched the hell out of the story. None of it added up to me. Especially when the article stated the two were under fire for insubordination due to splicing. Lindi's mother had her hand out to her like she was reaching for her. If Marium hadn't given a shit about Lindi she wouldn't have died in that position."

Jones braked in front of a café. "Lindi knows this right? She's aware of this version, not the half-ass crap…?"

Thrax shook his head. "No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"She hates them. Said they both got what they deserved." Thrax knew Jones still got a little uneasy whenever he looked him full on, but this time the white blood cell didn't seem to notice. "I only found all this two days ago."

"You're gonna set her straight though right?" Jones got out of the car.

"Yeah. At some point." Thrax shut his door.

"Some point…?"

"Thrax Rojo."

Hearing his first and last name sounded foreign to him since he rarely heard the two put together. He turned. "Who's asking?"

Two germs were standing a good distance away like they were expecting him to lash out. One punched the other in the arm, clearly upset that his friend opened his mouth at all.

"Let's go Merle before he lights us up." The germ started pulling on his arm, pulling him away.

"He ain't gonna light us up." The microbe sneered. "He's reformed remember? Not allowed to touch anyone otherwise he gets the needle."

Thrax decided to let loose some of his control. After all it wasn't regular cells he was facing. The heat spread down the side of his hand and then congealed into the digit that was longer than the other fingers.

"Thrax-" Jones warned lowly.

"Relax Osmosis. Untwist your panties." He didn't take his eyes off the two microbes. "That rule only applies to citizens of Frank. Do either of you have visas?"

His question brought them both up short and from their expressions he could tell they didn't. Slightly behind him Jones let out a half laugh.

"Looks like you're up spit's creek without a paddle."

Apparently the two weren't as dumb as Thrax thought since they turned and power walked into a crowd down the street waiting for a bus. He could still make out the voice of the timid one, asking the other if they had to worry about Thrax following them. He wanted to just to prove a point but didn't. He didn't need to give someone a reason to lodge a complaint about him to Veins who was only really just now starting to loosen up around him.

"Should we follow them?" Jones stretched on his toes to try and see the two germs.

"No." Thrax turned and started for the cafe. "Let them wonder."

….

"No. And get your feet off my desk Jones."

The white blood cell grudgingly removed his boots from the lip of Vein's desk. "Why not?"

Thrax didn't answer knowing why but had hoped Veins would overlook the specifics.

"One you both are emotionally compromised by this. Two the case was closed when _you-_ " The T-cell jabbed the end of his pen at Thrax. "-Made Tony Flavum into a smoothie. And three we have more important things to deal with."

"Veins, my man…C'mon. It's not like we're going to be doing hours of stakeouts and questioning every baddie in the body. We just want to find out if anything was odd in Marium Helix's biopsy before she was recycled."

"Something was odd." Veins wasn't looking at them as he sifted through files in a drawer.

"Really?" Jones perked up. "You aren't been a dick right? You're being serious?"

A folder was tossed towards him, sliding across the desk. "You tell me."

Jones eagerly grabbed it and started reading the papers inside. He paused and then shot his superior a look. "Fever…really?"

Veins didn't look any more impressed. "It's not just fever. It's a strain of some sort loosely related to the Flu. I don't know. That's how it was explained to me. Heats the body up to almost max level and basically burns off the microbes who can't live with the heat…." He paused. "Sound familiar?"

Thrax became intensely aware of his partner and his boss staring at him. "What?" He snapped.

"Anyways…" Veins broke the silence when Jones didn't. "This strain is a little different though. Almost like superbug different. I'm guessing the Helixes didn't know that when they made the deal. It should have killed Marium and Lindi should have been incinerated on the spot. I'm impressed both of them survived."

Silence fell between them.

"Thrax."

He took his time looking away from the office nut, Denny, who was engrossed in an article and hadn't noticed his mug was overflowing as he poured a drink without paying attention.

"I don't want to know anything from here on out, you got that? Unless its something really important." Veins leaned back in his chair, staring at him in the eyes. "If Lindi has something going on like this and it gets out that she's got any sort of virus RNA in her, she's going to be quarantined and it's not going to be a pretty scene. I'm disobeying direct orders and ignoring the code I vowed to uphold by not turning her and you in."

"Wait why him? He's cleared-"

"Because he is knowingly housing a potential threat."

"That potential threat is a teenage girl Freddie."

In his deep thoughts, Thrax was mildly interested in the fact that Jones was sticking up for Lindi like he was.

 _You both are emotionally compromised_

"He's right Jones." Thrax interrupted as the cell started to say something else. "She is a threat. _But_ only if she's not handled right." It was his turn to stare at Veins who gazed back calmly.

"Just watch yourself." Veins murmured. His eyes flickered to the folder Jones had dropped onto the desk during his heated answer. "And keep the folder. There's some information that might make more sense to you than me. Just don't lose it."

Jones grabbed it before Thrax could. "Xerox here we come."


	9. Chapter 9

_One week later_

 _Intestinal Trunk_

Dillon had learned long ago how to open Shaine's door to avoid the heinous creaking of the hinges. The kid's back was to him as he lay on his side facing the window. He shut the door behind him.

"You know she most likely has no idea why you broke off contact."

"She was told to stay away from me." Shaine's voice was low. "To her it's going to look like I'm heeding her family's wishes."

Dillon drew closer. "I think she knows you by now. You don't listen to anyone…except me."

"Well I'm listening now."

Dillon took a breath. "You need to leave."

Shaine finally moved, sitting up and turning to him. "What?"

"Get as far away from here as possible."

The kid watched him wordlessly. "We're in the intestinal trunk. I can't go anywhere that isn't fairly close to here."

Dillon watched a fat germ meander past the house below. "The virus... could-"

Shaine tsked, thinking his friend was being funny. Then he saw he wasn't. "Are you serious? He's not going to let me live with him. He's been planning my funeral for weeks."

"Stories had circulated." Dillon continued like Shaine wasn't protesting. "A few germs are still around and they talk, like Phelm. Scared shitless of the guy though he won't admit it. He's not as homicidal."

Shaine snorted as he pulled his hood up to attempt to stay warm in the heater-less room. "Not what I've heard."

Dillon gave a faint smile. "More choosy on his list of targets. Is that analogy better?"

"Not really since he hates my existence."

"He doesn't hate you." Dillon took a seat next to the teen on the old mattress.

"You don't know that."

"You're threatening to him, a reaction no different than any other father with their daughter."

Shaine didn't answer and earned a gentle thump on the back.

"Get some sleep and get your ass to school tomorrow, I know you've been skipping." He stood and was amused when he saw the kid shoot his stack of books a look. "Night." He shut the door behind him.

…..

 _Frank PD Precinct 13_

 _10:36am_

Sgt. Amoriah Lingula was multi-tasking between reading a report, holding a folder and her coffee in two hands. She arrived on the first level of the station from the records room in the basement and saw a microbe slip into the lobby. Her first impulse was suspicion as it was extremely rare for any germ to willingly walk into an immunity department. Murphy at the front desk had the same thoughts.

"Is there something you need?"

The germ looked tired-exhausted and under his baggy clothes Amoriah could see he was rail thin. His neon purple irises flickered to those around him as he went to the desk. Despite herself Amoriah shut her folder and drifted closer to hear the conversation better.

"I want to see the virus, Thrax Rojo."

"We don't cater to snappy demands from microbes, microbe."

Amoriah glanced across the large room; Thrax's mouth was moving rapidly but he wasn't speaking to anyone. She could only guess he was cursing the computer again.

"I'm not leaving until I see him."

Murphy's face turned sour. "Well good. You can be forcibly removed and if you resist you'll find yourself a nice cell in the back for resisting an officer."  
The germ watched him, emotionless. "Wouldn't be the first time I get that charge."

"I bet." The scruffy cell sneered.

"Wait." Amoriah took a step closer. "Why?"

The germ looked at her before turning his head away. "I just need to."

After a moment she slid her folder towards Murphy. "Hold that."

"Wha-?" Murphy sputtered. "You can't be serious."

Amoriah ignored him. "Come with me." She led him to one of the interrogation rooms. "Take a seat. I'll go get him." She closed the door behind him.

…..

"You don't know him?"

Thrax studied the germ on the other side of the one-way glass; searching through his memory banks of all the criminals he had had a hand in apprehending. None fit the microbe he was looking at.

"No." He unfolded his arms and went to the door, giving Amoriah and Ozzy a look before pulling it open.

The microbe watched him enter, his face unreadable as Thrax took a seat. For a moment he felt annoyance as the germ's eyes landed on where everyone else's eyes landed on upon first meeting him. His left hand.

"You were looking for me?"

The microbe took his time answering. "Yeah. I'm here for Shaine Flavum."

The name drew up an irritation but Thrax kept his face neutral or at least he hoped he did. "He's not here if that's your meaning."

"I know he's not. He's in school."

"Finally made it there, huh?" At the germ's hard gaze, Thrax added. "His parole officer was just here, saying that kid hadn't managed to make it in the school building for a week."

"Well he's there now." An edge developed in the words.

"So is that why you're here to tell me the kid isn't a dropout? Not that I care really."

At that the germ grew amused. "Aren't you?" Thrax didn't like how he was being scrutinized.

"If you have a point, make it. Otherwise get out before one of the immunity make up shit to lock up your ass."

"It irks you that your daughter has spent time with him. And despite some of the stupid things he's done, he's a good kid. I don't know how that happened since his dad was a shit but he's not like Tony, not like his mother either…" He muttered as almost an afterthought. "Maybe you don't get what its like to be under someone's thumb because of who you are, but Shaine wants out with no way of getting out."

"What's your point?" Thrax finally asked.

Dillon didn't know how to ask so he reiterated his words. "He's safer with someone like you."

The words didn't compute; on the other side of the glass Amoriah moved to avoid being sprayed by Ozzy's drink as he choked.

Thrax didn't move, despite his annoyance with the germ being there he was slightly impressed at the audacity. Finally he was able to think of something to say.

"He had a place and he disappeared from it, not the first time I've been told."

The germ breathed a humorless laugh. "The parole officer? Shaine leaves his place to protect him. His uncle doesn't give a damn which cell is an officer and which one isn't. You're one of us, you should know…they're all alike. They're all the same. So _he_ wouldn't think twice to break down that cell's door and massacre everyone in that apartment."

Annoyingly enough, the germ was right. Thrax didn't care about the labels of the cells. They were all the same… _Except for Grace-_ Grudgingly he automatically mentally grouped Jones and Leah in with Grace. He tolerated everyone else, some more than others.

"Well he's not living with me. One, not that its your business, I don't have the room and two-he's not going to be in the same room with _my daughter._ "

The microbe wasn't put off so easily. "Someone you know then? Anyone."

 _Goddamn this idiot is relentless._

"Let me ask you something…why do you care so much about relocating this kid?"

The germ fell silent. "I don't believe that is _your business._ "

"It is when you're in here begging me to do something about a potential street bum."

"Here's a question. Why are you so threatened by a sixteen-year old?"

Thrax's response was out before he knew it. "Because his father massacred my daughter's parents that's why."

The germ looked away for the first time. "So it is true."

"What is?" Thrax hissed, mad at himself for finally giving the germ an emotional response.

"It was you who killed Tony."

"I did what I had to. If it came down to a toddler or a scumbag criminal, who would you choose?"

"Did you?" The germ asked. When Thrax didn't show a sign of understanding, he continued. "Did you do what you had to? Almost three months previously you just about killed this body. Why three months later would you care about a toddler blood cell being killed?"

An anger that he hadn't felt in a long time returned in his stomach, anger because he couldn't answer the question. He waited for the germ to back down in the staring contest he hadn't noticed started between them but the germ didn't. Finally he blinked and looked away, annoyed even more the germ had won.

He sat for a moment, stewing, willing himself to calm down. Heat had already spread to his left hand, itching to light up. _Damn it._

…

 _Colliculus High School_

With Maddie on vacation Lindi found herself flying solo, something that made her a little uneasy especially after her display in the library to Ronnie. She wasn't oblivious to the looks and whispers in the hallway, the cafeteria and classes. By the time lunch came she was seriously considering skipping for the rest of the day. She was picking at her food when two others sat down at her table.

"Damn. Is Mrs. Stem cooking?" Max craned his neck to see over the hundreds of heads. "Yup. She is."

"What's wrong with her?" Lindi asked, her bad mood rapidly evaporating.

"She hates her job." The two germs answered in unison.

Lindi didn't get the reference and looked to where the lunch lady was. The she-cell was slapping foods together, ill prepped; earning disgusted expressions from each student she served.

"Thank god I never go through her line."

"You. Are wise." Max shook a sandwich at her to emphasize his meaning before dropping it back on his lunch tray. She noted the sludge leaking out the side.

"Wiser than you apparently." A different voice said. Shaine sat down on her right.

"Hey. Don't insult my intelligence. I got…that." Max pointed to something Lindi couldn't put a name to. "-From Ms. Hart over there."

"M-hmmm." Shaine faked being impressed. "Looks appetizing."

"Actually it's Ash's." Max slid the tray over.

"Is not."

"Is too."

Shaine rolled his eyes at the bantering before looking at Lindi. "I'm sorry about disappearing like I did."

She untwisted her slime shake's cap to buy time. "It's fine. It's what we were told to do. Cease contact-"

"It's not what I wanted." He interrupted her. "Is it what you want? If so, tell me now and I'll leave you alone."

She still didn't look at him and then timidly, she did. "No."

"Okay then."

…

Her lifted mood continued until science class when she paused upon seeing Officer Boone and Amoriah standing next to the classroom door. Immediately her thoughts went to Thrax. Did he get hurt? Was he dying or dead? Until then she had never even given thought that Thrax wasn't invincible. Feeling like she was in a dream she went to them.

"Why are you here?" She asked once she was close enough.

For a split second Amoriah couldn't hide the surprise at seeing her; Lindi watched the she-cell's eyes drop to the paper in her hand, scanning a list. _Our classroom roster_. "Thrax is okay." The woman answered, knowing that had been Lindi's fear.

Boone nudged the she-cell and gestured over Lindi's head. She turned and saw Shaine coming up the stairs at the far end of the hall. An overwhelming feeling to tell him to run rose up in her but she couldn't open her mouth as he got closer. It didn't matter because almost immediately like he had immunity radar, he noticed the cops. He slowed his gait and then stopped a good few paces away from them.

Amoriah moved around Lindi. "Shaine I'm going to have to ask you to come with us."

"Someone should tell Mark that he needs to speed up his reaction time for truants." Shaine responded.

Overlooking the defiant attitude Amoriah could see building in the teenager; she knew his remark wasn't wrong. "That's not why we're here. We have a few things to discuss and it would be better to do it at the station."

"Un-frickin-believable." Shaine muttered, though loud enough Lindi heard it. Then she remembered she could hear sounds no other cell could.

"It would be within your best interest to go quietly." Boone rumbled, earning a look from his partner.

'Do you mind?' She mouthed before returning her attention to Shaine. A strange look came over the she-cell's face as the teenager opened his book but she quickly relaxed when she saw him pull some papers loose.

 _She's like the rest of them. He's a germ therefore he must have a plan involving violence all the time…._

He took a few steps forward, resulting in Boone's hand landing on his weapon. Shaine stared him down and then looked at Lindi. "Can you give this to Anguli-Oris? Not that it matters."

Lindi wordlessly took the homework and then nodded. She didn't care that the final bell rang as she watched the two officers disappear with him.

…..

Donnie Nape scratched his head more out of habit than anything else. "Did he have really bright-like neon-purple eyes?"

Thrax didn't answer but he saw Jones bob his head out of the corner of his eye.

Nape leaned back in his chair, making it squeak. He had just opened his mouth when Veins entered and sat down at his desk.

"Dillon Rods. Has an impressive rap sheet." The cell slapped his computer a few times like it was going to make it boot up faster. "Although he hasn't had any charges or arrests in a while."

"Getting sneakier probably." Thrax muttered.

"No." Nape shook his head. "Rods actually cleaned up his act a little. He still runs in Nerve's crowd but he stays out of the heists and all."

"Still makes him guilty."

Nape shrugged. "Not really his fault though. Once you're in Nerve's mob you can't leave. He's taken a huge risk walking in here and asking any one of you to take Shaine. If someone snitches, Dillon Rods is going to cease to exist. And Nerves doesn't just kill those who piss him off, he makes sure they take a long time to go."

As time had gone on after the germ left the station and Thrax had time to mull over the conversation, he was finding less and less reasons to be annoyed at the germ. Clearly Rods had taken a roundabout fatherly role for the kid. Dillon had said he didn't know how Shaine turned out so good with two shit parents; though he sometimes hated this quality about himself, Thrax was fair. So it was clear to him why the kid was almost a decent being. Dillon had some influence over Shaine, maybe more.

Veins's door opened and Amoriah's voice could be heard. "Boone, go back to your desk and Denny, not now." She entered with Shaine in tow. Thrax watched as the kid's gaze immediately zeroed in on Nape.

"Take a seat." Veins half gestured to the last chair in the room.

Grudgingly Shaine dropped into it, his eyes landing on Thrax and then rolled away. A quick impulse of strangling the teen crossed the virus's mind before he ignored the murderous thought.

"You're here because it's been brought to our attention that your situation at home is getting worse." Veins said, very clearly scrutinizing the kid's every move and facial expression. At the moment Shaine's attention was stuck squarely on Nape.

"Are you kidding me? That is why I'm here?"

"Well a change is going to happen whether you like it or not."

"Why the hell do you give a shit?" Shaine snapped. "Isn't there some tally sheet in this place with every registered germ's name, tallying off each of us as we're killed off?"

Veins hadn't expected that comment and neither had apparently anyone else. Thrax recovered the quickest, having not been completely struck speechless. "Unless you're a computer genius and you can hack into the main frame, taking your name out of the virus-protection program you're stuck with Immunity making decisions for you."

"Lucky me." Shaine's reply was inflammatory.

"Let me ask you this." Veins cut in. "Do you want to go back to Nerve's? Because we've been tracking him for months and pretty soon that _safe house_ he has is going to be raided. Do you want to be in there when that happens? You were already gassed once by us."

"You're lying about the raid." Though he said the words, he knew the police captain wasn't lying. He had seen the random vehicles sitting up and down the street for hours on end, occasionally drive away only to return moments later and park in a different spot. He doubted Nerve's knew, most because he was high almost all the time or his huge ego blinded him.

"Am I?" Veins retorted. "Now I'm trusting you aren't going to go straight to him with that information."

"I'm not his errand boy. You have a file on me, go back a few pages, I'm sure it says somewhere in there I was denied ER help when I was fourteen. And I had been dumped off there and left so when they denied me I was miles from home." He could feel a rage building. "So why would I go running to him and tell him? I hope he resists arrest and you have to shoot him."

Silence.

Veins could feel the vibe that everyone was waiting for him to say something. Nape saved him.

"You're in this room because you have people who want to help you. This department has thousands of cases and you have three officers, four including me, taking time away from a mountain of paperwork to figure something out for you."

The teenager sat sullen and didn't say anything. Finally he broke the silence. "I've been placed with you a million times. You know how that goes."

"Well. You aren't going to be placed with me this time."

"Shocker."

"Why not Ozzy?" Amoriah spoke up for the first time.

"Excuse me?" The white blood cell perked up in his chair and leaned around Thrax to see the she-cell. "Why not Ozzy what?"

"You take him." Amoriah said, slightly miffed she had to repeat herself. "That way he's with an immunity officer and Thrax is what three floors below you?"

Thrax noticed Veins staring at him as Amoriah said her piece. He knew what the captain was thinking about. _Lindi with her transitioning or whatever the hell she's doing…now I'd be partly responsible for a microbe kid who doesn't want help…_

"I can't just take him. I gotta talk to Leah about it. She'll throttle me if she came home and he was there, no offense kid." Shaine didn't act like he heard him.

"Then ask her." Amoriah was unperturbed. "You have a phone. This situation can't afford any more wasted time."

Jones looked at Veins for help. He should have known better because the cell visibly mutely agreed with her. _Of course he would…those two have something going on outside of work with each other. I know it._

Jones groaned inwardly. Speed dialing Leah's number he glanced at Thrax. "You want to explain to her the situation?"

Thrax's eyes twitched. "Nope. This is all you."

"Damn it."

…

 _Later_

 _Esoph-Landing_

 _3:10pm_

Amoriah had said in passing that Lindi had been at the scene when Shaine was carted away, so Thrax was almost ready for her when she came home from school. Grace had gotten off early from work and listened quietly to the new setup going on in her sister's apartment. Surprisingly to Thrax, she wasn't oppose to the idea. "He's not a shit. You can tell just by talking to him." She had said.

Reluctantly Thrax agreed. The asshole associating with his daughter he had envisioned was quickly fading.

Lindi didn't waste time. "Why was Shaine arrested? I know you had something to do with it."

 _She doesn't mince words does she…Grace rubbed off._ Even though she was on the borderline of being rude, something she had never expressed before, Thrax wasn't insulted.

"He wasn't arrested."

"Really? Did I imagine the whole thing including Boone's hand landing on his gun when Shaine opened his science book to give me his homework?" Lindi could feel a rage building. In truth she didn't understand why she was so pissed off. In the scheme of things, the whole incident didn't warrant her being so agitated. So why was she? The rational side of her told her pissed off side she needed to calm down before she did something stupid but the rage wouldn't leave. She needed to express the anger, let it out some how.

…

 **POV of Grace**

I watched Lindi as she confronted Thrax about Shaine. I could see she was conflicted and I wasn't entirely concerned until I saw her membrane and her eyes darken, a magenta hue spreading from her eye socket and down her cheeks, tiny black lines appeared and rippled. _What the hell….?_

"Lindi. You need to calm down."

She didn't seem to hear me as she stared at Thrax. It was like she wasn't even there. Her right hand was on the counter and it wasn't until I heard a crack that I saw a reddish-yellow line of fire shot across the counter, splitting its surface. I jumped away from it before I was burned. _Like Thrax…She just did what Thrax can do._

I looked back to see Thrax yank Lindi's hand off the counter before she did more damage. Despite the weakness in his left hand he managed to hold her away while her hand continued to burn like an ember. _Her whole hand._

He grasped the back of her neck with his other, holding her immobile and facing him.

"Calm down."

Slowly she did, her body trembling as she subdued. Then she seemed to return to reality. Her gaze went to the kitchen counter. She jerked away from Thrax, looking everywhere but at us and then silently went to her room. I could only stare after her until she disappeared down the hall and then I was left with Thrax.


	10. Chapter 10

"What the hell was that?" I rubbed the surface of the counter, its split still smoking and emitting heat.

Thrax hadn't looked at me; he itched his head more out of habit and then glanced at me. Still not saying anything he went to his coat and pulled a fold of papers loose from an inner pocket. Silent he handed them to me. I stared at the first page; not comprehending then the words began to sink in.

"The Ehrlichia-" I paused. "What RNA?"

He shrugged. "We don't know. There's some code speak about fever, that's it."

I got to the police report on the Helixes and stopped reading. "What is she?"

He watched me for a long moment before answering. "She's Frank's first half-cell, half-microbe."

I was speechless. No being had ever been half. Scientifically it wasn't possible, _it is possible and she's living proof._

"How long have you known? And why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed. "I pieced everything together on Tuesday. Nothing added up. The Helixes didn't use her as a guinea pig; they loved her like any parent would. The RNA was used to save Lindi because she was beginning to mummify inside Marium."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I repeated my question.

"I wanted to make sure I had my facts straight. Ironically enough I was going to tell you today."

I looked down again at the papers before folding them robotically. "Does she know?"

He shook his head.

I bit my bottom lip. "What are we going to do?"

He stared at me for a moment and then said the one thing I had hoped he wouldn't.

"I don't know."

…..

 _Eight floors up_

 _Esoph-Landing Apts_

The cop Shaine was saddled with was decent enough. Some how he wasn't surprised that his girlfriend was the mayor's aid, the same woman who had helped him out with not documenting the school fight.

They didn't hang on him, which he appreciated. The woman showed him a spare room that would be his. For once he was glad he kept all his books with him otherwise he would have been screwed. He could have asked Dillon to bring anything he was missing to him but once Nerves noticed his extended absence the shit was going to hit the fan. He just hoped his disappearance wouldn't get Dillon in trouble.

 _And Dillon here will suffer the consequences of your actions. Essentially, whether he lives or dies is now in control by you. You get me?_

He'd never be able to forgive himself if something happened to Dillon and it was because of him. He needed a walk.

He let himself out of the apartment quietly while the she-cell- _Leah_ took a shower and the cop was taking a nap. He hadn't realized how big the building was. As he rounded yet another corner he saw a cell sitting in the corner, their hood covering the face. He paused in a moment of panic, wondering if he was about to walk into a trap laid by Nerves. Then the figure moved.

"Lindi?" He felt relief.

She didn't answer as he came and slid down to sit next to her. Then she took a breath.

"I almost set the apartment downstairs on fire."

"Someone piss you off?" He meant it as joking but she didn't smile.

"I thought you were arrested again."

"So did I…at first anyway."

"I lost my temper." She ducked her head, her hood hiding her face again. "They don't know I left. I can't face them after that."

"It was an accident. You didn't go in there planning to doing what ever you did."

"Doesn't matter. The point is I split the counter almost in two."

He was quiet for a moment. "Probably looks better that way."

She finally looked at him fully. "Are you really going to sit here and crack jokes?"

He couldn't keep a straight face. "Probably."

She studied him before looking at her hands and surprised him when she lit up her right hand with ease. It glowed like an ember between them. "I do exactly what Thrax could do."

"Could?" Shaine echoed. "I was under the impression he still can."

"He can…it just takes longer. His hand was crushed a long time ago."

"That sucks."She nodded mutely and made a fist, her hand returning to its normal red blood cell membrane.

"You know it's not an option to not return home right?"

Her response was soft, a confirmation that he was right.

"Want me to walk you down?" He earned a halfhearted shrug. She was back to hiding her face with her hood. He stood and put his hand out. "C'mon."

….

Thrax didn't quite know what to think when he answered the quiet knock on the door. Grace's expression almost made him laugh.

"If its those damn lobbyists again for Stoma I'm going to shoot them."

"With what?" Thrax didn't hide his amusement. "I don't carry a weapon."

She dried her hands agitated. "I'll tell them to wait a moment and go ask Ozzy for his."

He rolled his eyes and opened the door to see Shaine with Lindi. _What the-How did she leave?_ He quickly thought back to if he had gone to the bathroom or done anything to allow him to miss her exit. There was nothing, he had been in either the living room or kitchen the whole time since she had gone to her room.

His stiffening had drawn Grace's attention.

Lindi was first to break the silence. "Thanks." She shot Shaine a half hooded look before ducking under Thrax's arm and disappearing.

Silence.

"I'll go check on her." Grace followed in Lindi's wake, leaving Shaine with Thrax.

 _Damn._

He waited, not looking forward to when the virus finally looked away from the she-cell's back and focused on him. He wasn't disappointed when the golden eyes landed on him.

"She was upstairs…" He explained awkwardly.

The virus considered him, almost in a calculating manner. _Like a predator with its prey…_ "How did she get up there?" He finally asked.

Shaine didn't quite understand the question. "I don't know…used your front door and then either the stairs or elevator?"

Something passed in the virus's face; something Shaine couldn't read which unsettled him. "She didn't use the front door."

It hit Shaine that the scene between them looked like he was insulting the virus's intelligence.

"Sorry…" He felt his membrane heat up. "I-don't know how she got upstairs." He felt like he was being raked over by an x-ray machine. _Here goes freakin' nothing…._ "I know why you don't like me and if I was you, I don't know if I would like me." Thrax didn't have any sort of response, which Shaine took as a good sign. "But I like Lindi whether you like it or not."

"Whether I like it or not, huh?" Thrax repeated. He glanced back into the apartment before shutting the door behind him.

 _Shit. What is he doing? Is he going to kill me right here?_

"The elevator is around the corner." The virus passed him; rather than look like a moron standing in front of a closed door, Shaine had no choice but to follow.

…..

"I'm not going to stand here and lie to you. And I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your friend. If it comes down to a little kid or a unremorseful criminal, it's going to be the criminal every time." Thrax hit the ninth floor button.

"I know." Shaine kept his eyes on the invisible circle he was tracing with his foot. "My dad was a scumbag anyway. –Used to use me in heists as a kid." He looked up. "I don't miss him."

Thrax watched him from across the elevator, his arms crossed.

"He helped you?" The teen finally mustered the courage to hold the virus's gaze. "Before? With taking down Frank."

"Define help." Thrax muttered. "He was someone I recruited, yeah."

"And you really did try to kill him?"

Thrax had been staring at a poster of some new movie. "Attempted to tie up loose ends." His eyes slid back to Shaine. "Failed obviously."

The elevator dinged as it reached Jones's floor and opened to a couple that did double takes at seeing the two microbes. The he-cell relaxed upon recognizing Thrax. Thrax didn't think there was any cell in Frank's entire body that didn't know him after the Vinícius incident. The woman was slightly more apprehensive, especially when the two passed her. Thrax heard the he-cell tell her to chill and say the virus was with Immunity now.

Thrax had barely taken his hand away from Jones's door after knocking when it swung open. Jones appeared, stopping his phone in mid-ring.

"I was just calling you." He took a breath and let it out. "I thought-I don't know what I thought…"

Leah appeared. "I told you there was nothing to worry about." She pushed Jones's hand away from the doorframe and gestured to Shaine to come inside.

Thrax watched the two go, his attention more on the teen's retreating back.

"Everything good?" Jones asked.

"Yeah. He showed up with Lindi."

Jones watched him with a strange air. "So apparently we both have to tighten our security seeing as we have two sixteen year olds waltzing out of our apartments without our knowledge."

"Thanks for putting it into perspective Jones, I didn't have that already figured out."

The white blood cell shrugged. "Just saying." He took a step back. "Want to come in?"

Thrax hesitated giving his partner enough time to guess his trepidation.

"He's not gonna bite Thrax, for god sakes…. one Armpit. The shit is gross so I need a buddy to help me through the experience."

"How about don't drink one." Thrax stepped in and allowed the white blood cell to close the door behind him. Jones gave him a look.

"What's the fun in that?"

…

"You 'ure yor not drunk?"

"Positive." Thrax set his bottle down and watched the cell amused. On the other side of the counter Leah paused in wiping it clean and rolled her eyes.

"Now what's going to happen when you get a call tonight and you show up hung over?"

Jones stared at her, slightly cross-eyed. "I think Veins will probably kill me."

Her eyes twitched. "Mmm."

"I got it." The cell said suddenly. He gestured at Thrax. " _HE_ will drive 'f we get called'n."

Leah exchanged glances with the virus.

"Well." Thrax stood. "This is where I exit."

"Thanks." Leah reached for his empty bottle.

He shot her a grin. "Your welcome." He looked at Jones who was swaying on his seat. "Sleep it off." He thumped the cell on the back making him almost tumble off his stool.

Leah didn't quite manage to stifle her laugh as Thrax let the front door shut behind him.

…..

Grace had fallen asleep on the couch; carefully Thrax shut the door. Despite him attempting to be quiet she stirred.

"You out-drank Ozzy…" Her tone though low from sleepiness, was teasing. In the dark she had to have seen guilt on his face because she laughed. "Leah just texted me. Sent me a picture of Jones…" She reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled her phone out. Thrax found himself looking at a picture of the blood cell slouched over and sleeping with his head balanced on his hand, his mouth open.

"And his girlfriend is like the second most important person in this body-" Thrax paused. "How did he ever manage to score with her?"

Grace snorted and hid her face in her arm as she laughed, her body shaking. After a moment she stood, managing to contain herself a little. "Thanks a lot I have to pee." She disappeared into the bathroom.

He started for the bedroom but paused next to Lindi's room. Taking a breath he opened the door. He had expected to see a lump under the covers but instead saw Lindi sitting up, facing the wide window. He looked at the time hoping it wasn't as late as he thought it was. He inwardly groaned.

 _I really hope Veins doesn't call me in… I'll shut my phone off._

He went in, cracking the door before going to her and sitting next to her.

"You aren't in trouble Lindi."

She didn't move or act like she heard him.

"You can't help what's going on. The proteins going through your nucleus are going to be haywire while your body adjusts."

"So you should expect more split furniture? Maybe I'll go buy a few extinguishers-"

He flexed his hand, feeling a stiffness coming on. "Sarcasm isn't going to make me go away."

"Where do I belong if not with the red blood cells or the microbes?" Her question was quiet though he easily heard it. What he hadn't heard was Grace enter the room.

"With us." She answered as she sat across from Lindi; she then leaned to turn on the desk light. "You know now you aren't mine biologically but that doesn't matter. I raised you-we raised you. As far as we're both concerned you're ours, microbe or not, cell or not."

"Yeah." Lindi agreed absently. "And what's going to happen when Immunity finds out, which they will."

Thrax hadn't expected her to know the looming possibility of Immunity finding out. _She's a lot smarter than I'm giving her credit for…She's like me. Any microbe would think the same exact thing._ It wasn't that the cells were stupid, microbes- _most microbes_ were exceptionally smart. _Smarter._ They had to be to be one step ahead of Immunity. If you weren't you either wound up in lockup or dead.

Lindi hadn't been looking at him she was focused on Grace. "Come on Grace." She used the cell's name for the first time. "It's a civic duty you swore to uphold. I just set fire to your kitchen. By Immunity law, you have to turn me in."

"No I don't." Grace's answer was short. "Frank wasn't affected…do you want me to turn you in?"

Lindi didn't answer giving Grace enough time to really study her. Her membrane wasn't as transparent. _But she still has an outer membrane unlike Thrax… that is good._ And her eyes were darker, the green getting a burnt yellowish hue to them. _And her body-_ The teenager's body was molding into a tighter, more skeletal look. _Like Thrax is built._ _What the hell kind of RNA was used?_

"I don't want to be angry." Lindi finally spoke. "But I can't get rid of the anger."

Grace forced herself not to react when she watched the kid she raised light up her right hand, the red and orange rippling unlike Thrax's hand where it was one solid color.

Thrax saw through Grace's 'calm façade.' He knew some of the anger Lindi was talking about would dissipate if he told her the truth about her parents. On a dime he made the decision to do so before another blowup happened.

"Lindi your parents didn't splice anything." He noted her frozen state, though he could tell she was listening. "And they didn't use you to avoid suspicion." Her eyes twitched. "-Your mother became really sick during the Ehrlichia outbreak two and a half years ago; she was pregnant with you. Your father tried everything but you began to mummify inside her. Desperation can lead people to doing not-so-smart things." He took a breath. "Val met someone through the black market to get an RNA strain that he was told would save both of you…he took the deal and the strain worked. Marium had you and for a while everything looked good until the person who sold them the strain sent someone to your doorstep, claiming your parents owed more money. When your father tried to object, the person killed them. It wasn't about getting the money; money or no money, they would have been killed anyway."

"Who was it?" Her words came out hissing.

He opened his mouth to tell her it wasn't important but she seemed to know he was about to blow her off.

"Don't tell me it doesn't matter."

Grace was watching him. She breathed out. 'Tell her.' She mouthed.

Lindi was staring at him, her face blank something that had him slightly concerned. Despite the weakness in his left hand he was almost positive he could take her and win. His eyes drifted to her hand that had stopped glowing like a campfire. _And I'm fireproof. Not like she can hurt me there. But her rage-Grace could get hurt._ Then he paused. _Here I go again, planning out my counter plan if she tries to attack me. I shouldn't have to do this._ He thought back to Vein's comment in the office when he had been confronting him and Jones about Lindi.

 _If Lindi has something going on like this and it gets out that she's got any sort of virus RNA in her, she's going to be quarantined and it's not going to be a pretty scene. I'm disobeying direct orders and ignoring the code I vowed to uphold by not turning her and you in._

"Shaine's father."

She didn't show any reaction.

"That's why I was so oppose to you spending any sort of time with him."

"Does he know?" Her question was quick. She stopped in her next words as the picture became clear to her. _That's why he skipped school for the week and a half…he was told then and couldn't face me because of it._

Thrax didn't respond, knowing she had pieced together the answer to her question.

"What are the odds of that?" She said finally. "Me winding up with someone whose dad offed my parents."

"Don't be mad at him." Grace murmured. "It has nothing to do with Shaine. He didn't do anything to you."

"I know that." Her tone suggested she had been insulted by being told the obvious. She visibly relaxed. "Sorry." She was quiet for a moment. "I'll pay to fix the counter. Mrs. Krac paid me under the table from the library."

Grace suppressed a smile; outwardly relieved the danger was gone. "You don't have to. It's an easy fix."

Lindi was only half listening. Thrax's explanation of what really happened the night her parents died was bringing back memories she didn't know she had.

 _-appearing behind the germ and grabbing his chin in a vice grip. "No. You won't see." He met eyes with Lindi. 'Close your eyes.' He mouthed. She did and felt a warm mist spray her before the pressure on her legs was gone. A low thud to her left and she felt hands, hot to the touch pick her up. She opened her eyes to see golden yellow orbs staring back at her…_

She glanced at him, sitting next to her. _He killed Shaine's father._ _Am I relieved or angry? Maybe I should have died with them. Why didn't I? Because he saved me._

"You should get some sleep." Grace stood. "If you want to continue the conversation, we can tomorrow."

Lindi gave a jerked nod. The bed moved slightly as Thrax stood too. A heavy fatigue came over her as she watched them leave. Not bothering to change she pulled her boots off and then laid down, drifting off almost immediately.

…

"Can't you just arrest him?"

The hangover Leah had warned him about was making it hard to deal with a teenager who was 'bright-eyed and bushy-tailed' as the humans say.

"Look kid. I can't just go arrest someone for nothing. I need proof that he's doing something illegal."

"He usually hangs out downtown, near the market. Isn't that considered loitering? You can get him for that." Shaine was undeterred. "You might even catch him swipe some food off some vendor's cart. That's theft."

Jones looked at Leah for help who had stayed silent on the issue. Her eyes had been cast downward through most of the discussion; as if she felt the blood cell's gaze she looked up.

"Why do you want him arrested Shaine?" She asked when Jones continued to plead silently.

"It's already been 23hrs. I've only ever been out of Nerve's sight for about 26hrs. Once he sees I'm not around he's going to go straight for Dillon."

"Maybe he went into hiding already." Jones hoped Leah would continue the talking, maybe the kid would listen to her.

A scornful look was shot his way. "Where? He's homeless like me. He has nowhere but the safe house to live in. And he spends as much time as he can away from there. Only shows up when he has to."

"And you think he's going to retaliate against Rods?"

"I don't think. I know. He said so. The next screw up I made Dillon was going to pay for it. Me being here is a screw up."

Suddenly Jones wished he had stayed in bed.

…

 _Downtown_

 _Market and Tongue St._

 _10:45am_

"Dillon Rods."

He looked up to see the white blood cell from Immunity walking towards him. "What the hell-" He backed away and then turned to run only to see the virus standing fairly close directly behind him. _How the hell did I not hear him…I must be getting old or something._

"I wouldn't run if I were you." The virus advised. "Everyone who has regretted it."

Annoyed at himself for being so lackadaisical and not watching for the police Dillon pulled his satchel off and let it drop, putting his hands up in surrender. The woman cop appeared on his left, she slowly came forward and picked up his dropped bag.

"Dillon Rods, you're under arrest for vagrancy and loitering-"

"You've got to be kidding me…" the germ interrupted.

Jones tried his best to ignore the germ's muttering of every curse he knew.

…

 _FPD: Precinct 13_

 _11:10am_

Rods had fallen silent by the time he was escorted into the precinct. Murphy was at the front desk.

"Ah. Finally got that weasel on something, eh?"

"Get a life grandpa."

"Excuse me?" The older cell sat straight up; even Thrax was impressed. He had often wondered if the cell knew how to sit up straight. "Why don't you come closer and say that to my face, you punk."

"Murph!" Jones snapped. "Just log him, will you?"

"No good microbe. Probably has ten wee more at what ever shithole he's climbed out off…all gonna be just as ill-mannered and crime-ridden-" The cell continued to mutter under his breath. Jones tried in vain to keep a smile off his face while they waited. Murphy looked up. "Whatcha waitin' for? He's booked, getting him outta my sight before I strangle him with my baton."

Jones pulled the microbe away from the desk and steered him towards the back hallway. Rods became apprehensive almost immediately.

"Where are we going?"

Jones purposely didn't answer as they walked amongst their colleagues. All the Immunity cells finally recognized Thrax as one of their own. Jones didn't know how some of them would take it if they knew another microbe was about to be granted immunity.

"Hey! Are you deaf?"

Thrax saved him from having to tell the germ to shut up. He wasn't expecting to be knocked off balance though and losing his grip on Rods. Thrax's hand was wrapped around Rod's neck and holding him easily against the hallway wall.

"Listen you little ingrate. You're lucky we found you before Nerves did. He's got hits out all over this city, looking for you. You're here on the begging of that Flavum kid to keep you from winding up in a plaque drum and sent down the post-nasal drip Frank has at the moment."

The microbe scoffed. "Shaine needs to stop worrying. I can take care of my-"

"Really."

Rods felt something hot on his wrists and looked down to see the cuffs melt off his wrists. He automatically jumped back, thinking he was about to be burned.

"What. Thrax! That was like my eighth pair. Charlie's gonna kill me. He told me not to let you do that agai-"

Thrax ignored Jones and gripped Rods again by the throat. "So you are going to cooperate and or I'll make you cooperate."

The stubbornness returned. Thrax could see it in the germ's eyes.

"I'm not snitching if that's what you mean."

"Then you're going to have a rough couple of hours and possibly days ahead of you."

Neon purple eyes shifted to Jones before sliding, grudgingly, back to Thrax. "Fine."


	11. Chapter 11

_Lower small intestines_

"You better have a good reason for contacting me. I told you to never call me."

Nerves blew out a smoke ring and watched passively as it floated above his head. "I don't take orders from nobody, especially yuppies such as yourself."

Brad Stoma bristled but otherwise didn't comment. Finally he got sick of the silence that the germ seemed content with leaving between them. "What do you want?"

Nerves threw a small bag at him, startling the cell enough that he almost missed catching it. The germ grew amused as the brain cell stared stupidly at the bag in his hand. "Go on. Open it."

Stoma glanced up. "Is this some kind of joke? What is this?" He pulled a coin free to study it in the dim light.

"Guarantee of your silence and full cooperation."

"Oh yeah?" Stoma sneered. "On what I might ask?"

"Well." Nerves seriously considered the question. "I'd imagine you would get in a shit ton of trouble should anyone find out you let the Precinct Eight chief inject the new supply of drones with Anaplasma Phagocytophilum."

"How did you find out about that?" Stoma growled, his hands balling into fists.

Nerves drifted close enough for the cell to want to gag on the decay smell that seemed to constantly enshroud the germ boss. "Because I supplied it." He stage whispered.

" _You_?"

Nerves rolled his eyes. "Where do you think the shit came from the first time? Are you really this much of an idiot? Cripe, and you want the mayor's chair? Tom Colonic may piss me off as much as he pisses you off but I can see why he won the election over you."

Stoma's face turned ruddier as the insult sunk in. For a moment Nerves thought the cell was going to do something stupid like hit him but then the brain cell calmed down.

"Not for long." He hissed.

Nerves raised his eyebrows in question.

"Glen Ribosome has been getting increasingly annoyed with the funding cut to his precinct. Cerebellum Hall claims it's to make way for precincts to merge together but we all know better. Colonic has started suspecting his and my intrigues together."

"Is there a point to this pointless discussion?"

Stoma grew visibly pleased with himself. "Why yes there is. Let's just say that Colonic has been feeling under the weather lately."

"You poisoned him?"

Stoma shrugged. "He's a brain cell so the Ehrlichia venom isn't going to kill him unfortunately, but it will make him quite miserable. And if he's subjected to it long enough it'll begin to wear down his immune system and eventually he'll drop dead, literally. That's why I've been having my assistant upping the doses this past week."  
"Your assistant?" Nerve repeated. "What assistant?"

…

 _Cerebellum Hall_

 _4:34pm_

"Can I help you?" The young intern who constantly shadowed Leah stood in greeting as the elevator opened. "Oh Officer Jones. Hi."

"Hey Mandy. Man, call me Jones or Ozzy. Officer Jones was my dad." Jones paused when Thrax walked by without saying hello. He glanced back at the young she-cell. "He's a perpetual crab-ass. Don't mind him."

Thrax didn't miss the white blood cell's comment but chose to ignore it. To be honest there was something about the girl that he didn't like. All he knew was that she wasn't what she seemed and when it came to a person's character he was never wrong.

He pushed Colonic's door open slightly with his foot and saw the office was empty. He turned to leave but heard a slight noise from within. One look over his shoulder told him Jones had the girl busy enough that she wasn't going to see him enter the office. Not that her telling him to stay out would work. Colonic wouldn't care anyway. He slipped inside quietly and was shutting the door when the office's bathroom door opened and Tom appeared, wiping his face with a cloth. Against doctor's orders the brain cell had returned to work, claiming he felt better and he had looked better; but in the past week Thrax had noticed the mayor's health was declining again even though he was trying to hide it.

Tom looked up. "Thrax."

Thrax didn't miss the cell give the bathroom a guilty look before shutting off the light. "Puking again?" He wasn't going to sugar coat the question. The less sugar coating, the less of a chance Tom had making a convincing lie. His exceptional eyesight didn't miss the brain cell flush in embarrassment.

"Probably something I ate."

Thrax drew towards the mayor. "Funny how you're away from this office for three weeks and you get better, only to return and feel shitty again."

Colonic remained quiet as he gathered paperwork into folders and put them in his briefcase. "Coincidence." When Thrax didn't respond he looked up.

Thrax was staring at him unblinking. "In your line of work Tom, there is no such thing as coincidence."

Colonic straightened. "What do you mean?"

"Where did that intern come from?"

"Mandy?"

"Whatever her name is."

"Left Toes University. An acclaimed school I might add. Why?" Colonic crossed his arms and waited for the virus to say something.

Slowly Thrax reached into his coat and pulled a folded paper free. "Funny thing about today's day and age: shit never really disappears." He unfolded the paper and let it fall onto the desk between them. "She had a stint working for Brad Stoma last year."

"I know that. She made Leah aware of that during the interview."

Thrax watched the mayor silently for a moment. "Did she also make Leah aware that she's still employed under Stoma, paid under the table to avoid suspicion?"

"What?" Colonic automatically looked down when Thrax dropped another sheet by his hands. He found himself looking at a printout of classified personal information about Mandy Qwik. Something he knew Thrax could only have obtained through one of the city hall's computers. _Even still. How did he get past all the security questions and passwords?_ He was stunned. He hadn't known and frighteningly enough, it appeared Leah hadn't either.

"Vessel's caught me three times now off the clock, way past the time my shift ended, researching various things. To escape the twenty questions by him and Veins I've had to leave each time I was caught…your symptoms that have the hospitals stumped, they are negative effects of Ehrlichia poisoning."

"Ehrlichia?" Colonic echoed. "There has to be a mistake-"

"No, there isn't." Thrax said shortly. "You're a brain cell. Those doctors aren't taking that into consideration. Being a brain cell, your symptoms would be different from someone like Jones."

Colonic fell quiet. Then. "Why did you bring Mandy up? She has nothing to do with Ehrlichia."

Thrax took a breath. "Who offers to bring you your drinks?"

Colonic blinked. "Are you saying-?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Colonic's eyes strayed to his closed door. "Why are you in here? Why did you spend so much time researching all this?"

Something passed in the virus's face the mayor couldn't decipher. "You gave me a chance when you had no reason to. And saved me. I'm returning the favor. I meant it when I said this body needs you." Thrax lowered his gaze before meeting the cell's eyes again. "Elections are coming soon. What better to gain an advantage over the incumbent mayor if he falls ill?"

Tom watched with far less concern then he knew he should have felt as Thrax's claw lit up and dipped into his mug, the liquid bubbling and steaming before vanishing completely.

"So." Thrax took half a step back. "Would it offend you if I take a look at her desk?"

...

"Hey look at this!" Osmosis Jones held up a small-unmarked box.

Thrax paused, thinking the cell found something substantial. "What is it?"

"It's dermis lotion. This shit's expensive."

Thrax growled lowly to himself and yanked the bottle out of his partner's hand. "Can we focus here?"

Colonic paced slowly in front of them with Leah waiting nearby quietly. At the display of annoyance on the virus's face the mayor seemed to barely hold back a smile. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Are you really certain of this? Mandy passed all the background checks. If she was a double agent you'd think red flags would have come up."

"You'd think." Thrax agreed absently. The bottom of the drawer felt hollow to him, reaching under he pushed on it popping the particleboard loose. Folded papers fell to the floor. He picked it up and scanned the words. "Unless she had help." He tossed the papers onto the desk for the others to see.

…..

 _Esoph-Landing Apts_

 _6:02pm_

Grace entered the apartment to see Lindi on the couch with none other than Shaine, their books between them though the laughing she was quite certain had nothing to do with the math. Since Shaine Flavum had been put under Ozzy and Leah's supervision she stopped caring about whether or not Lindi was hanging around him. Honestly she was glad to be given a reason not to care. Every since the whole incident started she had felt like a total hypocrite telling Lindi to stay away from the kid, she certainly hadn't let anyone dictate her hanging around Thrax.

The laughing stopped abruptly though she could hear Lindi telling Shaine to shush amidst the snorts. She pretended not to notice. Then she looked at her phone clock. It was 6:02pm and Thrax wasn't home. It wasn't entirely unusual but it was when he didn't contact her to say he was staying at the precinct later. She had just started dinner and was ignoring Luka's big doe-eyes when there was a heavy rapping on the front door.

"Luka. Knock it off I know you ate."

Despite the shutdown Luka skipped happily along side her as she went to the door. It wasn't until her hand was on the knob that Luka started growling. She paused. Luka never growled. She took her hand off and looked through the peephole first. Two drones stood side by side with what looked like an officer, she couldn't tell since the two artificial cells took up almost all of her viewing range. She stood still for a moment, stunned. Why were there drones outside her door? _And of all the nights Thrax isn't here._ Something told her it was no coincidence. She slid her lock into place even though she was well aware of the fact that they could snap the chain easily. She pulled the door open slowly.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am. The building's owner has elected this building have all apartments checked, as a training drill for the new drones. That way they are well acquainted with all buildings in Frank."

 _No fucking way._

"I'm sorry I'm not comfortable with this. Thank you." She tried to shut the door but the officer stuck his foot out, stopping it from closing all the way.

"I'm sorry ma'am but this isn't something you have a say in."

Grace was really beginning to regret opening the door. _You should have pretended no one was home._ Not that it would have done any good. The drones were designed to sense living organisms, even behind closed doors.

"I think I do. Why does it take two drones to train in one apartment when they have the ability to upload and download their individual findings to one another? Shouldn't drone 10 here be searching the apartment across the hall from me?" Her eyes flickered to his badge. "And why is a Precinct 8 cop completing _this exercise_ in Precinct 12 and 13 territory? Do I look stupid to you _officer_? You have two minutes to leave or I'm calling the precinct 13's chief who I happen to be on a first name basis with."

The police officer was quiet for a few moments, several moments too long for Grace's liking. Finally he squared his shoulders. "You may have gotten out of it this time but don't think that power is going to stay in your hands. I'll be back, real soon." He took the pressure off the door with his foot, giving her enough leeway to slam the door shut. She dead-bolted it as quickly as she could, trying to remember if Thrax had a key to unlock it. _Oh well if he didn't._ She had been planning on grocery shopping but after that she wasn't going anywhere.

She turned to see Lindi and Shaine staring at her.

"What the hell was that?" A flicker of unease crossed Lindi's face as she asked.

"Nothing." Grace heard herself say, her voice sounding far off. "Dinner will be ready in a few." She forced herself to go back to the kitchen. She couldn't shake the feeling of fear. She wished Thrax would come home. She glanced at her phone, debating on whether to text him or not. Her hand hovered above the cellphone before she grabbed the cooking spoon instead.

…

 _6:34pm_

"What are we gonna do arrest her?"

"If she incriminates herself with a confession of poisoning the mayor of this body, yeah. What do you think we're going to do? Let her off?" Thrax put his key in the door of the apartment.

"It's going to be hard." Leah bit her bottom lip. "If she's flown under the radar like this for so long. God. I should have seen this."

"It's not your fault Leah." Thrax tried to open the door only to find it not budge. "-The hell?"

Jones looked over. "What?"

"The door is locked."

"Is it the wrong key?"

Thrax gave him a sour look.

Slowly a smile came across the white blood cell's face. "Did you and Gracie have a fight? Man. I've been waiting for when you'd have to ask to crash on our couch."

"Jones." Thrax let his claw heat up to make his point. "Shut up."

The cell did but didn't lose the grin.

"I just texted her." Leah looked up to see Jones still smiling; she kicked him.

"Ow."

Thrax's attention was diverted when he heard the deadbolt slide back and the door open. Immediately upon entering the house he saw the Flavum kid standing in the kitchen. _Didn't waste much time moving in on her, did he?_

Jones beat him to asking the obvious question, though he wanted to strangle the cell based on how he asked.

"Is Thrax squatting at our place tonight?"

He quickly forgot throttling his partner when Grace and Lindi didn't react the way he had expected. The Flavum kid didn't count, though he wasn't laughing at the joke either.

"No. Why?" Grace asked, not taking her eyes off stirring the pot.

Jones had by then sensed the tense atmosphere. Leah drifted closer to her sister.

"What's wrong?"

Grace didn't answer right away. She set the spoon down and didn't look at them. It was Lindi who answered.

"A Precinct 8 cop showed up with two drones. Said he had authorization from the building manager to conduct a training drill; get the drones used to all the buildings in Frank."

"What?" Leah was flabbergasted.

"Doesn't fucking surprise me." Thrax hissed. "How convenient it happened when I wasn't here."

"That's what I thought." Grace murmured, finally meeting eyes with him. "I didn't let him in so he told me he'd be back."

Thrax tsked. "Like hell he will. I don't care who he is."

Grace was quiet for a moment. "I think Frank is going into a relapse."

"A relapse of what?" Jones had by then lost all amusement.

"Ehrlichia. I figured it out today that's what's wrong with Tom. The question is how was he exposed."

Leah noticed Jones looking at her meaningfully. She groaned. "Our junior intern. Mandy Owik."

" _Your intern_?"

Until then Shaine had been quiet, he took a breath. "Nerves got ahold of some lasting strain of an illness Frank had about two years back. Bragged about it and how Immunities would never find where he hid it. He never said what it was but Dillon told me once it was the Ehrlichia venom."

"So that's what he wouldn't tell us." Jones started wringing the air.

Thrax watched him for a moment. "What are you doing?"

"Wringing Rod's neck."

The virus chose not to comment.

"This is getting too big. Something needs to be done now." Grace finally spoke up. "You know we-well you- got rid of Vinícius. It sounds like Nerves is next to be gotten rid of."

Thrax shook his head slightly. "It's like a hydra Grace, it's not just Nerves running the show. The fact that he's gotten as powerful as he has and never suffered a blow to his organization means someone higher on the food chain is helping him."

"What are you talking about? Like someone in Cerebellum Hall?" Jones was fully focused on the virus.

"That would be my guess. The mayor before Colonic wasn't exactly observant or he could have even been a part of it, who knows."

Jones chuckled. "Stan didn't know his ass from his head. I doubt he had enough nucleus power to be part of such a thing."

Thrax didn't find anything funny. "Then he was a puppet, a stupid one at that."

"Oh my god." Grace suddenly said. "Stoma."

"What about him?" Jones asked stupidly.

Leah was more on the ball. "Brad Stoma?" She asked incredulously.

"We had some ridiculous seminar a few years back. In fact right after the first outbreak. He was a guest speaker, you know drumming up support for Phlegmming. My boss gave me a roster of our names to give him afterwards. I overheard him talking to his assistant about staging an accident so that he and a few others could swoop in and basically save everyone. Said that he couldn't wait for Phlegmming to get out of office so he could take over."

"That's why he was so livid when Tom got elected over him." Leah said slowly.

"Put a damper on his plan, what ever that was." Grace finished. She leaned against the counter, putting her face in her hands. "And there's absolutely no way of proving any of this. Try going up against Stoma. He'll bury you."

"I could go back to Nerves."

Everyone looked at Shaine, their faces telling the two kids their presence had been forgotten about.

"Go back?" Lindi echoed. "But you said-"

"Put a nuclei wire on me." Shaine continued. "Nerves is always either high or drunk so he never thinks about keeping his mouth shut."

Silence.

"I have to get Freddie in on this." Jones murmured. "He'll assign me bathroom duty if we go over his head." He paused, looking at Thrax. "He's too intimidated by you to do such a thing."

"No he's not." Thrax shifted his weight, feeling his muscles cramp from standing in one position for too long. "I thought you didn't want to go back to the scumbag?" He addressed Shaine.

Shaine looked in him in the eye. "I don't. But if it means fixing this mess before it gets any bigger I'll do it. It's more important then what I want."

Thrax hadn't expected such a mature answer. He found himself not knowing what to say which irked him. He never not knew what to say. "Well. If you do you can't go alone. Don't need you disappearing."

"I thought that'd make your day."

"Kid. Don't get lippy with me, alright? You're lucky you're even still breathing…." He paused. "-And having me allow you to be standing as close as you are to _her._ "

Lindi tsked. " _Thrax._ "

He ignored her hiss and turned to Jones. "Got any armpits left? I'm going to need one."


	12. Chapter 12

"Absolutely not." Charlie Vessel had choked on his drink and was mopping up the mess furiously off his desk and important papers.

"You can't tell him no." Osmosis Jones lounged in a chair by the far corner, playing mindlessly with a muscle ball, squeezing it.

"Oh I can't can I?" The fat cell shot him a sour look. "Watch me."

"He's not Immunity property Chief."

"Unfortunately." Thrax growled under his breath.

Vessel sat up straighter. "I'm not sending a uneducated, unqualified germ minor into a potential shithole situation just to wring out the truth from some equally uneducated, washed –up burnout.

Jones looked over at Thrax. "Guess you're an uneducated microbe Thrax. How does that make you feel?"

"Jones I'm not kidding!" Vessel slammed a fist down on his desk. "How ironic it's the _uneducated microbe_ who is taking this more seriously then the white blood cell."

"Wha-?"

"Charlie." Thrax didn't care if the chief's ill mood transferred onto him. "Cool it. Jones is taking this seriously otherwise I would have been in here a year ago demanding a replacement."

"You'd miss me anyway." Jones threw his way as if an afterthought.

Vessel leaned back in his chair that groaning in protest.

"Look." Jones sat up. "The kid has been living with Nerves all his life. You can't tell him no about going back to the shithole as you called it." He paused. "But if he is…you know…. think of it as one less germ in Frank."

Thrax felt his muscles freeze involuntarily at the cold mention of the kid possibly being killed. Did he really care? Had his relationship with Grace made him that soft? _No it hadn't_ … he mentally answered himself as he thought of Lindi. He was more concerned as to how it'd affect her. He'd like to think that she'd have the strength to move on if lover-boy shit the bed so to speak, but with her crazy mood swings he wasn't so sure. So he cared. _I guess I do care if he dies…he's proven to be decent._ It annoyed him that he couldn't find a reason to hate the kid. Apparently Vessel too had been surprised by Jones's causal mention of the kid's demise.

"That's a little cold don't you think Jones? Especially since _that germ_ is living with you and Leah at the moment?"

The white blood cell looked away, no trace of humor.

Thrax noticed Vessel staring at him and found he couldn't hold the gaze, knowing what the cell was thinking. _Lindi_. It was no secret by now in the precinct that _his kid_ was wrapped up with the Flavum kid. _Why did it have to be him?_ He asked himself for the millionth time. _Millions of cells in this body and she had to pick him._ The answer came just as quickly. _He's the only one who'd accept her as she was._ She wasn't a blood cell and she wasn't a virus. Once it got out she was half she was going to be shunned worse than all the germs and germ-lovers combined.

Vessel growled to himself unintelligibly before pounding Line 1 on his desk phone. "Veins! Get in here!"

"See. We're not the only ones who get barked at." Jones's humor was back.

"Shut up." Vessel snapped.

Veins appeared a moment later, dark circles under his eyes.

Vessel stared at the cell. "Are you okay?"

The cell half shrugged. "Yeah. Got loud neighbors. What's-?"

"You don't have neighbors." Jones cut him off and earned a look.

"I'm fine." Veins hissed.

Thrax studied the blood cell. There was a smell that he hadn't noticed before Veins entered the room. _The same smell Tom had…has._ It hit him. _He's sick._ "How long have you been like this?" Now that he was thinking about it Veins hadn't been in the day before and Amoriah had blown off the question when asked where he was.

Veins stared at him silent. Then. "Drop it." His words had an edge to them that would have instantly shut up any further questions from anyone who wasn't Thrax. But the cell hadn't answered his question. Maybe some where in his fiber of being he still had enough narcissism to expect an answer when he demanded one. He stood up. "I'm waiting Veins."

The cell still didn't answer. Now that Thrax was closer and actually looking at him Veins looked a lot worse than originally noted. _He's not a brain cell._ His membrane was pale and his cheeks and eye sockets were sunken. Veins purposely focused on Vessel, ignoring Thrax.

"What did you need Charlie?"

Thrax was weighing how far he could go in interrogating Veins and not wind up with a write-up or suspension but Vessel stopped him from saying his next piece.

"What's wrong with you Danny?"

 _Danny? Who the hell was Danny?_ Veins saw his confusion and as if he had explained a thousand times before, automatically said, "Freddie's my middle name." Looking back at his boss he said, "nothing is. I'm going back to my office if you don't tell me what you wanted me for in the next five seconds."

Vessel cracked his jaw. "The Flavum kid wants to return to Nerves as a mole."

Veins didn't have a reaction not that Thrax expected one. "And?"

Vessel waved a hand dismissive. "That's it. You're the one who handles all the tactical plans in this precinct. Should we wager every possible leverage against this gang boss we might have on a minor?"

Veins gave a small shrug. "The kid knows Nerves better than any of us. Not like we can send _this one_ undercover, everyone friggin' knows him."

Thrax didn't know if he should feel insulted at being referred to as ' _this one_.'

"He could go as a turncoat." Jones offered, his tone hopeful. "What? It should be easy for you. Even as soft as you've gotten you still got that don't-screw-with-me-or-I'll-keel-you attitude."

His annoyance went up a notch to irritation. "What about you? You seem to have the art of crashing a gang gathering down pat."

A snort took his attention off the white blood cell and directed it at the chief who had apparently found his comment funny.

"Hey! I did that for the good of Frank if you must know. You didn't even suspect me until that dweeb stick germ whacked me."

"Like Bad-Buddha-Shakin'-Pick'a-Nosis didn't give you away?" Veins cut in, his eyebrows raised.

"It didn't!" Jones protested. "I believe _you_ said that you never heard of me."

"I was bidding my time." Thrax crossed his arms. "No germ would willingly give a name like that to someone like me."

The cell opened his mouth to retort but didn't know what to say, so he closed it and then mumbled, "touché."

"Where's this kid now?" Veins asked, bringing the topic back on track.

"Probably hitting a home run with Miss Rojo-Estrogen." Jones muttered, though loud enough for both superiors and Thrax to hear.

A stifled giggle came from the door as Amoriah entered but she immediately put on a strained straight face when she noticed Thrax was in the room. "Sorry." She squeaked, still fighting amusement.

"Do you want a moment?" Veins asked after a second of tense silence.

"For what?" Thrax hissed, having not taken his eyes of his partner since the last comment. Jones was quickly realizing how incensed the virus was.

"To work things out with your part-"

"No." Thrax snapped. "I might kill him."

"I'm just saying Thr-"

"Shut up Jones." The virus growled, picking a spot behind the chief's head and glaring at it.

"Um." Amoriah choked a little still unable to get rid of her amusement with the situation. "Chief these are the-surveillance-reports on Rods that you wanted."

"Thanks." Vessel had a faint smile.

The she-cell hid her face passing Thrax and left the room quickly.

"Maybe we can double Flavum with Rods. He hasn't been suspected yet right, that we know of?" Vessel studied the papers Amoriah gave him.

"Right." Thrax chose to ignore Jones's existence.

"Maybe Rods can smooth over Flavum's return and help Nerves accept him more easily."

"I dunno about that. The kid begged us to arrest Rods to keep Nerves from offing him." Jones itched his head.

"Well." Veins rolled his left shoulder. Thrax didn't miss the subtle wince of pain. 'Let's hope Nerves is more forgiving then he's painted as."

…

 _Left foot metatarsal_

 _2:23pm_

"Oh. What now? What?" Rod's couldn't believe his shit luck as the virus and white blood cell appeared on his left. "How in the hell did you even find me? I'm in the foot for Frank sakes."

"A little birdie told us." Jones flashed him a big smile. "Come on. Let's go."

"What are you charging me with this time? Choosing a slime shake over a goo-juice? Sitting at the bar instead of a dining booth?"

"Listen you smart-ass." Thrax hissed. He didn't care if he had woken up that morning with a sore left hand he closed his fingers around the germ's thin arm and yanked him off the stool. "You need to do something and we're only asking once."

"I need to do something?" Rods repeated mockingly. "Can I pay the tab first before you arrest me for stealing?"

"Let him go." Jones said soothingly and watched as several versions of a murderous look crossed the virus's face.

Thrax roughly let go. "Hurry up."

….

"It better be a good reason for interrupting me." Rods turned to face the two officers once they were far enough into the alleyway to hopefully avoid too much suspicion.

"We need you to make sure Shaine gets back into Nerves's gang unscathed." Jones took his sunglasses off.

"Excuse me?" The germ stared at him hard. "After everything I and him have gone through to get you to take him out of Nerves's reach…you want to send him back?"

"It was his idea." Thrax shot back.

"He's a kid!" Rods snapped. "You two are immunity officers and you're just turning belly-up at a _kid_ telling _you_ he's going back to his uncle's gang?"

Thrax lost his cool and Rods found himself smashed against the side of the building, the virus holding him easily.

"Let go of me or I'll kick you in the nads!"

Thrax shook him hard. "Go ahead. Then I'll really arrest you. _This time_ for assaulting an officer." He dropped Rods and watched impassively as the germ stumbled to his feet. "Nerves is releasing Ehrlichia around the body, yes or no?"

"Nerves? I-"

"Yes or No?"

Rods stared at him silent, so Thrax pounded the wall by his head making the germ flinch. "Yes." Rods looked away. _Is he ashamed? Ashamed he's known and hasn't done a damn thing about it_ _ **? He couldn't do anything about it. It's self-preservation.**_ _Doesn't frickin' matter…._

"We're fixing this problem before anything else happens. Where's the venom going?" Thrax continued the questioning; ignoring the clear state of stress the germ was in.

"It's being sold."

"No shit. I could have answered that myself. Who? You know, I know you do."

Rods still couldn't look at him. "I can't answer that."

Thrax took a half a step back. "Well. Get used to sharing a cell. Hope you don't have many enemies."

Next to him Jones pulled his handcuffs loose. Seeing them Rods fidgeted. "C'mon man. Not like I'm the one selling the shit."

"No." Thrax agreed. "But you know about it. Makes you accessory. If you don't come up with a legit answer you know cells are going to start dying, starting with the mayor whose been repeatedly exposed for quite some time. And how do you think life will be for you if one of these new freaks gets into office? Say Stoma?"

At the mention of the name Rods looked up, finally meeting eyes. _Bingo._

"Stoma's the biggest buyer and distributor." Rods' gaze hardened. "But you already knew that didn't you?"

Thrax didn't answer.

Rods sighed defeated. "Its not just Stoma. Its…other officials."

"Like who?" Jones demanded.

The germ looked between the two, clearly wanting to stay silent on the whole issue. "Just….cells."

"Yeah. Who?" Thrax asked impatiently.

"Officials. Immunity chiefs, politicians, I don't know…your cleaning company.." Rods fell silent. Then. "And the drones manufacturers." He added quietly.

"What?" Thrax and Jones asked in unison.

"What are you talking about?" Jones questioned urgently.

"The drones…." Rods repeated. "They aren't for public safety. They're the perfect hideaway for Ehrlichia so it can be spread unsuspectingly."

"How in the hell…?" Jones was staring at Thrax, half in shock, half fascinated at what the virus's response would be.

"Billions of investments." Rods continued void of emotion. "-Poisoned in every fiber that those things are made of."

"Glenn Ribosome knows about this then I would imagine." Thrax finally spoke.

Rods nodded mutely. "Let me go." He looked up. "Nerves isn't pissed at me. Not yet anyway. I'll go in Shaine's place. I'll get him to talk about whatever you want to know."

"You know it's more than likely a death sentence, right?" Thrax murmured.

"And you were going to send him, knowing that." Rods snapped.

For two measures Thrax had the insane urge to knock the germ out, but the rational part of him knew it would only be to release his frustration and not have anything to do with Rods himself. Instead he dug his hand into his coat pocket and pulled a capsule loose.

"We're counting on you. If you sell us out don't expect to be spared when the FSF kicks the safe house door in, guns blazing." He held the capsule out and watched as Rods took it as if on autopilot. "It's a nuclei wire."

"I know." The reply was faint.

"You can put it in your auditory tube but don't ask about anything tonight. Just let us listen so we can learn the atmosphere." Jones itched his head, a nervous tick Thrax knew the cell had.

Rods just nodded again. Slowly he took a breath and then pulled the wire loose and inserted it into his auditory duct.

Thrax wanted to say more but didn't know what could be said so he left it at that.

…

 _Esoph-Landing Apts_

 _5:23pm_

"This is like Days of our Lives: Gangs uncut." Osmosis Jones stabbed a protein wafer with his fork.

Thrax rolled his eyes and tried to focus on the audio coming in through the speaker. "We should have given him a retina cam. So we could see what the place looks like."

"Damn you're right. Then it would have been Bad Housekeeping: Shanty-Shack Reloaded…what?" The white blood cell shot the virus a big smile.

Thrax had been about to retort but a gravelly voice crackled through the receiver. "Shh." The voice was complaining about the immense stupidity he was surrounded by. _Nerves._

"And I thought Bones was ungrateful about us as underlings." Jones said, taking his feet off the table and sitting up so he could better hear the conversation.

The front door suddenly opening startled the blood cell. "Crap." He tried to whack the receiver off and only succeeded in making the volume go up. He cursed as Leah appeared.

"Can I?" Thrax reached over and hit the off button.

Leah put her purse on the counter. "Grace called me. Amoriah brought Veins to the hospital."

"What? But he-"

"-wasn't in today." Thrax realized.

"He's not a brain cell." Leah folded her arms. "Even if this outbreak is contained. What's going to happen to the ones affected? We just know about Tom and Veins…who knows how many others there are."

"Is Frank slacking or what? He hasn't been to the doctor yet?"

Leah shook her head, biting her lip.

"What the hell Leah. When he falls off the wagon, aren't you guys supposed to put him back on track?"

"Who Ozzy?" She finally snapped. Her sudden anger different from her usual calm self. "Who? Tom's sick again. It can't be him. And we both agreed that we refuse to let a situation happen that will allow Stoma to swoop in."

"You know how to run that office better than anyone Leah." Thrax murmured. "Use the override."

"I'm cleared for just about everything, _except_ that."

"You did it before." Jones reminded her.

"And I could have been fired if I was caught. Thank god Stan had a sudden bathroom emergency."

"Do you really think Tom's gonna fire you?"

"It wouldn't be up to him."

Jones snorted in disbelief and stood up to confront her fully. "Wouldn't be up to him? Who is higher in authority for this body than him?"

Oh I don't know." Her tone turned sarcastic. "The cerebrum maybe?"

"The cerebrum isn't a person-" Jones argued.

"No. But it's considered one by Cerebellum Hall and it makes much more important decisions than us."

"You aren't going to be able to live with yourself if you had the chance to use the override, don't and then have something really bad happen as a result. I know you."

Thrax was impressed that the white blood cell wasn't backing off from the subject. Generally Jones didn't push for Leah to do anything she didn't want to do. This was new. _It's for the good of Frank I suppose._

"Where is Grace now?" Thrax took the chance to break up the argument.

"She asked me to tell you she's working overtime tonight. She'll be off around one am." Leah didn't let much time go by before she was staring at her boyfriend again.

"Thanks." He stood and pulled his coat on.

"Where are you going?" Jones asked immediately. Thrax had to wonder if it was because the cell didn't want the confrontation to resume once he was gone.

"Home." Thrax lied. "I'll have my phone if you need me."

Jones nodded, clearly disappointed.

…

 _Cerebellum Hospital_

 _6:10pm_

Despite Thrax's blaringly obvious exotic build compared to the red and white blood cells and other organisms around him, not too many paid attention to him. He had learned long ago that treading quietly tended to make you invisible instead of trudging your clodhoppers down the halls and everyone in and out of closed doors could hear you. He was also quick; at least with his right hand he still was as he swiped the roster clipboard from a chatty receptionist who was far too busy discussing her most recent trip to the membrane salon than paying attention to her surroundings. He took the elevator to the second floor and wandered slowly down the hall to his left. The room he was looking for appeared soon enough.

"What are you doing here?" Veins rasped.

Thrax took his time answering as he studied the room. "Don't you ever chill? God you're in a hospital Freddie or Danny, what ever your name is. And you still pick me out before I'm even in the room."

The cell's eyes were glassy. He tsked once Thrax's words registered. "I'm immunity. I'm supposed to be on top of shit around me."

"And go figure." Thrax pulled a chair away from the wall and sat down next to the bed. "All your energy has been sapped by being so damn vigilant 24/7. Look where you landed."

"You should meet my mother." Veins groaned. "You two would get along great."

Thrax let silence fall between them. Then he took a breath. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this since your anal personality is going to grab onto the information and not let go-but-"

"If I wasn't in this bed I'd write your ass up." Veins cut him off.

"You'd shred the paper after you wrote me up."

The cell's eyes were slits. "You sure about that?"

Thrax chose to ignore him. "Anyway. Rods gave us some information. One of Nerves' customers for the Ehrlichia venom is Stoma, another one is Ribosome-"

"What?" Vein's voice choked out as he lost it. "Ribosome is doing what?" He tried to sit up but Thrax immediately without strain pushed him back down into a laying position.

"Relax, will you?" He let go of the cell once he was sure the cell wouldn't try to sit up again. "All this time you've been having the tactical team searching every storage unit in this body…the supply has been a lot closer than that…" He paused. "The drones."

At first Veins didn't have a reaction or even a facial change but then all at once everything clicked for him.

"The drones?" He repeated faintly. "How much can we trust this germ?"

Thrax shrugged. "He hasn't screwed us over yet. We gave him a wire because he demanded to take the kid's place in getting Nerves to incriminate himself hopefully."

" 'Course he did." Veins shifted, a pained expression crossed his face. "They assigned Grace to me."

Thrax didn't understand why the cell felt the need to tell him who his nurse was. He was about to dismiss the statement, as a delirious side effect to whatever meds he was on but Veins wasn't done.

"I told them to switch. I didn't want her."

"Why?" Despite himself his interested was piqued

"-Didn't want her getting sick on you." The cell focused with difficulty on Thrax.

The cell's thoughtfulness surprised him though he wasn't sure why. He was on good terms with everyone at Precinct 12 and 13 but he had always felt Veins tolerated him more than not. Apparently the immunity commander at least respected him more than previously thought. Veins guessed his thoughts.

"I know you've always felt like there was a rift between you and I. Superior and officer. Everyone at the Precinct is hard working, dedicated. But you, from who you were, I've been impressed by your turn around. And I don't get impressed easily."

"I know." Thrax agreed dryly.

"It took a lot of strings to be pulled to get you into Immunities, especially since you didn't go to any Immunity academies but I'm glad we did." Veins trailed off. "I lost my mother and my fiancée to the last Ehrlichia outbreak. I don't want you to lose Grace if I infect her."

"How is she any different than anyone else here?" He knew it sounded cold but he hoped the cell knew what he meant. Thankfully it seemed he had. "Or is it you don't want to find out if she's the only one keeping me from returning to who I was?"

"One piece of it I guess." Veins admitted. "But mostly because I don't want one of my officers experiencing the same loss I did."

Thrax didn't know what to say. Some piece of him still thought he didn't deserve the redemption opportunity he had been given. Even though his relationship with everyone around him was solid he still kept to himself except for Jones, Leah, Tom and of course Grace. He had been on his way to the break room when he heard beyond the half closed door someone bring up his name and comment on how distant he was from everyone. One of the replies had been maybe he thought he was above associating with the cells. It had been Amoriah who got immediately offended even though it had nothing to do with her. She asked how they'd feel waking up in a body they didn't recognize and then slowly learn that everyone hated them even though they didn't know anyone or themself. She finished by saying she didn't blame him for staying to himself if that was how they were going to be. That had been two years ago.

That said he still didn't expect encouragements or kind words from those around him. He was too different. He wasn't a cell. He was a germ but even then he didn't fit in with them either. _I'm as much an outsider as Lindi is._

While he had been mulling over what Veins said he hadn't realized the cell fell asleep. For a split second he internally panicked, thinking maybe the cell had died but then his keen sight saw the breathing. He relaxed before carefully getting up and putting the chair back. He was leaving when he heard his name called. He turned and saw Veins had woken up.

"I want you to take my spot in leading the team against Nerves."

He drifted closer. "What? Why not Bones? He's next in the line of superiors."

"Between you and me, and if you repeat it I'll deny it, Bones is an incredible moron."

Thrax wanted to smile and agree but kept his face stoic. "Still-"

"I know Charlie sent you home with that tactical training packet. Besides you're smarter and have a hell of a lot more common sense than Bones. Case and point when he was told where a mucus hole was and he still ran into it and had to be rescued."

Thrax remembered that vividly as did every other officer he was sure since the precinct smelled terrible for weeks. Bones had almost completely disappeared into the hole that wasn't unlike human quicksand before Boone and Golgi were able to yank him free. "Char-"

"Charlie said its up to you." Veins interrupted. "But in reality Rojo this is more of a volun-told situation."

"They aren't going to listen to me." He didn't really know why he was arguing against it. A statement Colonic had said to him long ago came instantly into mind. _–You have a crap sense of self-esteem._ He was pretty sure he didn't have that problem anymore but he kept a realistic grasp on himself and his surroundings. He was a virus. A virus who tried to kill everyone in Frank DeTorre. It didn't matter how well he mended his relations or even how well he balanced home life with Grace and Lindi, the fact was he was only there because he rode in on some nasty ass hard boiled egg and he had had the plan to take DeTorre out in 48hours.

"Yeah they will." Veins replied quietly. "A bunch of uneducated thugs listened to you didn't they?"

"Yeah, because they knew I'd fry them."

"There you go."

It took him a moment to realize Veins had him. He scoffed and went to leave. "Go to sleep, you look like shit."

He still heard the cell's weak laugh even long after he took the elevator to Grace's floor and went to find her.


	13. Chapter 13

_One week later_

 _DroNe-Corp._

"Still think we should have paired her up with Denny."

Thrax pretended he didn't hear his partner as the blood cell leaned around Boone's bulky frame in the precinct communication van.

"Pretty sure she heard that Jones." An evil smile lit up Boone's face as he and everyone else on their small squad waited to hear Amoriah's response. They weren't disappointed.

"Jones." The reply came through. "I'm going to go in there and complete this mission and then we're going to go back to the Precinct. I'm going to get out of this tight ass business suit, take these god damn heels off and kick your ass."

"He'd be perfect for this!" Jones argued. "Conspiracy theorist? You. Going into a-"

"Shut up Jones."

"Thank you Thrax. At least one of you has a brain." Amoriah grumbled.

An unknown voice came over the airways asking her for ID and a valid reason for her standing on restricted ground. It took a moment but she was waved on.

"I'm in."

"And you must be Camille."

The visual coming in from Amoriah's fake glasses on their screen jumped slightly as she was startled by the sudden voice.

Thrax growled under his breath. These people picked up on the slightest infraction; no doubt who ever took her by surprise was already analyzing her reaction. "Keep it together Am." She recovered well enough.

"I am." She kept her tone business-like. "And you are Mr. Lash."

"The one and only. Please follow me." The cell led her to a second floor office overlooking the production room below where hundreds of drones stood and laid, some half completed. "Now. Mr. George P. Nail was your uncle?"

"Yes Sir."

Jones felt a rolled piece of paper whack his wrist but he ignored it as he listened to the exchange.

"I hope you aren't offended my dear, but we here at DroNe-Corp are a little on the paranoid side. Do you mind if I just check on that?" The cell picked up his desk phone.

"Not at all." The she-cell turned so that she was facing the inactive drones again as the he-cell dialed a number.

The paper whacking Jones turned into a hard poke from a pen. "Jones!"

"Dammit Hank. I'm trying to listen to this. What? What?"

"George P. Nail is dead!" The techie's eyes were dramatically wide.

"Yeah? So?

"And Nail isn't even George. _She_ is Gina P. Nail."

"What?" The blood cell's voice came out squeakier than he would have liked.

"Frank had a chemical imbalance because of the depression. George P. Nail became a she from some gender bender reaction."

"Like some executive from DroNe-Corp is gonna know that."

"It was all over the news last week!"

"Shit." Thrax hissed. Hank was right.

"In about two seconds he's gonna figure that out!"

On screen Mr. Lash put the phone down as a brief awkward silence ensued. "Miss Nail-" He began. "There appears to be a slight problem."

"Oh?"

"Yes. George P. Nail doesn't exist, _he_ er-or rather _she_ became one of those-" He trailed off, obviously unable to think of a description for the male-turned female cell.

Amoriah faced the cell. "I'm sorry George who? Nail? I'm Camille Tail. Not Nail."

More silence as the cell visibly appeared to be trying to figure out the confusion. "Alright." The cell jerked the phone off its hook. "Let's check this out shall we?"

"Hank…" Jones kept his eyes glued to the screen.

"Already on it." The techie's fingers were a blur as he had three different windows up on his computer. "George P. Tail is coming to life….Now."

"If this doesn't work I'm frying you." Thrax growled. "After we save her."

"Well then. Miss Tail." Mr. Lash put the receiver down, appearing pleased. "Let's get down to business."

…..

 _Esoph-Landing Apts_

Shaine froze as he thought he heard someone get up in the bedroom but after a few tense seconds he relaxed and slowly pushed the antenna jack into the laptop he had taken from Jones. It paid to have friends like Ash who were secret computer geniuses. The kid had long ago taught him quite a few helpful hacking tricks. It took him longer but he was able to break the firewall and gain access to the cell's work files. His insides twisted into knots, he waited while the files he was after copied onto the jack. Once finished he reinstalled the firewall and then placed the laptop where he had gotten it, next to the white blood cell's head on the bedside table. For a moment he stood and watched both cells as they slept; then he slowly left the room, grabbed his bag and left the apartment.

…

 _Intestinal Trunk_

"You've got some nerve."

Shaine ignored the two germs assigned porch duty and entered the house. He was impressed at the fact his uncle was in bed for once and had to be awakened by who ever was unfortunate to be elected to do so.

"Shaine?"

A shot of adrenaline raced through his body as the voice registered. He half turned to see Dillon.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The germ snapped.

"Well. Well. Well. Look whose come home." Nerves had arrived. Before he had a chance to answer he found himself looking at a cytokine blaster pointed between his eyes. He took a slight step back. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't pull this trigger." The germ boss whispered.

"Because you won't get to enjoy my death for too long afterwards."

Nerves's eyes narrowed. "-The hell you talkin' about?"

Shaine held up the antenna jack for all to see before tossing it at him. "You think I willingly went and stayed with a bunch of do-gooders all this time? Everything you need to know about beating Immunity is on that jack." He took a breath. "Precinct 13 is planning a raid on this house one of these next few days. They figured you out. They know you are the supplier of the Ehrlichia."

Nerves stared at him for a few long seconds before his gaze travelled over his nephew's shoulder. "What's the matter Rods? You look a little shocked."

Dillon lowered his eyes to the floor, hoping he didn't look too guilty; and mortified that Shaine had just waltzed in and told the germ everything. "Just…that they'd figure it-out so easily."

"Unless they were told." Nerves lowered the blaster from Shaine's face. "Heard you've been picked up twice now by Immunity. The same white blood cell if I'm not mistaken. What are the odds of that?"

"The cell doesn't know when to quit." Shaine turned to face Dillon too and stared at him, unblinking. "-Has a habit of getting fixated on stupid things. He had Dillon's rap sheet printed out and now uses him as a project. One less germ getting into trouble."

Dillon didn't have an expression as he held the kid's gaze. "It's true. Followed me all the way to the foot the other day."

"Well now, that's just shit luck man." Nerves's words didn't have an ounce of sympathy. His tone turned menacing. "If I find out you ratted on us. I'll have you begging me for death. That goes for all of ya!" The boss turned back to him. "Pretty damn sad a sixteen-year-old accomplished more than all of ya put together."

There was a flurry of movement as the gang members made themselves scarce, no doubt hoping to get away from their murderous boss before he really lost his temper. Shaine drifted towards his uncle as the germ cursed over a dead lighter. He waited a few seconds until the boss had stopped banging stuff around, looking for a new light.

A smoke ring swayed through the air above their heads. "Nerves."

"Mmm?" The gang boss sank into his chair, his eyes half shut.

"I really am sorry about leaving you…you know during my first heist."

The germ watched him hazily. "Bah. In the past kid. Besides…" He held up the jack. "This is more than enough apology in my mind. You might make me and your daddy proud yet."

Shaine nodded in agreement. "What about the drums in the basement?"

Nerves sucked on his smoke. "We move them first thing in the morning. I got a shed down by the urethra, perfect hiding place. Aint' no one gonna think to look there." He looked up. "Go get some sleep. You look like you need it."

"Yeah. I do." He left the hall and made his way towards his room, feeling like he was on autopilot. His thoughts had turned unwillingly to Lindi and what she might be doing when a hand grabbed him and yanked him into a storage room. He found himself looking at Dillon.

"Why are you back here?" The germ snarled.

"Will you let go of me?" Shaine pulled himself out of the germ's grasp roughly. "I don't believe that's your business."

"I risked everything to get you away from here and you just pissed it away."

"That sounds like a personal problem Dillon. Maybe you shouldn't have wasted your time." He wasn't ready to be grabbed by the throat and slammed into the wall.

"Just remember this kid. I'm a hell of a lot better at being a criminal than you are. I will end you if you keep this up. And I will not feel sorry. You dig?"

"Careful Dillon. These walls are thin."

The germ let go of him. "I don't know what you are doing. I don't know what you are thinking. But you better have a clear damn idea about what you're doing." On his way out, he paused. "Just remember everything that Jones and Leah did for you." Then he was gone, the door slamming behind him.

…..

 _Esoph-Landing_

 _5:15am_

"I'm really sorry Grace. Yeah. No. Honestly I don't care at the moment. This is important."

Thrax heard the door bang in his sleep and thought he was still dreaming.

"Thrax! Wake up!"

He groaned into the pillow. No he wasn't dreaming. He cracked an eye open and saw a sleep blurred image of the blood cell standing next to him. "What?" He kept his arms folded under his pillow and didn't move.

Jones paused. "Do you always sleep with this many layers of blankets on the bed? Doesn't Grace roast?"

"Sue me." Thrax snapped, rapidly becoming awake. "What the hell do you need at the ass crack of morning? And on my day off no less?"

"Shaine is gone."

He must have heard wrong. "What?"

"Yeah. And that isn't all." The blood cell reached down for something out of his eyesight and picked up a laptop. "Look."

Thrax resisted groaning again as he sat up stiffly and took the device. "What am I looking at? It's a black screen."

"Exactly." The blood cell ran his hand over his head. "That computer had security software that would fry it should any information ever be attempted to be compromised. That kid not only disabled that software he got the information off it and then let the computer fry itself."

 _It is way too early to be dealing with this shit._ "And what information did he get?"

…

 _Precinct 13_

 _7:05am_

"You've gotta be kidding me." Vessel's head looked about ready to explode judging by his face. "What the hell were you doing with that kind of information outside this friggin' precinct Jones?"

"Everyone working on this case has that information outside this precinct Chief." Bones murmured.

"And who authorized that!?"

Moment of silence.

"You did Chief."

Charlie Vessel paused, sheepish. "Oh yeah." Then his temper returned. "If you want to keep your job, you're gonna find this kid before anything-ANYTHING happens, you understand me? Now get outta here!"

…

"I might as well empty my desk now."

Thrax was trying to think of something to say other than 'you idiot' when he saw Hank dancing around various officers behind Jones, carrying the laptop.

"Hey. So I tested it, expecting way more of a challenge if I'm to be honest. And found I didn't need to be thinking so hard." The cell pulled the top open, showing a healthy blue screen with all the desktop files intact. "The kid didn't let your computer melt Ozzy. He put a freeze on it meaning the computer never recognized the security breach."

"You're kidding me." Jones said slowly. "What the hell kind of security software did you give me Hank? Shitware? If a sixteen year old got around you then there's a pro-"

"He didn't steal anything either." Hank cut him off. He pulled a new screen up and double clicked the first file.

"I don't get it." Jones stared at the computer long enough for Thrax to become curious and get up to see for himself.

"He copied and then merged them with an old gaming software using different commands. The result is what you see. Something that looks authentic like Vessel really did authorize all these mandates in taking down Nerves."

The blood cell was speechless.

Thrax straightened. "Well. If I had known something like this was all it would take to shut Osmosis Jones up I would have invested in it a long time ago."

Jones shot him a dirty look. "So he didn't screw us?"

Hank shook his head. "Nope. Looks like he took it upon himself to help the two of you out." He turned to leave. "Oh and quit clicking on all the pop-ups. It's loading that thing with tons of spam and other crap."

"They need to make the close buttons bigger!" Jones yelled over the office noise. He then sat and stared at the blue screen. "Can you believe that? Wait until I get my hands on that brat. I'm going to wring his frickin' neck."

Thrax snorted. "For what?"

"For making me think I was about to be fired!"

Thrax dropped back into his chair. "You'd be sad at losing this job?"

"No." Jones admitted. "I'd be sad that I lost this job and _YOU_ of all people kept it."

"Must mean I'm a better co-"

"Don't." The cell warned. "Just don't." He then sighed. "This body is so big. How the hell are we going to find a kid?"

Thrax grew serious. "The same way we found Rods."

….

 _Next day_

 _3:12pm_

Lindi got out of the family car Maddie was driving, wondering how she was still alive and what moron gave her friend a permit.

"Did I do okay?"

She turned to face Maddie who was chewing her bottom lip anxiously and hoped she didn't look too shell-shocked.

"Yeah. You were fine."

"You'd tell me the truth right?"

"Totally. Yeah."

"Okay." Maddie pulled away from the curb and disappeared into traffic.

No sooner had Lindi turned to go up the apartment building steps a different car pulled up. She froze. "Shaine." She drew towards the passenger window feeling like she was in a fog. "The precinct is looking for you. You shouldn't be here."

He watched her for a moment. "Get in."

She considered saying no. There were quite a few different stories floating around on why Immunity was looking for him and though she didn't believe half of them, she was still hesitant. She had expected Thrax to say something to her about him since finding out he had left Ozzy's apartment but the virus hadn't even alluded to him.

She threw her bag into the back seat and got in, hoping she wasn't making the biggest mistake of her life.

….

"What am I looking at?" She stared out the windshield at the Urethra Port where tiny figures were making their way down the dock towards the transport ship.

Shaine sighed and then pointed. "See that?"

She followed his finger to the far left where a group of dirty dock buildings sat enshrouded in shadow. Glancing upward she saw a polyp that was causing the darkness. _Wonder if Tom and Leah know about that?_ "What about it?"

"Nerves owns that one farthest from us, behind the D-2 unit. It's where he's moving the Ehrlichia supplies to."

She looked at him surprised he was even admitting that to her. He continued, his tone flat.

"The ground over there is unstable, especially where that unit is, E-2. Set a couple of charges, that whole area will fall into the urethra."

"How do you know it's unstable?" She didn't know if she wanted to hear the answer.

He glanced at her before opening his door. "C'mon."

Against her better judgment she followed him.

…

 _Urethra Units A-E_

"It feels solid here…" She stomped the ground twice and then looked up to see him watching her. Wordlessly he took her hand and walked towards the edge of the storage zone, towards the urethra. He must have felt her tense.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Embarrassed she had been caught apprehensive; she stayed silent not knowing how to blow off his statement.

The closer they got to the edge the stronger the smell of urine became.

"It stinks here."

An expression she didn't understand crossed his face. Then she got it. Amusement.

"Just saying." She muttered.

"Frank has a kidney stone that dislodged from the right kidney a few years ago. On its way out of the body it got stuck here and grew into the wall under us."

She leaned over carefully and saw he was right; a stone had adhered to the wall, creating a bulbous curve. "Why are you telling me?"

He looked away seemingly unable to face her. "I'm seen as something I'm not by everyone right now. The precinct, Jones, your _dad_ : they all think I just fucked them. And the gang, Nerves, even Dillon at the moment think I've sided with them and given them Intel against Immunity. I told Nerves Immunity is looking to raid the safe house so he's moving the supply to here."

She glanced down at the ground around them. "How big is that stone?"

"Pretty big." He scratched the back of his head. "Let's just say that the ground you are standing on wasn't here five years ago. I've seen the before and after pictures."

"You've set Nerves up." She realized. "So that…?"

"Set a few charges, this whole section falls into the Urethra; Frank pees out the stone and the unit buildings behind us. Problem solved."

"He'll be peeing away evidence Shaine."

He shrugged. "If all goes well there won't be a need for evidence."

"You really think your uncle will be dumb enough to let himself fall into a situation where he'll wind up in Frank DeTorre's toilet?"

"I didn't say _let him fall into a situation_."

"Shaine." Horror numbed her. "You're talking about murder."

"No. I'm talking about getting rid of a cancer." His tone grew harsh. "If Nerves lives, it won't matter if he's in lockup or not, eventually this body will die. Nerves will accomplish some way, some how, what your dad failed to do two and a half years ago."

The mention of Thrax attempting to kill Frank made her feel cold. She knew the story better than she would have liked; still for her it was hard to think of him as a killer.

"I know the consequences." He murmured. "But the reward outweighs the fear."

She took a breath. "Where are you getting these explosives?"

He took her hand again and started back towards the car. "Nerves had some eggs made six or so months ago, formed from the electric pulses in the synapses of the brain. Really powerful shit."

She chose not to comment mostly because she couldn't think of something to say. It bothered her for him to be plotting to kill his uncle. She knew the gang boss was evil and would never stop until he succeeded, but to her Shaine was lowering himself to the germ's level if he followed through on his plans.

"I'll take you home."

She tightened her grip on his hand. "No. I want to stay with you."

"I have to go back to the house. Can't do anything that'll make him suspicious." He paused. "Besides I told him I broke contact off from you weeks ago, around the time he called your phone. You're lucky he's seemed to have forgotten about you."

"What a relief." She muttered. "School sucks without you."

"Did it suck before you knew me?"

"Yeah it did."

He gave a soft laugh. "Come on. Don't want Thrax hunting us down."

She rolled her eyes making him laugh again.


	14. Chapter 14

_Cowper Gland_

 _He came to with the world turned sideways. It took a moment for him to realize he had passed out. Shuddering he took a breath and focused as a pair of boots stopped in front of his face. Vinícius. No one else wears the same boots for as long as he has._

 _"Well well my son. You don't look so good."_

 _He coughed, phlegm coating the cavity of his mouth. To the three germs' surprise he pushed himself up onto his knees._

 _Vinícius 'tsked' "Now that you're awake you can answer my question." He paused in his pacing. "Where is the girl?"_

 _He forced himself to look up. "What girl?" He didn't even layer the counter-question in fake confusion much to Vinícius's immediate annoyance._

 _Vinícius grabbed him in a death grip around his neck. "Don't play games with me Thrax. You know fully well what girl."_

 _"I killed her."_

 _The statement stunned Vinícius; he could see it in his eyes despite the bacteria trying to hide it. "You killed her?"_

 _"Do I stutter?"_

 _Vinícius let go of him roughly making him fall backwards._

 _"I did you a favor didn't I? You were going to kill her anyway."_

 _"Why?" Spyrah demanded. "You've been playing daddy to her for weeks now."_

 _It took a lot of strength for him to ignore the ice in his limbs. "Immunity thinks I don't have a kill record." The lie was easy and convincing. "She saw me kill. That idiot they call a mayor had said one body and I'd be fried. So she was a loose-end."_

 _That was when he noticed Vinícius's amused expression; even Spyrah was acting strange. "You killed her." Vinícius repeated, more of a statement than a question._

 _He had been about to retort when the bacteria stepped aside and something incomprehensible came into view. It was a cell, laying prone and shaking, the limbs going stiff every once in a while, eyes rolling and drool wetting the ground. He didn't understand. It didn't end this way. This wasn't right. Then all at once he understood when Lindi appeared, grown up and not a toddler, her hand glowing blue, not red._

 _Vinícius let out a choked laugh. "I told you I'd destroy you. Everything around you would burn, starting with that nurse. Grace Estrogen? It was a very easy name for me to remember. And I had said I'd make sure you watched. You should know by now Thrax, I always do what I say"_

 _He looked down numb as the cell-the woman he had grown to love shuddered one last time and then exhaled. She's dead._

 _Frozen on his knees he didn't know what to do, how to grieve, if he even could…a shadow fell over him. He didn't raise an hand to protect himself when Lindi's blue flamed hand punched through the same wound Vinícius had given him at Cerebellum Hall. His last thought was Grace…._

…

He panicked when something tight restricted his movement upon shooting up in bed. Then he realized it was only the sheets. _Another one fucking ruined._ A large angry identical print to his hand burnt into the fabric and what wasn't stained was ripped. He leaned back against the bedpost and looked to his left hoping to god Grace wasn't in bed. The feeling of shame didn't change when he noticed Luka sitting up and staring at him, her head slightly cocked, ears pricked. Trying to ignore her he reached for his phone and looked at the time. It was only two hours after he had gone to bed; Grace wasn't due home for another hour. _Good._ He didn't need her to find him like this. She'd only badger him to see a doctor and he wasn't going to go lay on some couch and whine about his life to a shrink. A whine made him pause as Luka army crawled her way over to him and laid her head in his lap. He wanted to push her away but found he couldn't do it and so rubbed her back, making her arch. He expected her to get the goofy grin she always got but instead she remained somber, watching him carefully.

Feeling the need to escape her intense stare he got up and went to the bathroom, shutting the door. After turning the shower on he turned and caught sight of the scars on his stomach and chest, just looking at them made a frozen shiver run down his spine, a cold he never wanted to experience again. Not wanting to see them anymore he shut the light off and felt his way to the shower.

He sat in the tub, letting the hot water rain down from the showerhead for a long time until he remembered how expensive the water bill had become. Shutting it off, he donned his clothes and went to strip the bed, hoping Grace wouldn't notice the change in bedding since she had just put clean sheets on that morning. Quietly he let himself out of the apartment, Luka following him, to go to the communal garbage chute on the eighth floor. Opening the hatch he jumped when a big something clanged down the pipe just above his head and free fell past him, continuing downward. Cursing to himself he shoved the sheets in and let the hatch slam, not caring that it was nearly two in the morning.

It was about a half hour after he had remade the bed and lay down, with Luka pressed up against him, that he heard a key in the lock of the front door. He stayed where he was, wishing he could go to sleep as easily as Jones could. But he knew better. He wasn't sleeping for the rest of the night; he never did after those dreams.

Grace's silhouette entered the room and disappeared into the bathroom before reemerging a few moments later. Her presence alone was enough to bring back the horrible memory of her wheezing and gurgling her last breath. Just having the dream and replaying over and over in his mind made him feel dirty. It had been a long time since he felt that way. When he had first come back after trying to kill Frank DeTorre and falling into the alcohol: the foreign environment, not remembering even his own name, and knowing everyone hated him; he had felt unclean then. It wasn't until after he met Grace and they spent time together the feelings slowly subsided. Now they were back in full force. He felt the bed shift as she got in and lay down, murmuring to Luka as the dog let out a happy yip and moved to greet her. Thrax stayed where he was, his back to both of them and waited for 6:00am to come.

….

 _Precinct 13_

 _9:34am_

"Damn you look like crap." Jones appeared and sank into his chair across from Thrax. "How'd you get here? I waited for you for like twenty minutes before Leah told me you left already."

"Walked."

"You what? You walked?"

His irritation simmering ever since Denny started with his conspiracy theories at 7:50am, he didn't have any regret snapping. "It's what I said isn't it."

"It's nearly fifteen blocks." The white blood cell was dumbfounded.

"So? I had time."

Jones was quiet for a few minutes. "You really need to go see someone Thrax."

He played stupid. "See who and for what?"

Jones rolled his eyes. "See a _doctor_ and for those dreams you keep having. They're affecting your daily routines."

"I'm not laying on some couch and bitching about my life to a shrink who might be listening to me or is most likely doodling on their notepad." He growled. He shot a passing officer a glare. "Drop it."

The cell was undeterred. "You know what we are to each other, right?"

Thrax kept his eyes glued to his computer screen, though he wasn't seeing what was on it. "I don't know what you're babbling about."

"We're friends. And friends care about friends."

"Are we?" Thrax finally looked at Jones. "Isn't this _friendship_ built on you originally babysitting me?"

An expression he didn't immediately understand passed across the cell's face. Then as the silence hung between them crushing guilt squeezed his insides. He wanted to apologize but didn't know what to say. He could just say 'sorry' but that seemed too dismissive so he just looked back at his computer. He half wished Jones would give some smart ass remark whether to him or someone else, anything to break the horrible silence but the cell stayed quiet before getting up, taking an overflowing folder with him to file across the room. Looking at the bulging folder Thrax knew it was going to be a long while before Jones came back to his seat.

….

 _11:55am_

"Thrax."

He paused in passing Vein's office. Looking back he realized he hadn't known the cell was back to work. He thought about continuing down the hallway but knew Veins wasn't above PA-ing his name over the intercom for everyone to hear.

"Don't make me chase you."

 _Damn it._

Grudgingly he turned and sat in one of the chairs in front of the cell's desk. For what seemed like forever Veins simply stared at him. Then he pushed a piece of paper towards him, wincing slightly.

"Go on. Take it."

Thrax took a breath and leaned to get the paper. He found himself looking at **Psych Evaluation** stamped across the top. "What the hell is this?"

"What the hell does it look like?"

"I'm not doing this." He set it back on the desk.

"Then you'll be put on hiatus until you do."

A familiar bubbling of rage ignited within him. A rage he hadn't felt in years. Veins wasn't blind to his turbulent emotions.

"This isn't punishment Thrax. You didn't do anything wrong but this has to be done. You're slipping or something. I'm not sure what's going on but what ever it is, it needs to be addressed."

He shook his head in disbelief. "If Jones came in here-"

"Jones didn't say anything against you. And trust me he was brought into Charlie's office and grilled." Veins leaned back in his chair. "You aren't sleeping for one, I can tell. I can't have an officer out there in the field who's sleep deprived. It's dangerous not only for everyone else, it's dangerous for you too."

Did he really look that bad? He had made sure he was out of the apartment before Grace woke up. Lindi had given him a strange look but said nothing otherwise.

"Put me on hiatus then."

His words took Veins back; the cell wasn't quite able to hide the surprise. Thrax knew he had been counting on him giving in.

Thrax stood. "I'm not taking an evaluation." He left without another word spoken.

…..

Jones and Amoriah looked up from a report to see him return to his desk, shutting down his computer and collecting his phone and keys. He noticed several texts but ignored it.

"Where you going?" Jones asked.

Thrax glanced at him. "I'm on suspension."

"What?" Amoriah straightened. "Why?"

"Ask your boyfriend." Thrax turned and left.

…

 _Cerebellum Hospital_

 _12:05pm_

Grace checked her phone to see if Thrax had responded but again, there was nothing. He had been gone before she got up, puzzling her. He never left like that. Everything seemed okay. He had even taken the time to feed Luka and clean up the kitchen but nonetheless he was gone. She rewound the last few days trying to remember if she had said or done anything to piss him off but nothing stood out in mind. An anxiety was building, an anxiety she hadn't felt since she had been with Genix in the beginning of their relationship, before she grew harder and began giving his shit back to him.

"Still hasn't answered?" Annie asked.

She shook her head. "I'm going to call Ozzy. Maybe his phone is dead."

She went to the break room, shutting the door behind her. It felt like forever as the phone rang. Finally she heard the phone pick up.

"Jones."

"Ozzy. It's Grace."

There was a moment of silence; so long she thought the call dropped.

"Hey." He finally answered. "What's up?"

"I've been trying to get ahold of Thrax. Is he there with you?"

"Uh-well no…not really. He was but then he left." The cell paused. "I guess Veins suspended him."

"He what?" The words didn't make sense. "What did he do?"

"I'm not sure…Amoriah is in there now, confronting him. You know how she is."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Nope. He's acting strange. Like really strange."

So it wasn't just her, others were noticing his changed behavior. She sighed. "Well if you see him, tell him I called."

"Sure."

She hung up, a feeling of worry washing over her.

….

 _Colliculus High School_

 _12:10pm_

Lindi had sat, picking at her food for close to ten minutes before Maddie interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

She 'woke up.' "I'm fine."

Maddie narrowed her eyes. "You don't look fine. You can't lie to me Lind. You know that."

Lindi took a breath. Thrax had been up that morning when she was getting ready for school. Him being quiet wasn't completely unusual, but how silent he was concerned her. He also looked extremely tired, dark circles under his eyes and a kind of zombie-like look in his expression. She had wanted to ask if he was okay but lost her nerve when he left the kitchen and went to the bathroom across the hall from her room. Knowing she'd risk being late if she waited for him, she left the apartment.

She shrugged. "Just thinking…about my parents." _Thrax…not parents._ She knew she had to give some kind of answer or Maddie would continue to badger her. 

"Are they okay?"

She nodded. "Just thinking…"

Maddie opened her mouth no doubt to demand a more satisfying answer but was interrupted by the arrival of Max and Ash. She rolled her eyes up toward the ceiling and then turned back down to her food.

Max slid something towards Lindi. Looking down she saw it was a phone. "Shaine asked me to give you this. Said to give it to your dad."

"What is it?"

"One of Nerves's gang member's phone. The guy is always losing it. This time Shaine swiped it. It doesn't do calls, only texts. Nerves sends group messages through a secure line to all the members, telling them heist plans and other things. He said it would help your dad and that cop he was staying with."

"I put a virus on the location tracker, so if Nerves does figure out the phone is out there some where, he won't be able to find it." Ash added. "Worse case he shuts it off."

Lindi reached for it, pulling it closer to her. "Did he say anything else?"

Max shook his head and then looked embarrassed. "Well…just that he-misses you…I guess." He trailed off, itching his head.

She had been more focused on any further information to relay to Thrax than an actual more personal message. She realized she was staring at Max. "Oh…" She didn't know what to say and so dropped the subject. "Thank you."

Max jerked his head. "Anyway…we'll leave you two al-"

"I think we're a little past that don't you think?" Lindi interrupted. "You don't have to move."

The microbe's neon green eyes studied her unblinking; his mouth opening to argue but then he relaxed. "I suppose we can stay…I don't have anything better to do anyway. Do you?" He directed his question to Ash who shook his head.

Lindi hoped her actions didn't piss off Maddie; cringing inwardly she glanced at her friend only to be relieved when she saw Maddie tentatively at first, start a conversation with Ash. As she watched: Maddie's body language lost its tension.

…..

"Come here often?"

Thrax barely looked up. "How'd you find me?"

Osmosis Jones shrugged before taking a seat next to him on the bench overlooking the Nasal Drip Canal. "Educated guess."

Thrax sat back from his lean against his knees. "Ozzy. What I said earlier-"

The white blood cell waved dismissively. "Forget about it. In the past."

"It doesn't make it right."

A smirk lit up the cell's face. "Doesn't make it right I used to steal the postman's adrenaline shot right out of his van's cup holder every day on my way to school." He shrugged again. "Did it anyway."

"Stole adrenaline shots? Have you no shame?"

"None."

Despite his dark mood he couldn't hold back at smile. Jones watched a ship slowly drift by.

"So you're put on suspension for not taking a psych eval? Isn't it just easier to take the darn thing?"

"Cassie Kid was enough of an experience for me."

"Yeah but Angel Krease is a hell of a lot better. More experienced for one, has worked closely with all the precincts and you don't feel like your life's story is being raked out of you. Seriously. We've all done it."

Thrax shot his a sideways glance. "Nothing's gonna change my mind."

The cell fell silent. Then. "We need you though. Frank, the crime has taken a significant dive in the last two years since you've been recruited."

Thrax scoffed. "Crime has not dropped just because of me. Your mayor is not a complete moron for starters."

"He's your mayor too." Jones shifted his posture. "C'mon Thrax. We can't afford to have you benched especially with this Ehrlichia crisis."

Thrax studied his hands, an excuse to not have to look his friend in the eye. "Charlie mad I walked out?"

"No. Should he be?" Jones paused in his confusion, then he grinned. "You punched out, not like you're sitting here daydreaming on company time."

"I'm not daydreaming you smartass." Sometimes Thrax forgot he was significantly stronger than the cells around him. So when Jones toppled off the bench from his playful shove he felt bad, but only a little.

"God. You have to put all your strength into that?" Jones clawed his way back onto the seat.

"I didn't. Trust me."

After the cell dramatically resituated himself he sighed. "Grace called me. You not answering is worrying her."

Thrax gave a half nod, picking his phone up from lying next to him. "I know. Was working out what to say to her when you showed up."

Jones swatted a small pollen ball away from him. "What'd you dream about? And don't tell me nothing because I know you'll be bullshitting me if you do."

Thrax was silent, staring off across the canal. Then he took a breath. "I'm at the Cowper Gland, frozen from the ice after Genix swiped me…Vinícius is lecturing me on something stupid and then he moved…" He paused, the image becoming too real, too clear. "Grace was dying the same way someone I knew died, except it was Lindi who had done it, not Vinícius. Then she kills me. I don't do anything to stop her.

"I burnt the hell out of yet again another pair of sheets, had to toss them before she got home."

"Well." Jones was careful in choosing his words. "You know it's not real. Grace is fine. Lindi's fine."

"Yeah." Thrax murmured. "They say you can't feel touch or smell in your dreams, that's a load of shit. I felt her kill me and I smelled death."

Jones sighed. "That why you look like crap? You don't sleep incase the dreams come back?"

"There is no maybe. It's every night, a different scenario. A different way of dying."

"I got some melatonin tablets. -Was prescribed them a few months ago. I don't need them. I'll give them to you."

"Isn't that a crime? Distributing drugs?"

The grin came back. "I'm _not selling_ them to you. I've merely offering them as a friend."

"There's no difference in that."

"Sure there is." Jones stood up. "C'mon. Let's go home. I'll give you a ride."

After a moment Thrax stood and followed the cell to his idling car.


	15. Chapter 15

_Esoph-Landing_

 _4:56pm_

Lindi lost count of how long she had sat at the kitchen counter spinning the phone Max had given her absently. She didn't have a clue what she was going to say to Thrax when he walked in. She couldn't get past simply handing it to him.

She sighed, her eyes landing on the dark scar that split almost down the middle of the counter; Thrax had said he'd take care of it but Lindi felt shame in having him fix her mess. So she beat him to it, she had hoped she would have enough time to finish the repair before either Grace or he came home; but she didn't have any such luck. He had walked in on her attempting to use a strong adhesive plaque. Her membrane burning as he helped her, not many words were exchanged between them; but there was an air of understanding.

She heard a key scrape in the lock but froze when she heard the building manager Vernon, clear as day on the other side.

"Yew don't know this guy like I do. He ain't gunna take me letting yew in lightly."

A voice she didn't recognize right away was sharp with authority. Then it hit her. It was the cop who had come before with the drones. "I don't think you're in any position to tell me no, germ. You either let me in or I'll make damn sure you and your germ posse are deported down the urethra."

Silence.

Then the key turned, the door swinging open. She was on her feet in an instant. The cop and Vernon paused, staring at her like they had never seen a kid before.

"Damn…I didn't know-" Vernon began; he started to block the immunity officer from entering but was pushed aside.

"Well isn't this a bonus..." The cop strolled in like he owned the place. "You would be Lindi Estrogen. Wouldn't you?"

Her mouth was painfully dry. "Yes."

He nodded, his entire demeanor sarcastic, his gaze missed nothing in the apartment. "Remember that drone who caught you and that delinquent in the gallbladder? The information it was stumped on finally came through. Gave our techs a headache getting the answer…" He looked back at her. "Turns out you're an unregistered microbe."

She felt her insides flip, her mouth worked fine but her voice was gone.

He snapped his fingers, two drones stepping inside the apartment in response.

"What yew doin? She's a kid! You can't just take her without her parents being here-" Vernon protested.

"I suggest you back off Mr. Ill before I arrest you and have you prosecuted for housing an unregistered germ." The cop turned back to her. "Get her."

She thought she was ready but when the drone's hand closed around her wrist she found out quickly she was ridiculously outmatched. Stupidly all she could think of was how naïve she was to think she could get away. They were built to deal with microbes. She didn't doubt Thrax wouldn't have had trouble getting away using only his strength.

She felt her hand ignite and immediately went to grab her attacker's other arm but was caught by the second drone. She panicked. "NO!"

 _WHAM._

A choked cough strangely made both drones pause; as they turned she realized they were partially controlled by the officer they were accompanying. Thrax wasn't looking at the immunity cell he had pinned against the wall by the neck; he was staring at the drones.

"Let go of her now before I make your handler a melted puddle of RNA."

No one moved, including the drones for several seconds but then they released her. She stumbled backwards when Jones pulled her unexpectedly away. By then Thrax's attention was on the cell.

"If I ever catch you near my daughter again, I'll fucking kill you."

The cop managed to squeeze out a disbelieving scoff. "You are so finished when I tell the commissioner about this. You and that little germ bitch."

It happened so fast she almost missed it when the cop's head slammed back into the wall, rendering him almost unconscious.

"Thrax." Jones warned.

She saw his golden eyes flicker as the cell regained complete consciousness and then he dropped the cell unceremoniously. The immunity cell choked a few times as he staggered to his feet and gave Thrax what was probably supposed to be a menacing glare but was too pained to achieve. Then the cop moved stiffly to the door.

"Let's go."

"Oh." Thrax turned. "One more thing." His left hand became brighter as he jammed it into the first drone. When his attack sprung the second one into action, he kicked the smoldering remains away from him and slashed the other across the neck, dropping it where it stood. He looked back at the cop standing stunned in the doorway next to Vernon who looked equally appalled. "I told Ribosome I'd burn the next piece of crap that came near her."

The cop stayed rooted where he was.

Jones 'tsked' "You can go now."

The cell shot him a glare but left, leaving only Vernon in the doorway. The germ wilted when Thrax's gaze landed on him.

"I'm real sorry. I didn't know-"

"Vern." Jones stepped forward to be by Thrax's side. "Just go."

The germ manager bobbed his head furiously and then grabbed the door, closing it quietly. Jones looked down.

"Well this is going to be a real mess. Grace is going to be pissed if this shit burns through the floor."

Thrax didn't respond as he looked up from the burning remains to Lindi who hadn't left the spot she stumbled to. He took a breath and then drew towards her. She didn't look up as he came but she leaned away like she was ready bolt. He had ahold of her before she had a chance, pulling her into a hug.

" You're okay."

She didn't answer.

….

 _7:09pm_

Thrax wasn't surprised at the knock on the door some time after Grace had come home. Leah watched him get up and open it. He was surprised when he saw Tom Colonic standing with Charlie Vessel and Veins.

…..

"You know this is a big mess right?" Vessel leaned against the counter. "Those drones were Precinct 8 property. Ribosome is screaming in Optic's ear right now, calling for you to be prosecuted."

"Sounds like a gas…I dare them to."

"Tom. We have to be able to do something." Leah spoke up for the first time. "This is ridiculous. Nail Golgi came in here without any official paper saying he could. And those drones weren't the only ones in this area. There were ten others spread out all around this street and the next one over. I know it's been two years but Frank is still relatively delicate. Just having Thrax here occasionally sparks anomalies that only last a few seconds. We can't be having stupid things like this possibly risking Frank's health."

"I know." Colonic agreed tiredly.

"I don't want you doing anything."

Jones choked on his drink. "What?"

"You heard me." Thrax murmured, keeping his gaze on his hands.

"If one of us doesn't do something, Ribosome will go after you." Veins sat up stiffly. "I would think you'd be sick of the legal system after…your first time around."

"Yeah and how will the media take that to every cell in this body? The mayor and chief of Precinct 13, jumping ahead and softening the blow for an ex-would-be murderer."

"Regardless of any of that, I'm not allowing you to be hung out to dry." Colonic appeared to have a second wind. "Leah's right. Nail Golgi didn't have a business walking in here without a warrant, especially with two drones. On top of that he has even less of a leg to stand on trying to take a minor into custody without notifying her parents first."

"Not like it's hard to reach either of you." Jones added in a mutter.

"I already told Ribosome I was going to destroy the next drone I saw standing even a centimeter from her. Jones was there, he heard me." Thrax wasn't sure why he was even arguing. It was plain to see he was outmatched in the discussion.

"I didn't hear that. When was that?" Jones drained the last of his cup. "What?" He asked when Thrax shot him a look.

"Not to change the subject but what is that on your hand?" Leah interrupted.

Thrax looked down to see a greenish-black filmy slime on his left hand; Vinícius came to mind. He had thought he got rid of it all when he washed his hands.

"Ehrlichia."

Everyone turned to see Lindi standing partially shadowed in the hallway. She had disappeared almost instantly after the drone incident.. She stayed where she was and then moved towards them, holding something out.

"A mutual friend gave me this. Told me to give it to you. It's a gang member's phone. Its all text based. It's how Nerves gets his plans around to everyone at the same time." She paused. "He just sent a message."

Everyone waited as Thrax took the phone and read the message. He looked up at Veins. "Am I off suspension?"

….

 _Urethra Shipyard and Deportation_

 _Urethra Units A-E_

 _8:10pm_

Shaine felt a tap on his shoulder, turning he saw Dillon.

"Wanted to apologize for going off on you the other day. It wasn't my place."

Shaine shrugged. "I probably would have done the same thing." He kept his eyes moving, making sure they weren't going to be overheard. "I do appreciate what you went through to get me out from under Nerves's thumb…you were dogged by the police three times for me for god's sakes. It's just if this is going to end I have to be here to see to it."

Dillon nodded and then paused, his gaze roaming the unit buildings, and then he looked at the area where the kidney stone was lodged. "You're going to blow it? This whole area?"

Shaine didn't answer, knowing Dillon was smart enough to figure it out.

"Where are you going to get something that powerful?"

Shaine took a breath. "The Synaps."

Dillon stopped dead in his tracks. "The Synaps? You're going to a rival gang who hates all of us?"

"Keep your voice down!" Shaine hissed. "They control the largest bulk of motor-neurons. They're the best thing since they have a static like reaction when they touch each other." He paused. "And besides I already went to them."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

Dillon was lost for words. "You got some balls kid." He finally shifted. "Seriously." He yanked open the storage unit door and held it as Shaine went in.

Nerves was already in lecture mode. "We just got three more containment barrels to move and then we're golden. Not even Immunity will know where to look!"

There was a ripple of excitement among the audience.

"Now listen up! I ain't repeating myself. These last three are delicate. One wrong move and you'll blow a hole the size of a spleen in DeTorre. And if _anyone_ and I mean _anyone_ blabs to an outsider, I'll execute them personally. And I'll make sure you take a long time to go. Understand?"

"Yes boss." The members were quick to answer.

"Good. Now get to work."

There was a flurry of movement as germs hurried to get away from the murderous gang leader. Shaine was slow to go but eventually left with the last of the members, Dillon next to him. He veered off to the right to stand, pretending to tap out a rolled marrow stick to light. "I want you to help me."

Dillon stared at him half shadowed, his expression unreadable. "I went against Nerves once…" He paused. "It was when you left him during your first heist. I know you couldn't move after he punished you but I got it too."

"Your arm." He realized, remembering vaguely how the germ was barely using it at one point, doing his daily routine one handed.

"S'why it's slightly crooked. Healed wrong."

Shaine forced himself to meet Dillon's gaze. "What would you do…with your life if Nerves was dead?"

Dillon was silent for a long while. Then he smirked. "Find the nearest bar and celebrate with as many Aqueous Humor drinks as I could stand."

Shaine shoved the marrow stick back into its pack. He hadn't smoked one since he met Lindi. "Maybe I'll join you."

…

 _Omentum_

 _8:58pm_

"Why the hell didn't we think of this?" Jones had his optical pressed so tightly to his eyes Thrax was sure he was going to have a ring indentation.

"Why would we?" Amoriah craned to see over his arm. "Frank is 6'2"…I know we're Immunity and we're supposed to know everything but we aren't psychic. They could have been hiding this stuff in the pinkie toe for all we knew."

"Yeah but it's the _Omentum_. This place is designed to store shit and minimizes infection from the rest of the body. It's the perfect friggin' place." The white blood cell finally lowered the opiticals.

Across the street six microbes were rolling three barrels out of a shed to a waiting van.

"Should we bag them?" When he wasn't answered Jones turned to look at Veins who had been silent the whole time in the back seat.

"No."

"No? We're just going to let them drive away?"

"We know where they're going, that's all we need." He trailed off and then asked a question Thrax knew was directed at him. "How much of that packet have you read?"

He rolled his eyes, wishing the cell had forgotten about their discussion in the hospital room. "The first page count?"

Amoriah tsked. "You've read more than that. I've seen you in the break room with it."

A brief mental picture of throttling the female cell entered his mind before he forced himself to remember he didn't kill blindly anymore and he considered her a friend-almost.

Veins ignored the exchange. "Nerves won't do anything with it before tomorrow at least. So we'll regroup with Charlie and go from there." His phone chirping interrupted him. He answered it. "Yes?" He was quiet and then he let out a curse.

…...

 _Cerebellum Hall_

 _Mayor's Office_

Colonic's office was fuller than usual. Yet when Thrax walked through the door he felt the conversation had been about him because all words ceased the moment he appeared.

"Can't this frickin' wait?" Veins brushed by him, his attention on Colonic even though Thrax knew the brain cell wasn't the one angering his commander.

"No. I don't believe it can." A stiff cell took a step forward, his expensive suit rustling. _Stoma._ Thrax was annoyed to see none other than Mandy by his side. He couldn't stop himself.

"Spiking his drinks too?"

The she-cell's face flamed bright red in barely contained anger Thrax noted-not embarrassment. Veins ignored Thrax's insult.

"I don't believe I was talking to you."

Stoma's face turned malicious but he said nothing.

"Danny." Vessel shook his head, warning the cell to stay quiet.

"We were just discussing your maverick and how he was advised against destroying municipal property or else we'd prosecute him." Glenn Ribosome straightened his front upon standing.

 _This is a complete waste of my frickin' time._ _ **All of our time.**_ _I should have fried this body when I had the chance…_ _ **Grace.**_

Thrax could feel his anger mounting. He didn't expect Vein's next words.

" _That municipal property and its handler_ broke and entered into a home with a minor in it."

Thrax didn't think he had ever seen Veins so pissed off.

"If anyone should be reprimanded and or prosecuted seeing as this isn't his first offense by a long shot, it should be Nail Golgi. His brother is more mature and upstanding than he'll ever be."

"Officer Golgi did what he had to. And in case you've forgotten, it was to apprehend a unregistered microbe." Ribosome spat back.

"Lindi Helix has done nothing wrong." Veins wasn't done. "She's not out there wreaking havoc within Frank. She's not part of any crime organization. And if we want to bring up this unregistered germ subject…maybe you should know what you are talking about first."

"Regardless!" Stoma cut in. "We want something done about the virus Tom or its going to look very bad on your resume."

Thrax was reminded of what he had predicted. _"Yeah and how will the media take that to every cell in this body? The mayor and chief of Precinct 13, jumping ahead and softening the blow for an ex-would-be murderer."_ _ **I could be rich right now…**_

"Thrax did what any of you would have done for your children. Ribosome you have a daughter. You're honestly going to stand there and imply you wouldn't have done the same if Carrie was being attacked?" Colonic finally spoke.

"Carrie's mine." The Precinct 8 chief growled. " _That girl_ is only under his supervision because he fried the useless POS who killed her parents. So by definition of parent…he's not one." Ribosome looked over at him. "You gonna say something? You had no problem storming into my office before and lecturing me about the Helix girl being accosted."

Thrax took a breath, trying to ignore the building burn of rage inside him. "Why should I? Seems you got it all figured out."

"Pompous-" Ribosome began.

"How about we talk about your illegal dealings with Al Nerves?" Veins snapped.

Ribosome's face went white. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"No?" Veins stared unblinking at the chief. "Don't be shy. One of your business associates is standing right here."

Thrax hadn't noticed Leah standing behind Tom, her features tight with worry.

"You got no proof!" Ribosome's eyes were bulged.

"Don't be so sure of that." Amoriah's sweet tone didn't match her expression as she unfolded a paper with frozen surveillance footage of Ribosome and Stoma meeting; none other than Nerves was standing off to the side talking to someone out of picture. "You know Brad…people don't like politicians in office who are in business cahoots with known crime lords. What do you think Pudendal-News at five will do with this kind of information?"

"Have a frickin' early Frank's Birthday Parade-" Jones half answered.

Unlike Ribosome, Stoma didn't appear fazed. "Very good Tom." He turned to Colonic. "After two years you're starting to think like a true official…. by taking out the competition."

"I didn't take you out." Colonic answered quietly. "You took yourself out." He tapped a button on his desk. In response four burly T-cells entered the office, followed by another four-these cells dressed different.

"If I had known it'd be this easy to catch these two scumbags I would have demanded Charlie, you hand over Danny to me years ago." The aged cell had a slight grin on his face. "Hello Brad. Nice night isn't it?"

"Go to hell Cori."

The cell sighed. "I wish I could. I hear its warm." His wishful expression hardened. "Get him out of here and that one too." He pointed at Mandy who had by then turned horrified by the proceedings around her. "I hear she likes to tamper with drinks that aren't her own."

Ribosome was still frozen in his spot; his eyes round as he stared at the FD-Internal Affairs commander.

"Danny. You're overdue for a promotion. Precinct 8 is going to need a new chief."

Ribosome squeaked.

Veins stared at the ex-chief. "That's okay. Give it to Radial. He deserves it."

The commander shrugged. "Fair enough." He jerked his head at his remaining officers who promptly grabbed the ex-chief on both sides and half hauled him out of the room.

Thrax wasn't surprised much but he felt he had missed something. When had they found information like the one in Amoriah's hand? He hadn't been a part of this. The IA commander was watching him.

"Surprise doesn't suit you virus."

He didn't have a response; something he was finding has been happening a lot and he didn't like it. He always had a response TO everything. _Started with that damn Flavum kid._ He looked away, annoyed and earned a soft laugh.

"I guess it's a good thing you guys didn't give him to me."

That drew Thrax attention back to the cell.

"-Never would have caught Stoma…" The cell then nodded to Vessel. "Charlie, Danny…Tom and Leah-always a pleasure." He left the room.

"Never would have caught Stoma? What does that mean?" He finally asked.

Veins glanced at him. "You're such a controversial subject, you pulled Stoma out of the shadows. He got careless." The cell clapped him on the shoulder before going to Charlie and talking about something Thrax couldn't hear.

…..

 _Esoph-Landing Apts_

 _12:34pm_

Thrax felt annoyance at the fact that he had been waylaid by the morons at Cerebellum Hall-by morons he meant Stoma and Ribosome. He hadn't remembered until he walked through the apartment door that Tuesdays Grace was home earlier and he had been looking forward to it. But now it was midnight and they both had to be up early for work. _Damn it._

He heard the _pit-pat_ of Luka's feet before he saw her; her tail gyrating as usual. For a split second he wondered what she would have done if he was Genix and came home late. He didn't know why he was even thinking of the cell. To help him put himself in a better mood he envisioned her biting the cell's legs and hanging off his ass.

"Hi."

He hadn't noticed Lindi lying on the couch. "You're still up? You got school in the morning."

She shrugged. "I ache."

"You ache?"

She nodded, her face sullen before she brightened a little when Luka jumped on her. "My whole body…" She looked up at him. "I have since-" She paused. "-since the drones."

For a moment his fury returned, thinking the drones had done more damage than the bruises on her arms before he understood. Her fight or flight response triggered the metamorphism. It had seemed in the past couple of weeks her changing body had plateaued; but looking at her, even in the dark he could see her face was more angled- _harder._ Like his body structure but less defined since she was still a cell.

"C'mon. You should go to bed."

She half nodded and got up. She was just going into her room when he stopped her, holding out a pill.

"It's a dopamine-serotonin pill. It'll help with the pain."

"It's it measured for you?" She was hesitant to take it since she knew it was for his hand.

He held out a cup of water. "You're part microbe. We all can endure the same measurements."

She took it slowly. "Thank you."

He nodded towards her bed. "You're going to be dragging tomorrow." He went to leave but she grabbed him tightly.

Ribosome's words came back. _That girl is only under his supervision because he fried the useless POS who killed her parents. So by definition of parent…he's not one._

He forced the memory out and waited until she let go. "I love you."

He felt his insides freeze. Grace had said that long ago and at the time he couldn't say it back. To that day he regretted not being able to. To his chagrin she had understood even though deep down he wished she hadn't. Lindi saying it was on a totally different level. If he didn't response it wasn't going to be a good scene. He did love her as a parent would. He had raised her…lost motor control in his hand for her-though she didn't know that. He half turned, half shadowed to see her standing in the doorway watching him.

"I love you too." The words were quiet but he knew she heard them when she gave a small smile. He looked down at Luka. "Stay." She pricked her ears but when went bouncing into Lindi's room who rolled her eyes and shut her door.

He started for the bedroom but stopped when he saw Grace leaning against the doorframe. "See? You aren't so bad."

He grinned. "That's my cover."

She playfully whacked his arm. "You're such a liar." He waited until she was heading back to the bed before he tackled her. She squeaked and then starting laughing, trying to wiggling out from under him but it was like trying to move an embedded plaque ball. She quit struggling. "You know why I attached myself like a barnacle to you?"

"No." His voice was muffled.

"Because you're warm."

He straightened a little to look at her. "Go figure."


	16. Chapter 16

_July 27, 2003_

 _Two days later_

"But I want to stay home…"

"There's a lot of things in life _I_ want-" Thrax paused. "Funny how I don't receive them." He glanced at Lindi who had shot him a look. Grace tried really hard to hide a smile; she ended up burying her face behind the newspaper.

Thrax glanced back at Lindi to see her sulking. He sighed. "Okay. Enlighten us. Why don't you want to grace Colliculus High with your presence? You aren't in a truancy competition with Flavum I hope." He paused and then switched his attention to Grace. "You know… we were interrupted last night by your mutt." He glanced at the clock. "And I still have an hour-"

"What?" Lindi sputtered.

Grace let the newspaper hit the counter with a snap. "You know, you are absolutely right."

Lindi stood up. "Never mind. I am going now. Goodbye."

He nodded his goodbye to her as she shut the apartment door. Grace faced him. "You're such an asshole."

He shot her a grin. "Got her out of the house didn't it?"

….

 _Intestinal Trunk_

Shaine felt the stair shift slightly as Dillon sat next to him. "You promised me."

"I know."

"You're going to be late."

"I know."

"It's now seven-"

" _I get it Dillon_. Shut up."

The smirking is what got him so he gave the germ a shove who laughed. "Get going kid." Dillon pushed him into a standing position and then gave him a playful boot. "Take your shit with you." He threw Shaine's bag at him.

Shaine slung the strap over his head and then gave his friend the double middle finger who grinned. He turned to leave and ran headlong into someone.

"Going somewhere?"

Shaine took a step back, glancing at Dillon who had quickly lost his amusement. "To school." He hoped the "repaired relationship" with his uncle held out.

Nerves scoffed. "No you're not. I need you here. We're going over to the units soon."

"Mark said he was going to slap me with a charge down at the precinct if I skipped school again." The lie was easy to say.

"You're gonna stand there and tell me you care?" Nerves got uncomfortably close but Shaine forced himself not to move. "See this?" The jack he had given the gang boss appeared inches from his face. "This is security, job security forever. Honestly why you even still there? You got those two morons you hang with but that's it unless…"

Shaine looked up. "Unless what?" He asked brusquely.

Nerves gave a humorless grin, more of a leer. "You tell me. You still got that girl in your life?"

"What girl? _Her_? No."

Nerves didn't blink as he stared at him, then he heaved a dramatic sigh. "I really don't want to think any less of you Shaine."

Silence fell in the foyer as Shaine realized an audience had gathered. "I'm going to school. You can have me after this year is over." He walked around the boss.

"You better be sure before you walk out that door." Nerves paused. "-That everything you've just said is true."

He chose not to answer.

…..

Risto found his boss in the dilapidated, dark office. "You called for me Boss?"

"Yeah." Nerves stood at the window with his back to his number-one. "I want you to go to Colliculus, take Bea with you. If you see Shaine even sneeze in that Helix girl's direction-"

Risto grinned wide, showing a mouth full of sharp teeth. "Say no more Boss."

…..

 _Precinct 13_

 _FPD_

"I hate paperwork." Jones said for the fifth time. He craned his neck to see Thrax's desk. "You think you could-?"

"No."

"Just thought I'd ask." The cell grumbled. "Shut up." He snapped in the direction of Golgi and Cuts who were sniggering at their desks obviously thinking Thrax's short response was funny.

"God today is freakin' boring." A banging noise made Thrax look over at the cell who was yanking on a file door that wasn't opening. "God. Damn. It."

"Are you okay?"

Jones aimed a kick at the offending drawer and gave it one more yank causing it to fly open and sending him almost out of his chair.

"I'll take that as a no."

Across the way Amoriah was on the phone, a concerned expression crossed her face as she said to the person on the other end to hold on. She hit the Hold button, her eyes flickering to Thrax before she hit an extension number. "Freddie...there's a call for you." She hung up and immediately left her desk, disappearing in the direction of the commander's office.

"Think it's a sex operator?" Jones watched her go.

Before Thrax could reply Cuts leaned over. "Hey! That's an idea. They are an item aren't they? Whadd'ya think they're doing?"

"Jerry." Thrax called the cell's attention calmly. "I do believe you are making inappropriate comments about _two_ of your superiors; seeing as Amoriah is your Lieutenant and Veins is your commander _Jones._ "

"Hey nothing wrong with speculation." The white blood cell was quick to defend himself.

"Yeah." Golgi chimed in. "What _he_ said." Pointing at Thrax he then noticed the virus's unwavering gaze. "What he… _cough_ …said." He repeated quieter and quickly busied himself, his red membrane flaring redder.

Thrax had just finished the last of his paperwork and was thinking about how many texts he could send Grace before she told him off about being at work when his phone chirped. It was a message from Veins to come to his office and bring Jones. He sighed and stood.

"Get up. Veins wants us."

Jones watched him pass his desk. "Wait…like now?"

"No. Next week." Thrax didn't slow his gait.

….

"What ever Denny told you about his theory papers missing, I didn't do it." Jones pushed past Thrax to make his point clear.

Veins didn't find the humor and neither did Amoriah who stood by him tense.

"What is it?" Vessel squeezed through the doorway of the office.

"We may have a problem." Veins murmured. He focused on Thrax. "Charlie. Do me a favor and stand in the doorway."

Confused by the request the large cell took a step back until he effectively blocked the exit.

"The Colliculus High administration called. Said there's a suspicious couple wandering the grounds."

In an instant Thrax understood why Veins asked Vessel to block the doorway, Thrax's track record of staying put and not doing things his way was pretty poor.

"What aren't you saying?" He demanded.

Veins was quiet for a moment. "The woman asked the main office about Lindi."

Thrax growled under his breath. "Of course she did." He took a breath. "They still there?" He prayed Veins said yes. Instead the cell didn't answer him.

"Well someone needs to get over there." Jones's joking had ended. "What are we waiting for?"

"Boone is over there now." Amoriah answered. "He was in the area. He said they're definitely gang members."

"And?"

"Waiting on his call." Veins sat back in his chair. He looked at Thrax. "Do Not leave this building, understand me?"

Thrax shot him a faux bored look. "I'm not concerned. She can melt them if she wants."

Veins narrowed his eyes. "Knowing you, bullshit…. we'll call you when we hear something."

On their way back to their desks, Thrax started texting Lindi, not caring for once that she was in class.

"C'mon kid. Answer me."

…

 _Colliculus High School_

 _11:23am_

Feeling her phone vibrating Lindi tried to ignore it but relented after the second time. She had just pulled it loose from her back pant pocket when a voiceover echoed above her and the other students' heads in the hall.

" _We are initiating a hard lockdown. Teachers please follow the appropriate procedures. Students not in a class, please find the nearest occupied classroom. This is not a drill."_

Kids around her looked at each other first confused and then in a panic. _Not a drill? What the hell…?_

A hand grabbed her elbow making her jump, and ignite heat in her hand before she realized it was Shaine who had appeared from nowhere. "Where'd you come from?"

"It doesn't matter. Move." He pulled her with him. "They're in the building."

"They who?"

He didn't answer as they went up the nearest stairwell.

"Shaine. We have to get to a classroom."

"No."

"No? Why no?" She was beginning to give in to the fear she had been trying to suppress.

"I'm getting you out of the school. I'm not going to let you suffer for my mistakes. They aren't going to give up just because teachers are locking their doors."

"Who's they?" She repeated.

Shaine stopped dead, staring down the hall. She looked with him and saw a dark green glow trailing the wall. Memories surfaced of a dark figure advancing on a young woman who was shielding her child _. The dark figure's fingers were dark green as they reached out to grab._

"Well, well." A woman appeared, her finger pressed against the wall and dragging it as she walked towards them, leaving the green trail in her wake. "Guess it pays for Nerves to not completely trust you Shaine."

"Shit." He made her turn but the two quickly stopped in their tracks as a burly male germ stood behind them. He let go of her.

"You have me okay? You got me. Let her go."

The germ grinned. "Nah. Tha ain't what Nerves wants." His milky eyes flickered to her. "Girl's insurance kid. A reason for you to cooperate."

"You've got good taste." The voice suddenly by Lindi's ear made her flinch and jerk away. The female was extremely close, making Lindi feel the thin particles of her membrane stand on end "Like your dad with your mom."

Shaine blocked her from getting any closer to Lindi. "Back off."

The female microbe gave a teasing smile. "That is right. You found her so by our law, she's yours."

Shaine gave her a glare, which only made her laugh.

She sauntered away to stand next to her partner. "Shall we?" The male germ threw his arm wide in a dramatic gesture to move.

…

 _Cerebellum Hall_

 _11:26am_

"Leah!" Dana, a senior secretary hurried into her office. "You need to see this." She grabbed the remote off the desk and clicked the TV to life. On screen was breaking news of an intruder alert and hard lock down at the Colliculus High School.

"Oh my god." She grabbed the receiver of her office phone and hit buttons. "Yeah. Get me an outside line." A few minutes later Charlie Vessel picked up.

"Charlie what the hell is going on at the school?"

"We're not sure yet."

"Not sure?" Leah knew she was stepping out of bounds but didn't care. Her niece was in that building. "The school is on lockdown. Why aren't you over there yet?"

"It's Precinct two's jurisdiction. Dorsal told me not to interfere."

She scoffed, stunned to silence. "You listen to me. I don't give a damn what Dorsal said. Get a squad over there now and keep Freddie behind a desk." She hung up without saying goodbye. She looked up exasperated to see Tom in her doorway. A ghost could have appeared in front of Dana's face her membrane had paled so much.

Staring at her boss Leah didn't know how she was going to begin to apologize for going over his head.

He had his arms crossed and leaned against her doorframe. "You sure you don't want to run for mayor?" Then his focus was the news report. "This is Nerves you know. We took down two of his associates so he's moving ahead quickly."

"I know." She agreed quietly.

Colonic took a breath. "I'm putting the body on high alert."

Leah wanted to argue. Frank had been doing so well. To put him on high alert the human was going to be very uncomfortable for the next couple of hours. But it had to be done.

"Okay."

…

 _Precinct 13_

 _FPD: Tactical Room_

 _11:42am_

"We're joining Precincts 1, 2, 4 and 5. Captain Scapulae will be in charge of the overall situation." Veins was saying when Thrax and Jones finally managed to get to the meeting room. Thrax stayed by the door, always feeling claustrophobic when he was in tight quarters with the other cells. Veins noticed him. "I'm not going to be able to lead you guys. Doctors orders-" He growled, clearly not impressed with the decision. He looked back at Thrax who wished the cell would look elsewhere. "Thrax."

He felt heat spread across his face as everyone turned to him. _Shit._

"-Has been chosen to take my place. Now these past two years the transition for all of us, him included, has gone smoothly. I'm not going to be hearing from anyone that any of you were bitching about the decision; nor am I going to be hearing that you were insubordinate to him.

Silence was deafening as the words sunk in. Thrax regretted reading the packet Veins had given him. If he hadn't read it he could have blamed his ignorance and gotten out of the role. _You fucking idiot._

Cuts glanced around the room. "Why would we bitch?"

At first he felt suspicious of the question but quickly realized the inquiry was genuine. Cuts was sincerely confused as to why anyone would have a problem following Thrax's lead. Inconspicuously looking around the room the faces of the other officers each mirrored Cut's expression. _Has that much changed in the last two years?_

Veins didn't answer the cell's question. "Get over there. This doesn't need to go any further. We have kids we're dealing with."

…..

 _Cerebellum Hospital_

 _11:43am_

"Gracie." Annie appeared from around the curtain. "Can you come to the desk when you got a chance. You have a phone call."

"Yeah sure." Grace turned her attention back to none other than Bernie. "Okay Bernie. Just take that pill and I'll be right back."  
"Boyfriend?" Bernie asked wistfully

"No. Maybe I'm going to be told I've inherited a crap ton of money."

Bernie found her joke to be incredibly funny. "Send some my way if you do."

"I'll be back." She stood up, drawing the curtain tighter. "Who is it?" She asked when she reached the desk. She stopped short when she saw Thrax standing there instead. The black tactical gear he was wearing threw her off. She was used to his dark wardrobe but wasn't used to him actually being in any form of Immunity uniform.

"They found something in your size?" She asked stupidly.

His eyes twitched, the only giveaway that she had at least amused him with her comment.

"The high school is in lockdown. Two of Flavum's gang members are either outside or inside the building."

She felt her insides flip. "What?" She couldn't move. "Did you get ahold of-?"

He shook his head. "We're going over now. I didn't want to tell you over the phone." He took a few steps back.

"I'm coming with you." _Screw her job. Lindi was far more important._

"No. Just stay here. It's too dangerous."

"I don't give a rat's ass if it's dangerous. I'm coming. Annie, cover me."

She knew he wanted to argue but didn't, because he knew it wouldn't be any use.

They had just reached Jones's car when a beep alerted Thrax to a text. He cursed the many pockets of the vest as he searched for the phone. Finally finding it he read the text stopping him in his tracks.

….

 _Urethra Units A-E_

 _12:01pm_

"Well well well…welcome." A microbe stepped forward, a repulsive odor wafting off him making Lindi want to gag. She knew that was what happened when cells indulged in all the bodily waste. _A junkie._ His fake friendly expression vanished when he fixed his eyes on his nephew. "You let me down son."

Shaine didn't answer. He wasn't ready when a blow to the left side of his face knocked him down.

"No!" The two germs who had brought them grabbed Lindi almost immediately; she struggled futilely.

His vision jarred he saw Dillon fidgeting nearby, obviously wanting to help but was stuck.

"Oh get up." Nerves dragged him to his feet. "Now. I'm distributing the goods among all of you to place all over the host. _Your_ job is to take your batch and go to Cerebellum Hall." Nerves drifted over to Lindi, shoving Risto away from her and pulled her towards him. He was either ignoring her cringing or oblivious, Shaine didn't know which. "I'll be keeping Miss Helix here until you get back. If you do your share and you don't screw up, Miss Helix will be free to go…but-" Did the boss pause for dramatic effect? _Probably._ "-If you don't. Well Miss Helix will be reunited with her dead parents, you got me?"

Next to Shaine he saw Risto perk up out of the corner of his eye. _He hears the sirens. Nerves is deaf as a post._ "Yeah I got you." He said just as an Immunity cruiser appeared in the raised parking lot behind him.

Under different circumstances Shaine would have enjoyed the look on Nerves's face as the boss took in the sight of Immunity showing up.

"You-" The germ seemed lost for words. _I'm impressed. He's got nothing to say._ "-You traitorous son of a- AHH" A large burn blossomed across the gang leader's hand and arm as Lindi yanked herself free of his grip, her hand still glowing like an ember. Rage contorted the germ's face as he whipped out the same blaster he had threatened to shoot Dillon with. No emotion on his face, which to Shaine was scarier, he raised it to Shaine's chest and then his head and pulled the trigger. Time slowed as the trigger was squeezed. Shaine knocked Lindi to the ground to save her incase the boss missed and the shot ricocheted but he knew better, Nerves never missed.

Stunned, he felt the shot graze by his head as Dillon had knocked Nerves's aim off balance, saving Shaine. Nerves growled unintelligibly and was quick to round on the microbe, booting him backwards. Skinny as he was it didn't take much to send Dillon to the ground. It confirmed Shaine's earlier suspicion that something was wrong with him and had been for quite some time. _He's sick._

"This is Immunity!" An amplified voice carried across the plateau they stood on. "Drop your weapons and put your hands on your heads! I'm not gonna ask again."

Nerves glared at the assembling officers who were slowly advancing towards them, though still a ways away. He looked back at Dillon. "One less problem."

Dillon watched the barrel of the blaster as it pointed at him. "Fuck you Al."

Nerves wasn't insulted, he grinned. "At least you still got a fighting spirit Dillon. I'm impressed, really."

Dillon rolled out of the way just as the cytosine buried itself into the ground where the germ had been. It didn't stop Nerves who continued firing, all shots barely missing Dillon as he took cover behind a large container.

Shaine took advantage of Nerves's distraction and pulled Lindi up. "Go. Immunity is right there. Go!" He tried to push her towards the officers but she wouldn't go.

"What about you? I'm not leaving-"

"Yes you are." He shot back forcefully. "Go." He broke her grip on his arm.

She didn't want to leave, knowing something bad was going to happen but hesitantly she took some steps backwards.

"Go." He repeated on last time.

….

 _Urethra Units A-E_

 _12:20pm_

She recognized Boone first in the sea of officers as she met them.

"They just let you go?" An unfamiliar cop asked incredulously. Then he noticed something. Lindi looked down numbly to see her hand still glowing. "Frank she's a microbe." He brought his weapon up but Boone quickly slapped down the barrel.

"She's not a microbe. Stand down."

"Her hand is glowing. What do you call that?"

Lindi concentrated hard and was able to extinguish the fire, still feeling numb.

"I call it none of your business." The sea of Immunity parted to allow Amoriah through. "Lindi let's go." To the officer she snapped. "I think you have a bunch of criminals to apprehend. Move."

Lindi let the female cop guide her to the parking lot. She looked around. "Where's Thrax?"

"They're coming from the other side of the storage facility." Amoriah pulled her to a cruiser and made her sit in the passenger seat. "Are you okay?"

Not knowing what to say, Lindi just gave a weak shrug.

"Oh thank god." Grace appeared. "Lindi you're going to make me grey for god's sakes." She embraced Lindi and was concerned when she was limp. She let go of her and held her face still so she could look at her. "Lindi. Are you okay?"

Lindi's eyes held a dead look to them. She took a breath. "You need to tell Thrax to get out of there."

Then an explosion rocked the world.

…

 _Urethra Units A-E_

 _12:25pm_

Thrax heard confirmation through his earpiece that Lindi was safe and at the parking lot with Amoriah. He had also heard the exchange with the Precinct 2 officer who questioned Lindi's DNA as had everyone else on the force. He had been about to radio in and tell the officer to shut up and do his job when Amoriah diffused the situation.

"We're about to take down a humongous gang and he cares about a kid's make up?" He heard Golgi muttering. "Get your priorities straight you dick."

Technically Thrax was supposed to tell Golgi to shut up and stay focused, as dictated in the packet he had read but he let it go especially since Golgi wasn't wrong.

Movement ahead grabbed his attention as he saw a dark figure shadowed by the large units. The others behind him saw too and trained their weapons on the suspect. The person stopped what they were doing and looked up at them.

"Come on out, nice and easy." Inguinal, deputy chief of Precinct 1, commanded next to Thrax. "Hands up."

The figure hesitated, clearly weighing whether it was worth trying to outrun the officers. Then they stood and put their hands up, coming out slowly.

"Microbe. Late-first stage in age…skinny… no visible weapons." Inguinal murmured into his mouthpiece. "Apprehend or shoot to kill?"

"Wait." Thrax recognized the microbe. "Apprehend."

Inguinal shot him a look. "You may have taken Vein's spot but you don't have the authority to make that decision-"

"It's Dillon." Jones appeared by Thrax. "We know him Doug. He's fine." When the deputy chief didn't look convinced Jones added. "You gonna shoot a Precinct 13 informant? He's got immunity."

Not impressed Inguinal growled, "Stand down." Officers behind them relaxed in response.

"You need to get out of here. Now." Dillon cautiously drifted closer. "This whole place is about to blow."

"Excuse me?" Inguinal snapped. "What are you babbling about?"

Dillon ignored the deputy and focused on Thrax. "He rigged the place. This entire facility is set on a kidney stone Frank got. It got stuck on the urethra wall and just molded itself over time."

"Frank…" Jones was stunned. "Franks gonna pee this place out."

Thrax took a breath. "Get up onto the road."

Dillon stayed where he was. "No. Shaine's getting rid of Nerves and the gang."

Thrax scoffed. "You don't have to die Dillon. Not for this. I'm not asking, I'm telling."

Dillon gave a tired smile. "I'm already dying. Long term exposure to the Ehrlichia."

The germ's confession surprised Thrax. He hadn't even noticed any signs of the microbe being sick, aside from being rail thin. Everything made sense now. Dillon had pushed to get Shaine out of Nerves's clutches as a last ditch effort to protect him and save him from a life of crime, a last wish. _Some thing has to be able to fix this. There has to be a way to fix this. Tom and Veins are alive. They survived. If they did it then Dillon can do it._ He didn't know why he cared so much. He barely knew the microbe but something was nagging him and pushing him to not give up on him.

"Cuts and Rectus." The two officers snapped to attention. "Cuff him and take him to a cruiser."

He half expected Dillon to have a smart-ass comment but the microbe remained silent. Then before he could react Dillon lost the strength to stand. _Shit…_ Looking at him now he could see how ill the germ was. The two officers picked him up and supported his weight, not that there was much to him.

"Get a medic to look at him?" Cuts was surprisingly attentive to the situation.

Thrax only nodded, having a bad feeling about the situation.

Inguinal watched the three go until they disappeared on the main road. "Any other charity cases we should know about?"

Despite the situation Thrax privately enjoyed watching the smirk disappear when he said, 'yeah.'

"You're kidding me right?"

"No." Thrax looked him square in the eye. "There's a kid…"


	17. Chapter 17

_Cerebellum Hall_

 _12:34pm_

It seemed everyone working on the Mayor's floor was in Colonic's office watching the news coverage regarding the Urethra unfold. Next to Leah Tom was tense, his eyes glued to the TV. Every once in a while he'd look at his phone as it vibrated from a text. Leah rotated her cup in her hand in anticipation, she was thinking about going back to her desk to find something to distract her when she heard a dull _boom_ behind her. She half turned to the TV and saw the scene that had had officers milling around speaking into their radios changed drastically. The camera from the FPD helicopter was completely blinded by dust.

"What happened?" She couldn't believe she had missed whatever happened. She had been watching the coverage nonstop since it began and she turned her head for half a second.

Tom turned to look at her, just as stunned.

….

 _Moments before_

 _12:26pm_

With Lindi leaving the scene Shaine could focus. Dillon had disappeared behind the large containment pods; he wanted to go after him but there was something he had to finish first. In the chaos he slipped away, finding the first charge and activating it, in turn all the other charges initiated as well. He pulled the remote out of his pocket, his thumb pressing down on the switch when he was hit between the shoulder blades. He fell hard and rolled to see none other than Nerves.

"Going somewhere?"

"You'd know it." He stood slowly.

Nerves tsked. "Such a damn waste. I spent two years on you. Two! Raised you! And this is how you repay me?"

"Guess you went wrong somewhere." He took half a step forward. "Was it the abuse do you think? Or the scumbags, minus Dillon, who were my role models?" He gave a laugh. "Oh I know…you were counting on me inheriting the loser gene from my parents."

Nerves's face twisted ugly. "I should have killed you that time you ran out on me."

Shaine stared back at the germ boss, his face void of emotion. "And I should have followed through that night you came back from prison and I had your cytokine blaster pointed at your head while you were sleeping…." He paused. "You were lucky to have Dillon in your band of criminals, he stopped me."

"So we both have something to regret."

Shaine gave a humorless smile. "I don't have anything to regret." He tightened his finger on the remote switch to detonate.

"Drop the remote Shaine."

The scene was wrong for the voice; uncomprehending he turned slowly to see none other than Thrax standing a good distance away but closer than he had expected. _How did he get so close without either of us noticing him?_ _Well-he didn't almost kill Frank by being a clumsy idiot._

"Well, well…" Nerves puffed himself up. _Egotistical asshole._ "At last we finally meet."

At first it didn't appear Thrax even heard the germ as he kept his unblinking attention on Shaine. Nerves wasn't so stupid he didn't know he was being snubbed.

"It custom of you to ignore those who are talking to you Virus?"

Finally Thrax looked at Nerves, an expression of boredom on his face. "Only those who annoy me. Now shut up. I'm talking to someone incase it escaped your attention." Under any other circumstance Shaine might have laughed at the insult but not today.

"Excuse me?" Nerves strode forward. "Who do you think you're telling to shut up?"

Thrax wasn't intimidated by the germ's advance. "Someone whose going to find out how low on the totem pole they really are once they meet their new cellmate."

Nerves laughed. "I ain't goin' to jail and if I do, it won't be longer than a week."

Thrax returned to ignoring the germ boss. "I'm not telling you again Shaine. Drop the remote."

He didn't move as he studied the layout around himself and the two adults. If he blew the charges now there was a good chance Thrax wouldn't be taken down with them. But then the virus moved forward. _Damnit._

"Yeah Shaine." Nerves wouldn't shut up. "You might want to do what the virus says, otherwise he might stick you with that claw of his. Kill you good like he killed your daddy." Nerves grinned when he saw Thrax's eyes twitch his way. "Yeah Virus. I know all about that."

"He and I already discussed this." Shaine interrupted. "I wish I had been there to witness it."

Nerves snarled something unintelligibly before launching his enlarged body at his nephew. Thrax wasn't prepared when he watched the two roll off the side of the kidney stone and disappear. He didn't think.

"Shaine!"

He thought for sure the two had fallen and been swept away into the urethra tube but instead he saw Shaine hanging on to a jagged edge of the stone. Nerves had fallen slightly farther but was slowly climbing up. Thrax could reach the kid if he reached far enough. The problem was his left hand wasn't strong enough to hold on to something while he leaned and it definitely wasn't strong enough to grab ahold of the kid. _Doesn't matter as long as he can hold on to me._ During his rapid-fire thoughts Shaine had already begun to move, pulling himself upwards one rough divot at a time. Thrax didn't need to reach down as the kid's hands reached the edge. He offered a hand, which Shaine took much to his surprise though he didn't know why he felt surprise. He was just pulling him up when an unexpected weight sent him off kilt.

"If I'm gonna die then so are you!"

Shaine slammed his boot into his uncle's head trying to shake him off. Nerves growled animalistic, hooking his fingers around Shaine's ankle.

Shaine looked up at Thrax, his expression hard to decipher. Then with an amazing amount of upper body strength lifted himself up slightly before letting his muscles go slack effectively making Thrax lose his grip.

"No!" He watched as the two fell, the two microbes were able to grab parts of the rock to save themselves from being lost downstream. He saw the remote appear and then Shaine hit the button.

The blast threw Thrax like he was nothing, landing him on his back painfully a good distance away. Disoriented he laid where he was for several seconds and then sat up clumsily. The air was dusty with fissures appearing in the ground. Then a loud _crack_ followed by quieter cracks seemed to surround him, never ending. He pulled to his feet slowly still winded from being thrown and was almost knocked over by the entire kidney stone settling hard, beginning to break away from Frank's urethra wall.

"Holy shit." He looked behind him in time to see several container units topple and disappear into the crevice that was rapidly growing. His every instinct was screaming at him to get off the stone before he wound up on a one-way ticket out of Frank's body but he remained frozen. _Shaine._ There was no way the teenager had survived the explosion. The stone settled heavily again, jerking him out of his thoughts. Before he changed his mind he turned and ran back to the edge, searching for any sign of the teen. Something like disappointment hit him hard followed by the heavy realization he was going to have to tell Lindi the horrible truth. Then he paused, unable to make out something in the haze and dust; when enough of the air cleared he felt a flood of relief. The explosion had sent Shaine sideways not down, landing him on a thin ledge.

If Thrax had been in the same spot he stood several years previously he wouldn't have hesitated to leave the kid and save himself. But that was then, this was now. He pulled his bulky vest off and then sat on the edge ready to climb down.

"Yo Thrax! What are you doing?" Jones appeared. "Frank…." He saw Shaine lying below unconscious. "Is he alive?"

"I don't know." Thrax grunted and carefully let himself hang off the side, and began a slow descent. When he was felt he was close enough to the ledge without falling off it he let go of the wall, landing lithely next to the kid. The stone shuddered.

"Hurry up Thrax!" Jones's voice echoed.

Thrax hunched next to the teenage microbe. "Hey. Hey kid." He shook an arm and didn't get a response. Gently he turned Shaine over and saw he hadn't escaped the explosion unscathed. "Shit." He had hoped the kid would be at least partially awake. It was going to be hard carrying dead weight. He pulled him up and slung him over his shoulder. He had just got his footing in climbing up the rock when the kidney stone settled violently, knocking Thrax off the side. Without thought or problem his left hand ignited and he buried it into the rock, keeping himself and Shaine from falling below. He prayed the kid wouldn't move as he knew he had to use two hands to get them out of the shithole of a situation. When he felt Jones's fingers wrap around his wrist he thought 'thank god' as his partner pulled Shaine off him. His muscles threatening to give out on him he managed to lift himself up.

Jones had his auditory canal close to the kid's face. "I can't hear anything."

As badly as Thrax wanted to check him over, he wanted to get off the kidney stone more. "Get him up. We need to get off of this."

Ignoring his exhaustion Thrax carried Shaine as they started towards the crowd. They had a little further to go when there was a roar behind them. They turned to see the edge of the stone come completely away from the urethra wall, the crack widening quickly as it raced towards them. Jones's radio started squawking loudly. Someone was yelling at them to get off the stone.

"Move!"

Thrax gave Jones a hard punch in the back, sending the white blood cell skidding and falling onto solid ground. His feet hit the urethra ground and the stone fell completely away, splashing heavily and sailing at a neck breaking speed down the tube.

EMT's met them and strapped the teenager to a gurney; Thrax stared after him not really seeing anything. "I quit."

He looked at Jones. "What?"

"You heard me. I dunno if I can do this anymore. Falling off the intestines, chasing deranged bacteria, frickin' gangs and now a damn close call with a kidney stone." He turned to look at the virus. "Do you know I've had more action in my fucking career just since you've been assigned as my partner than I ever did before you?"

"I would think that's what you'd want. You wouldn't want manhole duty, would you?" Thrax started walking.

"I want a shower, food and as many armpits as I can stand without killing myself."

Thrax wasn't able to answer as they reached where a multitude of cars were parked. Grace was waiting. She breathed a sigh of relief and stepped in front of a news crew earning looks as she blocked the view of the missing kidney stone. "You're okay." She grappled him with a hard grip like if she didn't keep a tight fist on him he'd disappear.

"You thought I wouldn't be?" He automatically hugged her back and searched behind her.

"She's sitting with Amoriah." Grace let go except for his hand, her eyes straying towards the ambulance as the back doors shut and it started to drive away. "I didn't want her seeing… _him_ like that."

He didn't have a response so he only nodded.

"Thrax." She was staring at him. "Your hand was one thing... I'll be amazed if he makes it."

Jones had been listening. "What's the alternative?"

Sadness came over her face.

…..

 _Several minutes before_

A burst of intense hot air felt like it melted his membrane off his face as a powerful thrust threw him sideway, slamming him into a hard surface. He wanted to move but couldn't think straight enough to do so. It was hard to breathe between the smoke, dust and the pain he felt every time he took a breath. Despite the hot smoke he felt his body go numb and then cold. Tiny pebbles bounced by his head. In the moment following he saw boots land next to him. _I passed out._ The person shook his arm but he barely felt it. The world turned upside down and slowly he left the ledge he had crashed onto. There was a heavy jerk making his head bounce, sending a radiating pain down his neck and back. Everything went black.

…..

 _The cold was an intensity he could barely stand. He wanted to open his mouth and tell someone. There were many different voices all around him but he couldn't see them to know whom to tell. That and his mouth wouldn't obey his brain. He could feel his arms being moved and someone asking if he could hear them. The lights above him were blinding, every once in a while a dark shape would thankfully block the glare only to move away, blinding him once more. Something thin and hard pushed itself into his mouth and slid down his throat, reflexively he coughed, earning searing pain after pain. Bile rose up and spewed around the thing before he inhaled and began choking on the fluid. Someone cursed and he was yanked onto his side, allowing gravity to work the vomit away from his windpipe. Something soft pressed against his face once he was done puking and gagging, the cool air burned up his nostrils and down his throat but he didn't have long to hate it as everything went dark._

….

 _Two weeks later_

 _3:15pm_

The nurses in the ICU barely gave Lindi a glance as she stepped out of the elevator. Until a week ago she had been in the neurosurgery ward but doctors were short staffed and so Shaine was sent down to the ICU. She paused in the doorway of Rm 203 and watched the ventilator rise up and fall. A steady _beep_ came from the monitor on the other side of the bed. She drifted in and sat down, pulling her homework out automatically. She knew she wasn't going to do it, instead she let her gaze wander to his face.

The ER had said he was partially aware when they were prepping for emergency surgery but afterwards he didn't wake up, now almost three weeks ago. At the urethra Grace had Amoriah keep her in the cruiser as a gurney passed by. Due to the massive amount of news crews she had been unable to see the occupant. Somehow she knew then. The charges he set on the kidney stone had left burns to the left side of his head; the explosion damaged several parts of his face making his membrane significantly weaker. The impact reinjured the arm the drone had broken; the doctors had spoken the day before about taking the cast off.

Soft footsteps came into the room behind her, she didn't move. There were nurses that came in time to time. She heard a chair scrape across the floor quietly and then the person sat next to her. Without looking at them she knew who it was, there was only one person she knew of who wore solid black.

"You doing okay?"

She didn't answer immediately as she looked up at the ventilator bag inflate and then with a _whoosh_ , deflate. "Yeah."

Thrax was silent for several moments. Then he sighed. "Shaine's mother is here."

She turned to him, surprised. "What?"

He didn't show any emotion regarding his words. "She's making a decision tomorrow."

His words shocked her. She knew what he meant but at the same time couldn't understand him. "A decision for what?"

He didn't answer.

"It's only been two weeks. She can't do that." Her voice became an octave higher.

"She's his mother. She has the right to make that decision."

"So she's absent for just about his entire life and then waltzes in here and can make the decision to kill him!" She had jumped to her feet at some point. She didn't remember doing it. "That's not right. That's not right and you know it."

"I can't do anything about it Lindi." His eyes flickered past her. "He's not my kid. And you have to understand… you know him a hell of a lot better than me. Do you really think he'd want to lay in a bed unresponsive for the rest of his life?"

Her anger faded into pain. Unable to look at him she grabbed her bag and left the room.

….

 _Esoph-Landing_

 _6:15pm_

"I forgot how disgusting these things are." Grace murmured, contemplating her armpit bottle.

Across the counter Leah watched her. "Where's Lindi?"

"Her room." Grace set the bottle down. "Thrax told her."

"The truth?" Leah asked horrified. At her sister's nod she sat up straighter. "You said you were just going to tell her he died on his own."

"Thrax didn't want to lie to her." Grace rubbed Luka's ears at her whine. "Said she had a right to know the truth."

They fell silent before Leah broke the silence. "A stupid question, but how did she take it?"

"Said the mother had no right to come in and make a decision like that after being absent from his life."

Leah made a face. "She's not wrong."

"You think he should lay there until the day he does die?"

Leah ran her fingers across the top of her head, smoothing her hair. "I think it's too early to make a decision like that. It's only been two weeks. Remember that story about the nervous system worker? Was electrocuted and comatose for almost a year? He's awake now and last I heard, working on the nervous system again." She made an agitated gesture and noticed Thrax as he entered the apartment. "Has anyone even sat down with her and asked her why she's making the decision so quickly?"

Grace scoffed. "Do you want to be the one to carry that conversation? Would you want some stranger coming to you and demanding an answer on why you're making the choice to pull the plug on me?"

"You don't have to be so crude about it." Leah snapped. "And yes I would, because maybe _that stranger_ could help me see the rash decision I'm about to make might be wrong. He could have the potential to wake up on Friday, but because she's pushing for the ventilator to be turned off, he'll die before then." Leah stood abruptly, grabbing her purse. She had her hand on the door when she looked back, first staring at Thrax and then her sister. "What if it was Lindi?" She didn't wait for an answer.

…..

 _12:32am_

The ward was dark and quiet as Lindi made her way down the hall. It had been easy to leave the apartment without Thrax or Grace knowing. In a city that never slept she boarded the first bus she could find and got off at her destination, Cerebellum Hospital. She entered his room and stopped in her tracks at seeing a woman sitting next to the bed. Unsure of what to do, annoyance flooded her. Who knew how long the woman would take to sit there. Maybe she should put her ability to good use…

The woman turned in her seat and observed her silent. "Can I help you?"

 _Yes you can. You can start by leaving._ "I came to see him."

The microbe arched an eyebrow. "This late at night?"

"He's my friend not that you need or deserve an explanation."

The woman cocked her head. "Oh. You're _that_ friend."

"Excuse me?"

The she-germ twisted completely in her seat, her stare cool. "I heard a rumor that Shaine had a girlfriend."

 _Were we girlfriend/boyfriend?_ Lindi had never put much thought into it.

"Guess they were right about you. Said you were pretty…and forceful."

A figure shifted startling Lindi; she hadn't noticed Dillon Rods sitting in a wheelchair on the other side of the bed. Her anger was boiling again. And she didn't care if she insulted the woman even if she was Shaine's mother she had nothing to lose.

"And it appears Shaine was right about you…" She paused for the briefest of seconds. "That you don't give a rat's ass about him."

The haughty expression disappeared in an instant. "Were you raised in the rectum Miss Estrogen? Did manners fall on deaf ears?"

"Apparently."

"El, now is not the time or place." Dillon sounded weak.

The she-germ tsked, picked up her wallet and leaving, not before giving Lindi a nasty look on her way out.

Lindi caught Dillon roll his eyes. Sitting in the empty seat neither of them spoke.

…..

A few medical personal nodded their acknowledgements to Grace as she passed them. She gave a few her attention, the rest she ignored. Coming to a stop at Rm 203 she sighed. Lindi was asleep with her arms folded under her head on the bed. Checking the time Grace left, coming back some time later with some food. She shook Lindi gently.

"Hey." She sat in the empty seat next to her daughter. "I'm sure you're hungry."

Lindi stared at the food blankly. "You aren't mad?"

"No." Grace's reply was soft. She reached into her scrubs pocket and pulled a particle paper loose, handing it to Lindi. When she didn't open it to read it Grace prompted her to do so. "Go on."

Sluggish, Lindi unfolded it and saw the Cerebellum Hall heading at the top. She read it. "Is this for real?"

Grace nodded. "Technically his information isn't supposed to be discussed with someone who isn't family, but I think we're a little past that."

"When…?" She had so many questions she didn't know which one to ask first. "When did they start noticing a change?"

"Two days ago."

"Cerebellum Hall has strict rules about stagnant cells. If there's improvement in any way then doctors aren't allowed to remove ventilators."

Lindi stared at the letter, her gaze coming to a rest on Tom Colonic's signature.

" _Well…do you need anything before I go? I have someone waiting for me-"_

" _Shaine Flavum."_

 _She felt her Golgi apparatus flip._

" _Don't look so horrified. He's a good kid. Leah and I have dealt with him several times."_

She realized the mayor was giving Shaine a chance.


	18. Chapter 18

_Undetermined time_

 _A methodic beep was first to irritate him, mostly because he couldn't see where it was coming from, that and he couldn't reach it. He thought it was his alarm clock at first but knew there was a valid reason why it wasn't. Then he remembered: he had smashed it with a plaque ball months previously. His eyelids felt heavy; making it difficult to open them and his head was swirling in a fog. He tried hard to open his eyes, finally cracking them to slits. Indistinct voices were nearby; it took a few moments but he recognized at least one, the closest one to him. Dillon. Where am I? He couldn't hear well enough to get a grasp on where he was. He thought the answer was coming to him but sleep claimed him first._

…

 _One day later_

 _3:20pm_

Lindi turned into Rm 203, glad she had dumped her bag behind the nurse's station on Grace's floor. The scene inside stopped her in her tracks. Not comprehending she drifted in. He was sitting up on his own, just the day before he had been unconscious. Sitting next to him Max and Ash exchanged looks before getting up.

"You're awake."

He didn't respond like she thought he would. No verbal response, no flicker of the smile she had come to love.

Max appeared by her side. "We'll be right back." He jabbing Ash in the shoulder to get him to follow. "Let's go for a walk."

….

"When did he wake up?" She lost no time asking once they had left the room.

"This morning I guess." Max shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "Nurse nearly had a heart attack when she walked in and he was sitting."

"Is he okay?"

He shrugged. "He'll recover." She didn't miss his evasiveness.

"That didn't answer my question Max."

He grew uncomfortable, avoiding her gaze. "Tell her." Ash muttered. She waited, her patience waning.

"Tell me what?"

Max made a face, clearly wrestling with whether to open his mouth or not. "He thinks Nerves is still alive."

She was confused. "So we tell him he isn't. Is that it?"

"And he doesn't know you…" His voice trailed off as she forgot what she was going to say.

"He…doesn't remember me?"

"He's lost about five months. He thought we were still in the charter school."

A strangling sense of loss hit her. "Oh…." She didn't know what to say. "I guess that's good. One less thing for him to worry about while he's healing."

Max stared at her. "What?" Ash sputtered. "What do you mean that's good?"

"Ash-" Max began but Ash cut him off.

"No. I've known Shaine a long time and it is _not_ good that he can't remember her. " He pointed at her. "You're sticking around. Maybe it's like him waking up. All he needs is time. And she will become more and more familiar." An awkward silence ensued.

Max then sighed. "C'mon. We'll give him a few minutes."

….

She had lost her appetite upon learning all recognition of her had been wiped from the mind of a friend she was figuring out she liked more than originally thought. She briefly wondered why the revelation affected her so much but the more she thought about it, the more it bothered her. Max ignored her polite refusal of getting a drink and bought her one anyway before the three of them returned to Shaine's room.

A nurse must have forced him to lay down in their absence, putting the bed at a comfortable incline. He didn't move but his eyes followed them as they entered the room. Max glanced several times between Shaine and her; it took a moment but she realized he was trying to figure out what to say to break the ice. He itched his head nervously.

"Um…Shaine-this is Lindi."

He didn't respond immediately and then he gave a half nod of acknowledgment. She felt uneasy when he didn't look away but continued to study her and found herself adverting her gaze to anything but him. Then he spoke, his words slow and his tone drained.

"She a friend of yours?"

Max didn't answer, his expression clearly stating he didn't know how to respond. "Uh…."

"Yeah." Ash saved him.

"I go to school with you guys." She felt her membrane burn with embarrassment as she mumbled the words.

His eyes finally left her face as he stared somewhere over her head, she realized he was trying to remember if he had seen her before. _At the charter school…not Colliculus._ "Oh." His reply was quiet.

She mustered the courage to look at him again when it seemed no one was going to continue the sluggish conversation and saw he had fallen asleep.

"Might as well let him sleep." Max took a few steps back. "After school tomorrow?"

She nodded absently and followed them out of the room.

Later in the night while waiting for Grace's shift to end she returned, getting as comfortable as she could in the large visitor's chair and napped.

….

 _Urethra Shipyard and Deportation_

 _One week later_

Tom Colonic surveyed what was left of the deportation base with a mild sense of inappropriate satisfaction that such a shitty looking location ceased to exist. _Makes my job easier… that and less expensive too..._ A month previously he had been cringing over the budget plans for demolishing the place. Shaine Flavum did him a favor, him and the City of Frank for that matter.

"Well…" Osmosis Jones appeared by his side. "Just when you were beginning to get a hernia over how much it was going to cost to flatten this crap-hole it disappears."

"Lucky me." Colonic pulled his sunglasses off so he could see detail better. "Still…going to take quite a bit for the urethra to heal where the stone was. It was embedded for a long time." He studied the landscape. "How is he?"

"How's who?" Jones asked, not really paying attention. Then he noticed the mayor was looking passed him. He turned to see Thrax had appeared.

The virus glanced at both of them, expressionless. He shrugged. "Has about six months of memory gone apparently."

"I heard." Colonic murmured.

"You'd think he'd at least remember you…. Cripe how can someone like you be forgotten?" Jones itched his head.

"He hasn't seen me." Thrax padded himself down, having felt his pocket vibrate.

"Maybe we should arrange a visit?" The white blood cell's face lit in a mischievous grin, earning a look from the virus.

"The less we see each other the better."

"Why?" Jones lost his amusement. "Don't tell me you're still on the fence about him. You're the one who jumped off the cliff over there to go save him, personally I might add."

"Don't remind me." Thrax growled, feeling that the two cells' stares had a heavier intensity than they actually had.

"Oooh that's right." Jones looked at Colonic dramatically. "He doesn't want to admit he has a conscience now."

"Shut up Jones." Thrax turned away looking at the text on his phone, trying in vain to ignore the cell's laughter.

Colonic tilted his head slightly. "That's not a bad thing Thrax. Caring."

The virus purposely didn't answer, only shoving his phone back into his pocket.

…

 _Cerebellum Hospital_

 _Rm 203_

Thrax turned the corner into the hospital room not knowing what to expect. He hadn't recognized the number at first but soon remembered it from the night Lindi's phone had been buzzing around the kitchen counter.

He was waiting for him, sitting with his legs hanging over the side of the bed wearing street clothes. _The hospital must be discharging him._ Thrax took another step into the room and then stopped, staying close to the doorway. Shaine watched him for several seconds silent.

"You're the one who killed my dad." It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

He didn't know what to say so he only muttered 'yeah'.

The blank expression remained on the kid's face; Thrax didn't know what he was thinking.

Then he spoke again. "I'm remembering bits here and there. The desegregation, my arrest." He wouldn't look up, keeping his eyes on the floor. "You hating me." Thrax felt an overwhelming urge to deny he hated the kid but was silenced by Shaine's last word. "And Lindi."

He let his breath out slowly. "As far as I'm concerned she still thinks you're amnesic. You haven't told her yet?"

"It's only been since yesterday I've started remembering some things." He shifted, a flicker of pain crossing his face. "It'd be better if she continues to think that."  
A few months ago Thrax would have been satisfied with that answer but surprising to himself, he wasn't satisfied now. "Why?"

Shaine finally met his gaze. "I'm leaving. Getting out of this body and catching a ride on the first one I find."

Thrax glanced behind him and then pushed the doorstopper out of the way, letting the door slowly close. Shaine didn't betray any emotion of being afraid as Thrax advanced on him, pulling a seat over and sitting down.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do…but I am going to tell you what I know. Lindi hasn't had it easy her entire life. She listened to her father die, she watched her mother die…" He paused. "She was there when I killed Tony. And while these past two years for the most part I'm accepted by the cells in this body, there are still those like the kid she hit with the lunch tray who have parents who would rather watch me get a cytokine shot." He tilted his head slightly. "She's had to deal with that…and now it appears she's a hybrid-which separates her even further from everyone in Frank, including me. She's transitioned so well because she had you."

Shaine didn't respond and looked away.

"I'm not just saying that either." Thrax added. "Call it selfishness on my part, but if you disappear on her I don't know how that will affect her."

"She'll be sad for a few days and then get over it. She did just fine before she stepped in front of me to assault Ronnie Iliac." He sat up straighter. "Besides…she has a better chance of blending if I'm not around."

Thrax sat still, and then he stood pulling his coat off. "Blending doesn't get you anywhere in life." He lifted his shirt enough to reveal the large thick scars that crossed his abdomen, a lasting reminder of the evil he and Grace faced two years previously. "This is what I experienced to get what I have today."

Shaine looked up. "Frank's first virus cop?"

If he was in a shit mood he might have decided to strangle the kid for the sarcasm but he let it go. "No. Grace and Lindi." He sat again. "Nerves is gone. The narcissistic politicians who were a part of the Ehrlichia distribution are being indicted on corruption charges and bodily endangerment. There's no reason to leave. You're creating lame ass excuses on why you need to skip out of town."

"No I'm not." For the first time in the conversation harshness colored his tone.

Thrax flexed his left hand, feeling quiet contentment his joints weren't as stiff as usual. He looked over at Shaine. "Rods going with you?" That shut the kid up immediately; by his expression Thrax knew the answer. "Were you even going to do the decent thing and tell him? He has been there for you all these years, been more of a dad to you than your biological one. And he's not dying anymore, he was given the same treatment Colonic and Veins got."

"You don't even like me." Shaine snapped.

"I don't ever remember saying I didn't like you." Thrax was quick to reply. "One thing about me that's the same since the day I was born is that if I don't like you, you know it. And if I didn't like _you_ I think you and I both know I wouldn't be sitting here." He took a breath. "But I'll tell you what, you leave and anything happens to Lindi, I won't like you and I'll hunt your ass down."

Shaine shot him a look. "Good luck. There's only about 6.4 billion people on this planet, multiply that by the zillions of cells in each of those people."

"I've done it before." Thrax said simply. "And been **very** successful."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Thrax made sure to keep his face blank. "Leave and find out." He wanted to laugh at the scathing look he earned but didn't.

"Ever been told you suck?"

Thrax couldn't hold back his amusement that time. "Multiple times."

….

 _Later_

 _2:43am_

Grace laughed softly at Thrax's groan. "You need to get warmer kid."

"Why? I'm warm." She watched the blankets move vigorously as he rubbed the spot her hand had touched.

He made an indignant noise and turned over so he'd be facing her once she went to bed, pulling the blankets tighter.

"I was going to get a shower…" She stared wishfully towards the bathroom. "But…." She pulled her scrub top off, leaving on her t-shirt underneath. "I'm too lazy."

Thrax snorted. "Or you just can't wait a moment longer to make me freeze." He could hear her kicking her shoes off and then the bed move as she got under the covers.

"It only takes me a minute or two to absorb enough heat that we're the same temperature…Luka move."

He kept his eyes shut and laughed when he heard Luka's dejected whine, followed by a low growl.

"Excuse me! Don't you growl at me or you'll find your ass out on the porch."

"Ladies, I know I'm irresistible but you have got to calm yourselves." He felt around and found Luka's collar. "C'mon mutt, move." Luka only shifted slightly, grudgingly giving Grace enough room to get closer to Thrax.

"Jealous little shit." Grace moved. "So… Leah told me Donnie Nape dropped Shaine off upstairs."

Thrax was thankful for once he could see better in the dark than her, otherwise she might have seen his membrane turn a slight red shade darker. "Did he? Good for him."

Grace studied him. "Shaine had a lengthy discussion with the doctor last night about discharging him. Dillon said he had planned on leaving Frank."

Thrax remained quiet. _So he did tell him…before or after our chat….?_ He made a 'puh' noise. "I wouldn't give that sleazy shit one day outside of Frank." He could feel her eyes on him.

"Annie was coming back from lunch when she saw you on the second floor…"

He cursed his blaringly obvious appearance. If only he looked like Jones or any one of his coworkers, he could have ducked down and disappeared into a crowd.

"What of it?"

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing. He was asleep…. He was rearing to get the hell out of there and then I found the idiot sleeping."

"Thrax." She propped her head up on one hand. "I know you. And I know when you're blowing me off."

He opened his eyes grudgingly, so he could see her. Internally he groaned to himself. "Told him he mattered too much to Lindi for him to pull a disappearing act. And that if he left and something happened to her, I'd find him."

"Among the 6-something billion people on this planet?" She asked skeptically.

"-told him I've done it before and been extremely successful."

She narrowed her eyes. "Have you?"

He snorted. "No…but he doesn't know that."

She laughed. "Did anyone ever tell you that you are funny?"

"No. But I've been told I'm scary."

"Not to me."

Thrax tried to ignore Luka's obsessive licking of his leg. "Not even the first day?"

Grace grinned. "Not even the first day. You irritated me with your stubbornness."

"And you irritated me with your meddling behavior."

She shrugged. "I'm a epithelial. You can't fault me for that."

He reached out, pulling her closer. "I'm a microbe. You can't fault me for my unwavering stubbornness."

She rolled her eyes and allowed herself to doze as the heat radiated around her.

…

Lindi was dozing when a continuous _Bzzzt_ woke her up. Moaning and groaning to herself she felt around for her phone, getting annoyed when it kept vibrating out of her reach. She finally snatched it and looked at the incoming text groggily. Then she became rapidly awake.

….

She saw the lazy trail of smoke before anything else as she stepped out onto the roof of Esoph-Landing. She paused briefly; shock making her freeze but then pushed through it and moved across the rooftop.

"I thought you said you quit."

"I was goin' through my shit…found this last one and thought what the hell." He didn't turn to face her, instead continued to gaze out into the wide void of Frank's esophagus. She stepped closer to the edge where he had his legs dangling over the side of the building, she didn't want to blow off as she doubted her half microbe status would save her from going _splat_ far below.

"Frank isn't snoring for once." He guessed her thoughts as he looked up at her; however even still she sat quickly incase Frank suddenly began.

"When did you get here?"

"Donnie dropped me off around 6." He took one last drag from his plaque stick before stubbing it out and flicking it over the side. "Guess I'll be honest. I was going to disappear…Leave the body and go to a new one."

She let a second go by before asking softly. "Why didn't you?"

He shrugged. "Someone put life into perspective for me. Made me realize I'd be missing out if I left."

"Missing out or missing me?"

"Both."

Silence.

"So what now?" She leaned back on her hands.

"Well…" He gave his answer some consider thought. "I'm going to go back to school since I did, in one of my weaker moments, promise Dillon I would. The asshole tricked me. Maybe engage in a few more unsavory activities before the year ends, like making plaque boobs on Ronnie's car again…."

"That was you?!"

"Of course it was me." He sounded insulted that she hadn't put the credit where it was deserved.

"I might help you." She said seriously, though couldn't keep a straight face.

"No."

"No?"

"Nope…"

"Why not?"

He itched his head under his hood. "One I don't willingly let others steal my thunder and two your dad is a Immunities cop…" At her face he added. "I'm only saving you from yourself." He glanced down at his phone. "It's almost four. We have to be up in two and a half hours for that great place we call a school."

"I might conveniently forget to turn my phone alarm on."

"I think Mr. Filiform would take that as a great insult if you didn't show up to listen to his lecture Frank's adolescent puberty." He stood.

"I take it as an insult every day to listen to one of his lectures. He's making me loath history." She let him pull her up.

"Only four more weeks. Keep reminding yourself of that."

She rolled her eyes. "Not nearly close enough."

…..

 _FPD Precinct 13_

 _9:23am_

"Take a seat."

Thrax didn't get nervous often and he wasn't even sure why he was feeling such as he saw Charlie sitting in an empty chair by Veins' desk. _Have I really integrated into society that much that I fear being fired from a goddamn job?_ He tried to tell himself that wasn't the case as he reluctantly took a seat. He wondered if he was going to be finally reprimanded for ignoring protocol and doing what he did to save the Flavum kid.

Veins sat back in his chair. "We wanted to talk to you before any decisions were made. Charlie's thinking of retiring."

While he knew he should have said something along the lines of congratulations he instead felt his insides freeze. Quite a few of the immunity chiefs across the body still weren't thrilled at his confrontation with Ribosome, one or two were even expressing their preference of him being punished for over stepping his bounds. If Charlie was retiring from the precinct, who knew who the hell would get in as chief and then he might be fucked. Veins was studying him quietly, obviously gauging his reaction to the news. He knew he had to say something.

"Oh." _Oh…you fucking idiot._

Veins grinned. "Don't look like you're being fed to a T-cell Rojo. You'll be happy to know I'm sure I'm taking his place."

 _There is a god._ He quickly composed himself. "You deserve it."

Veins tilted his head slightly. "Which brings us to the matter of my to-be empty position. There are two of you to consider… you and Boone."

Thrax played stupid. "Consider for what?" But Veins saw through his charade.

"Don't play stupid. Stupid and you have never mixed and never will."

Thrax let the silence hang in the room to give him time to come up with something to say. "Give it to Boone. I can barely handle sitting behind the desk I have out there."

"You know it'll probably a very long time before you get another offer like this right?" Vessel asked.

Thrax glanced at him and nodded. "Besides I'd hate to have to be the one to write up Jones's ass. I'd rather be next to him and come in here and lie to cover it."

Veins gave a genuine smile. "I'll remember that." He then nodded. "If you're okay with the decision then."

Thrax had stood up, at the parting words he looked back at the two cells. "I am."


	19. Chapter 19

_Right Lung: Upper lobe_

 _1:34pm_

Shaine rotated his cup slowly as passersby around went about their business. "I hope this is quick." He glanced up to see Elmira.

"Sure."

She heaved a dramatic sigh and sat across from him at the outside café table. _The same table Lindi and I sat at._ "What is it?"

He slid a paper across the table to her which she took and read it. "Is this a joke?"

"Does it look like a joke?" He shot back. "I thought you wanted this to be quick?"

She was undeterred. "Where are you going to live?"

"Either stay with the cop or get my own place with-"

"Dillon." She finished and then tsked. "From a human's standpoint, he's only nine years older than you. How's he going to take care of a kid when he's barely able to take care of himself? Not to mention his entire life has been in Nerves's gang, where's he going to find work to support both your asses?"

Shaine shrugged. "Guess we'll figure it out. Besides I've been taking care of myself since I was ten so I think I can handle it."

"And the girl?" Elmira wasn't ready to be done with the conversation.

"What about her?"

"Did you knock her up? Is that what this is about?" She shook the paper to emphasize her meaning.

"I don't believe that's your business but if you must know, no she's not pregnant. _I_ want to cut this off. You can go on with your life without having a guilty conscience and I can go on with mine."

"Who says I'd have a guilty conscience?"

Shaine stared at her. "Guess I shouldn't expect a different answer from the woman who got ready to sign the order to unplug me."

Elmira's light green complexion drained of color with rage. "I was told you were not going to wake up." She hissed. "I thought the decent thing for you was to not let you lay there until your dying day."

"They never said I wasn't going to wake up. They said there was a possibility I wouldn't, a possibility is more than enough. I do believe Dillon told you that. I think you just didn't want to be saddled with a stagnant cell and or be made to look like an asshole when he stuck around and you didn't."

"Dillon is not your parent!"

"He might as well be. Funny how I have more memories with him than I do with you and Tony put together."

The she-germ fell silent, speechless. Then her jaw cracked. "Well we need to get some idiot who watches me sign this so its official, don't we?"

Shaine nodded. "There are plenty of notaries to choose from at Cerebellum Hall."

She looked over the document again before standing. "What are we waiting for?"

…

 _Exit 5 off of Superior Vena Calva_

 _4:12pm_

"I'm going to be so freakin' late." Osmosis Jones paced in front of his car staring at his open hood, his phone plastered to his auditory canal.

Thrax waited as long as possible before speaking, his gaze flickering to Lindi who was staring at him.

"I could fix this you know."

Jones glanced at him. "You can? How? Would it be-" He stopped mid-sentence. "Wait a minute…. absolutely not. You are going to pollute my baby with your virus shit? No way."

"Virus shit?" Lindi echoed. "What is he talking about?"

"If we ever make it to Leah in time and she doesn't murder me for being late, you can ask her-what? Yes, I'm still here!" He turned away, speaking to the roadside vehicle service.

Thrax spotted a bench and jerked his head towards it. "C'mon this is going to be a while."

Minutes went by with them sitting and watching Jones's agitated gestures as he spoke. Lindi took a breath. "How many people have you killed?"

Despite the question, Thrax didn't show an outward reaction which surprised her. She wondered how far the conversation would go or if he'd ignore her not that he ever had before. If there was ever a reason for him to pretend she hadn't opened her mouth that question would warrant it, even she knew that.

He had been leaning forward supporting his elbows on his knees, at her question he straightened and looked at her. "Cells or humans?"

She wasn't sure. "Both I guess."

He stared off into the distance. "Cells… too many to count. Successfully four humans. One in Riverside California, one in Detroit, one in Philadelphia and then Frank…but he survived so technically he doesn't count."

"Because of Ozzy?"

Thrax gave a slight nod, still gazing off.

"And Grace is okay being with you after you almost killed her?"

An expression finally broke on his face though she couldn't decipher it. "Yeah. I guess she is." He trailed off. Then. "I didn't have the safety net you do. I wasn't born wanting to kill things. Events happened in my life that pushed me to a point where I didn't give a shit. Soon you forget why you should be good. I have constant reminders now why I should be good."

"What stopped you?"

He took a slow inhale. "I fell into a cup of rubbing alcohol. I'm assuming in the haste to save Frank a doctor or nurse hit the cup and it went everywhere. By some miracle a drop carried me back into Frank's mouth, slapping me down into his molar or something. I've been told I must have laid there for a few days' unconscious because when I finally came to Frank was already on the mend, being discharged from the hospital the next day. I lost all recognition of who I was and where I was… It does something to you when you are alone and don't know the first thing about yourself." He looked down at his hands. "Grace being around stopped me at first. Then you." He looked over at her. "Being what you are Lindi, is not a bad thing. It's not what you are, it's who you are. I've learned that."

She took a moment to mull over his words. "This might sound like a stupid question but do you love Grace?"

His attention was quick to focus on her squarely. "What?"

She wondered if she shouldn't have asked and shrugged to try and lessen the severity of the question. "Just wondering… I don't think I've ever heard you tell her. And you hesitated with me when I said I loved you, like you didn't know how to respond."

"Yeah… I do." He paused, a slight smile spreading across his face. "I was told I have an attachment disorder."

She _tsked_. "Be serious." And playfully pushed his arm.

He sobered. "Yes. I do."

"Do you show it? Like… do you… you know."

Briefly she wondered if he's cut the conversation short. Surprising to her, he answered seriously.

"No."

"No?" She hadn't expected that. "Why not?"

"The heat can kill her or if she survived the heat and got pregnant, the birth would kill her."

"Oh…"

He itched his head. "I care about her too much to put her at risk. Whether she realizes that or not, I don't know. I'm assuming she does since she's never pushed the issue."

Silence.

Then she remembered something. "Do I have to register as a microbe?"

He narrowed his eyes. "No. Why?"

"That officer said I was an unregistered microbe."

It took him a moment to remember what and who she was referring to. "First off don't ever listen to Golgi from Precinct 8 not that you have to worry since he was kicked out of Immunity; the drones are being discontinued. So no one is going to know that you are anything but a red blood cell."

"I look different." She argued.

"So? I look different. Most of the population doesn't care."

She wanted to say 'that is you' but didn't.

"Yo!" They looked up to see Jones waving at them. "They did some funky shit to my nuclei box like without even touching it!" He comically studied his car, clearly serious about not understanding how his car was magically fixed with no service rep having come to see it. He stood up straight. "So we're in business. Hurry up before Leah sends a hitman."

Thrax rolled his eyes and stood, stretching a little. He paused to wait for her as she followed suit. "You know, there isn't a difference between you and me or anyone else. We're all cells, we just have different functions. You being half and half, you have to find out what your function is. You can drift to the wrong side of life and live up to your virus RNA side or you can live the life you want with no regrets… I think Val and Marium would want that for you no matter what you are."

She nodded. "I think so too." She quickened her pace to catch up to him. "Hey. Will you and Grace ever become official?"

He made a face. "I don't know but I will say I'll never be caught dead wearing a suit."

For some reason even she didn't know, she found that incredibly funny. "Why not?" She plucked his coat sleeve. "Cripe. You always look like you're going to a funeral."

His expression turned amused. "Good. That's the impression I want the idiots who run from me to get."

"You're not _that_ intimidating." She reached her car door.

He watched her over the roof of the car before opening his. "That's because I'm not trying." And disappeared into his seat.

…

 _Cerebellum Hospital_

 _4:49pm_

It felt like forever as Thrax waited for Grace to be done with the elderly cell. _Bernie._ She had finally gotten the courage to tell him about the old cell who constantly tried to take her out on dates. He knew she had been afraid he'd be jealous. He wasn't. To him it was kind of humorous, though he did know a few of the male nurses would occasionally try to take her out. He only walked in on one such scene where a particularly bold cell was badgering her for the tenth time. Her membrane flamed red in embarrassment, a look of mortification of her face at seeing him. _Like she was having a flashback to Asshole and one of his temper tantrums at find her talking to another guy._ She never admitted to him what the fights between her and her ex-boyfriend, Genix _,_ had been about. Leah told him and it made him even more thankful the POS was dead. _Too bad it wasn't me who killed him._ Needless to say, that male nurse was reassigned to the eleventh floor, too far for him to seek Grace out. The head supervisor Sue who was not unlike a second mother to Grace, was all too happy to agree with him to move the idiot. He was causing problems anyway.

"Ready?"

He didn't notice her leave. "Yeah." He stood and followed her to the nurse station as she checked the time and then took his hand.

"Come on. I have forty minutes to spare before we have to go to Cerebellum Hall."

Thrax tsked. "Jones was shitting bricks thinking he wasn't going to make it picking up your sister. Practically booted my ass out of the car before speeding off with our daughter. He's lucky I trust him with her"

Grace laughed, swiping her ID card into a key slot and pulled him in. "She's in safe competent hands."

"I'll agree with you on the first descriptive word." He muttered, then he paused. "Am I allowed in here?" He stopped by the door.

She rolled her eyes. "Would I set you up to fail?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I don't know. Would you?"

She made an insulted face. "I would never!" Then she smiled. "There are private rooms in the back."

"Why do we need pri-?"

She shushed him, pulling him by sleeping nurses and doctors. She shut the door behind them once they reached a small cubby big enough for a single cot. She noticed his face.

"Oh relax. I'm not going to pounce on you."

"I hope not." He drifted closer as she pulled her loose membrane out of her face into a messy bun.

She threw the pillows into the corner before sitting and pulling her shoes off. "Are you going to just stand there?"

In the half-light his eyes glowed eerily. If she hadn't been used to him, it might have creeped her out. Then he moved slowly, pulling his coat off and sitting next to her, leaning against the wall.

She scooted closer and let silence hang around them. "Something feels different."

"That mutt of yours isn't here to resource-guard me."

She laughed to which he grinned. "You are absolutely right." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "You know…." She paused. "You can tell me anything right?"

His head turned slightly her way but otherwise said nothing.

"Including the dreams you have."

"Have had." He corrected softly. "I haven't had them in a while."

She was quietly for a moment. "Will you ever tell me about them?"

He was silent for what seemed like forever. Then he took a breath. "How much time do we have?"

She glanced at her watch. "A half hour."

He took a long inhale and held his breath before letting it out slowly. "Then I suppose I will."

 _..._

 _Cerebellum Hall: Conference Room_

 _7:05pm_

Lindi stayed out of the conference room that was teeming with reporters, sticking to the doorway moving for stragglers who rushed by with their pads and pen. Grace checked on her occasionally, turning to give her reassuring smiles. Lindi would return them. She looked out across the way, over the heads of all the cells to Thrax. She had expected him to fake being fine surrounded by hundreds of cells but the virus had no expression on his face at all, and seemed to have a don't-talk-to-me radius circling him, something his coworkers ignored since they all clustered near him. Only Jones and Amoriah were directly next to him as his eyes shifted over everyone. Jones looked over at her, something like an evil smile spread across his face as he nudged Thrax, half pointing at her. The virus stared at what she thought was her. _Do I have something on my face? Why is he staring like that?_

"Hey."

 _….. That's why._ She turned to see Shaine standing close to her, so close she was surprised she hadn't noticed him. "You came?"

He grinned in amusement holding up a key ring. "I get to make the cop's life hell… until Dillon gets his shit together anyway." He drew closer, leaning against the doorframe.

"You're living with Ozzy?" She was already thinking of how to sneak out of the apartment any time they decided to meet up at night.

He made a face. "Rule number one, don't touch my computer…" At her face he added. "Long story. Two, no sneaking out. Three, no canoodling with Miss Estrogen….. the list went on."

"Canoodling? The hell is canoodling?"

He shrugged. "But obviously I'm only going to be listening to one of those rules." He sighed dramatically. "Just when I get off probation too, I'm going to ignore the wishes of a cop." He looked at her. "It's your fault."

She laughed. "I accept the blame."

"Good."

A Cerebellum Hall spokesperson called for attention, a silence falling over the crowd as Colonic appeared. From her standpoint he looked small. She hadn't noticed Shaine still watching her.

"So." He said in undertone, linking her fingers in his. "Think you can do this?" He gave their entwined hands a small shake.

She studied him for a moment, looked down and then up at him before automatically turning her eyes to Thrax. The virus wasn't watching them but as if he felt her gaze his eyes met hers, shifting between the two teenagers. She knew he could clearly see their touch and yet he didn't look annoyed.

She smiled. "Yeah. I think I can."


End file.
